Es claro que no pudo ser o si?
by coco cullenswan
Summary: Bella es una chica popular, hermosa y capitana de las porristas...pero ¿esta todo tan bien como parece? la llegada de los cullen parece traer recuerdos del pasado...y la estadía de James en la casa de los Swan es algo inevitable. ¿que le hizo James a Rosalie Swan? ¿por que charlie odia a sus dos hijas?
1. prologo

**Prologo**

¡Mi vida! Solo les puedo decir que es una mierda total y si no me creen les contare…

Si bien es sabido soy una niña rica, a los ojos de todos tengo una vida "perfecta" oh sí que palabra más lejana a mi realidad. Tengo dinero, belleza y popularidad, pero también gozo de mi propio infierno personal.

Tengo 17 años de edad, 5 años desde que los perdí a _ellos _y solo 4 años de que la perdí a _ella…_ mi padre es el poderoso co-presidente de las empresas manufacturera con mas sucursales en el país: Cullen/Swan, su obsesión se basa en conseguir más dinero del que ya tiene ¿es eso posible?

La empresa de la familia fue fundada hace más de tres generaciones atrás y que hoy es sacada adelante por mi padre y su socio y compadre el sr Cullen quien maneja la sede de Londres en Chicago desde hace mas de 5 años el tuvo que mudarse y hacerse cargo de la presidencia allá, llevándose consigo a su familia. Su esposa Esme, mi mejor amiga Alice, su hija y también al para entonces _amor de mi vida_ Edward el gemelo de Alice. Que infantil suena eso y que esperaban solo tenía 12 años y él era el ser más hermoso del mundo… no es lo que están pensando, ya lo he superado ¡Lo juro! ni siquiera sé qué aspecto tendrá ahora, aun recuerdo su extraño y fascínate cabello cobrizo el odiaba cortárselo _bella concéntrate_.

Los recuerdos me llegan con más fuerza que antes me pregunto si será porque dentro de una semana regresan a Forks. Estaba en parte feliz y en parte preocupada, feliz porque recuperaría a mi mejor amiga y preocupada porque lo volvería a ver a _él_. Alice venia al menos cada verano pero Edward luego de despedirse de mi con un beso en los labios _mi primer beso_ fue como si se olvidara de mí, no supe más de él, salvo por lo poco que Alice me contaba, se que parecía ser el genio de su instituto no un nerd sino un _genio cool_ palabras de Alice y tenia mas novias que las que yo pudiera contar con los dedos de mis manos.

Un año después que ellos se marcharan mi madre nos abandono a mi hermana Rosali, a mi padre y a mí. Desde entonces las cosas van de mal en peor mi padre apenas nos dirige la palabra y Rosali, bueno que se puede esperar, su belleza y su vanidad hicieron de ella una diva en el instituto y sin duda a diferencia de mi en ese entonces nunca estuvo sola. Ella es dos años mayor que yo y hace un año se fue a la universidad las cosas estuvieron un poco extrañas por acá. Un par de meses antes de marcharse cambio completamente ya no era como si todo girara a su alrededor ¡Me hablaba! -nunca lo hacía no al menos desde que mama se marcho- Peleaba más de lo normal con papa-quien siempre nos ignoraba, creo que nos culpa de que _ella _nos dejara- me decía cosas que no entendía y lloraba todas las noches, Algunas veces me pedía que durmiera con ella la mayoría del tiempo sufría pesadillas y en sueños gritaba el nombre de _James_-mano derecha de mi padre- por más que insistía en las mañanas de que me contara que le pasaba simplemente simulaba una sonrisa y me decía que solo eran imaginaciones mías.

Fue mi hermana quien me "entreno" por así decirlo para ser la chica popular e indiferente que soy hoy. Aun se repiten en mi mente las palabras que me dijo al despedirse: "_te quiero bella, no confíes en nadie y mantente alejada de James, por favor solo promételo" _ no lo entendí, pero hice lo que me pedía.

En más de una ocasión James se me acercaba y yo lo evitaba lo mas que podía teniendo en cuenta que casi vivía en mi casa, él era el hijo prodigo que mi papa siempre quiso y nunca tuvo; la verdad le tenía un poco de envidia, pero oh vamos recibía toda la atención de la única familia que me quedaba -mi padre- soy tan jodidamente infeliz, es por ello que me la paso divagando la mayoría del tiempo, no es como si me fuera a suicidar quién diablos hace eso en estos tiempos yo enfrento mi realidad y de seguro a partir de la semana que viene todo cambiara ¡Les juro que no es por Edward! Ustedes deciden si creerme o no.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y por darme una oportunidad :)**

**Acepto criticas y sugerencias para mejorar!**

**Un abrazo a todas XoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos en una historia que es completamente mía.

Capitulo beteado por la asombrosa Sofia Mellark de FFAD-_**www .facebook #!/groups /FFAddiction/**_

"_**Si estamos en un cuarto oscuro y decimos que no hay luz es porque alguna vez hemos visto la luz. Algo parecido ocurre con la felicidad**_**." (Swami Tilak)**

Otra mañana, otro día patético y repetitivo en el instituto. Tengo que soportar las estupideces de Jesica y las indirectas de Tanya, ambas son las co-capitanas de las porristas ¿cómo lo digo de otra manera? ¡Ellas son mis perritas falderas! Y es que solo les falta mover la cola y lamerme lo pies. No exagero. De hecho en este momento van detrás de mi hablándome idioteces, una a cada lado de mis hombros, mientras camino por los pasillos hacia mi clase. Muchos me saludan, pero me limito a asentir con la cabeza sin mucho interés no soy popular del estilo agradable a la que todos quieren, más bien soy popular del tipo a los que todos odian pero respetan y admiran por ser una completa perra, pero no tengo escusa aprendí de la maestra mi hermana "Rosalie" ella es leyenda en este instituto.

En realidad la popularidad me la dio fue ser rica, hermosa y cargar puesto este pinche y muy revelador-para mi gusto-uniforme. Consiste en una faldita de lino a medio muslo de color azul marino con un suéter que tiene un pronunciado escote la tela esta a franjas de color azul y blanco y el timbrado oficial del equipo de básquet y para completar mi outfit unos tenis negros y mi cabello suelto y laceo hasta media espalda.

Hoy será diferente, podre compartir con una amiga de verdad…la única… _Alice_. También por que comienzan las audiciones para la temporada de juego y necesitamos algunas caras nuevas por acá y tal vez eso es lo que tiene Jesica y a Tanya mas pegostosas de lo normal hablando de todo lo que hay que hacer. Hoy pienso divertirme un rato en las audiciones, tal vez invite a Alice…me pregunto ¿por qué no habrá llegado aun? en un par de minutos comienza el primer periodo de clases. Entre al salón y ocupe mi mesa, mi primera clase era mi favorita, literatura.

El primer periodo paso sin rastro de Alice, así que resignada camine al comedor y fui directo a las mesas de adelante "las del equipo" ocupe la silla central y me dispuse a comer de la charola que estaba enfrente de mí. Siempre hay alguien que se encarga de buscar y escoger mi comida según mis gustos. El menú de hoy de veras estaba asqueroso ¿ensalada con brócoli? ¿Quién en su sano juicio como eso? Todos los chicos hablaban animadamente mientras yo estaba un poco ausente cuando de repente la voz del pesado de Mike me trajo de regreso.

- Tierra llamando a Bella-pasaba su mano por mi cara, la tome y pare el movimiento.

- Ya te escuche Mike. ¿Qué quieres?-pregunte un poco irritada por su comportamiento. El sonrió sin darle importancia a mi tono y continúo.

- Bella sabes que este viernes será la fiesta de bienvenida a los juegos inter escolares y pues solo quería recordarte que iremos juntos-dijo como si nada. ¡Espera! ¿El acaba de decir lo que yo creo que dijo?

- Disculpa me perdí… ¿Me estas avisando o me estas invitando?-solté irónicamente mirándolo fijamente, el rodo los ojos.

- ¿Te estoy invitando?-sonó mas como una pregunta así que alce una ceja y espere que continuara- ¿Bella te gustaría ir a la fiesta del sábado que…?-

- Muy tarde Mike-le corte antes de que siguiera-eres muy lento cariño, lo siento pero ni siquiera sé si iré a la fiesta y si lo hago créeme cuando te digo que serias el ultimo con el que quisiera ir.

Me levante de la mesa ante la mirada atónita de los demás miembros del equipo que estaban a punto de soltarse a carcajadas les sonreí diplomáticamente como despedida. Creo que Mike se ahogo con sus palabras, su cara era un poema y estaba todo rojo supongo que por el enojo.

No tarde ni cinco minutos en llegar al gimnasio; estaba todo preparado y pude ver que en las gradas estaban unas cuantas chicas en licras que venían a dar la prueba. Mire mi reloj de pulso y me di cuenta que faltaba casi una hora, dirigí mi interés a mi iphone que me indicaba un nuevo mensaje. Era de Alice "¿_bella donde estas? Alcance llegar al segundo periodo pero no te encuentro. T.T" _le conteste rápidamente: _"estoy en el gimnasio tonta, ven yo consigo que te absuelvan de tus próximas clases ¡se que quieres! LoL" _dos minutos después recibí su respuesta_ "eres una corrompedora XD no tengo ni una hora en el instituto y ya me haces saltarme las clases hahahaha PD: voy en camino espero no perderme_ X.X". Reí ante esto último pues era imposible que se perdiera la mayoría de los pasillos dan a este lugar. Me senté en la mesa del jurado a esperar.

¿Dónde andarán las cabezas huecas de Tanya y Jesica? Ni bien terminaba de hacerme la pregunta cuando las susodichas entraron entre risita y risita murmurando quien sabe que cosas. Sus sonrisas se desvanecieron al ver mi cara seria y molesta, les señale mi reloj como muestra de su retraso y ambas se ruborizaron. Un momento ¿se ruborizaron?

-Oh Bella no sabes cuánto lo sentimos- dijo Jesica mientras se mordía el labio. No parecía sentirlo mucho.

-Quedamos en reunirnos aquí a la una en punto a discutir algunos términos antes de las audiciones y son las…-mire de nuevo mi reloj- dos menos veinte-las mire recriminoriamente y esta vez fue Tanya la que se adelanto a responderme.

-Tampoco es para tanto-rodo los ojos dramáticamente retándome, lo deje pasar no tenia ánimos de pelear con ella hoy.

-Bella tenias que ver al chico nuevo ¡dios! ¡es un ángel! Pero su mirada quema como el infierno y es tan verde y ese cabello ¡joder! Todo el grita sexo por todas partes- grito una emocionada, embelesada y si muy sonrojada Jesica.

-No y lo mejor de todo es que su familia tiene mucho dinero ¡incluso más que tú!-los ojos azules de Tanya brillaban mientras decía esto-¿Cuál dijo que era su apellido? ¿salen? ¿sulen?-ella siguió divagando hasta que una aguda y conocida voz la interrumpió.

-¡Es Cullen! Y es mi hermano-mi mirada se desvió involuntariamente hacia el rostro sonriente de la muy pequeña y animada Alice. Mi rostro se ilumino con la primera sonrisa sincera del día. ¡ella estaba aquí! ¡por fin!- ¡oye Swan! ¿no está en tus planes de hoy darle un abrazo a tu mejor amiga que viajo casi toda una noche para venir a verte?-dijo esta vez abriendo sus brazos en una clara invitación, yo desperté de mi letargo y corrí a sus brazos y nos fundimos en un grande y familiar abrazo ¡como había extrañado a esta enana!

-Estas muy bromista Alice-le murmure y me separe un poco para mirarla mejor-¡pero que mier…! ¿Qué te has hecho en el cabello?- su cabello antes era laceo y largo hasta la cintura. Ahora lo llevaba por debajo de la mejilla con cada punta apuntando a una dirección diferente, y su color caoba resaltaba con varios reflejos claros, simplemente hermoso encajando perfecto con su menuda figura.

-¿no te gusta?-pude notar el deje de decepción en su voz- creí que si…

-Esta perfecto-no la deje terminar y le di otro abrazo-te ves hermosa

-Tu también-hizo que diera una vuelta en mi propio eje para mirarme mejor- así que porrista ¿eh?-alzo una ceja sonriendo y yo me encogí de hombros. un carraspeo llamo mi atención y voltee para ver a mis perritas falderas con una mirada de cachorritas despistadas sonreí internamente por mi propio pensamiento.

-Ummm Alice ellas son mis perr…-sonreí incomoda ante la mirada expectante de estas- digo mis co-capitanas Jesica-la señale- y Tanya-termine asintiendo asía el lugar de esta.

-¡Alice! Alice Cullen ¡Mucho gusto!-dijo emocionada tendiéndole la mano a mis perr…bueno ustedes saben. ellas le devolvieron el gesto con cierta renuencia ante tanto entusiasmo. sin duda no conocen a Alice.

-Bella ya las chicas están listas para comenzar la audiciones-dijo mirando a las gradas como yo lo hacía.

-¿audiciones?-pregunto una entusiasmada Alice, le explique en que iba todo y no tardo en agregar- ¡yo quiero hacer la prueba!-casi daba saltitos y aplaudía yo sacudí mi cabeza y reí despreocupadamente mientras que Tanya y Jesica me veían como si tuviera dos cabezas y Tanya no tardo en lanzarme un golpe bajo.

-Lo siento cariño-dijo en un falso tono consolador- pero la capitana-y me señalo-dijo que nadie que se inscribiera después de las fechas dadas podría dar la prueba y eso fue como hace una semana atrás-explico muy satisfecha de sí misma, la cara de Alice se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado- reglas de la jefa-se justifico

-Tú lo has dicho ¡mis reglas! Y las rompo si quiero-la mire retadoramente- y si Alice quiere dar la prueba la dará

-Pero mi amiga Ana también quería y tu-la corte bruscamente.

-¡yo nada Tanya! Mis reglas, mis reglas-Tanya busco apoyo en Jesica, pero esta última no dijo nada. Alice me sonrió agradecidamente y yo le guiñe un ojo,

Después de la pequeña discusión tome mi asiento en conjunto con mis perr… prometiendo a Alice una charla sobre el comportamiento de Tanya. Se dio inicio a las pruebas y así fueron pasando una a una. Tanya que no dejaba de rezongar y quejarse argumentando que lo único que le faltaba es que metiéramos al equipo novatas inexpertas y otra sarta de tonterías que ignore la mayoría del tiempo.

Mentiría si dijera que no fui estricta porque también fui cruel y despicada según una que otra resentida que de una les dije sus errores y el poco futuro que ha ese paso tendrían en el porrismo. Y que por mi decisión no comenzarían en mi equipo, hasta ahora tenía solo tres prospectos, finalmente le toco el turno a Alice que ya había cambiado su vestuario de diseñador por algo un poco mas deportivo pero igual de chic, los murmullos de Tanya no se hicieron esperar, le llame la atención y le dije que se concentrara, sonreí para mí misma sabia que Alice practicaba ballet y el año pasado vio clases particulares de gimnasia.

Es por eso que no me fue muy sorprendente las cinco volteretas que dio para atrás seguida de tres para adelante con un doble salto mortal terminando con un perfecto Split en el piso. La mandíbula de Tanya casi toca el perfecto mantel rosa que cubría a la mesa. Jesica simplemente aplaudía anonada por el espectáculo que Alice nos había dado yo sonreí satisfactoriamente asía Alice, mientras ella continuaba haciendo dramáticas reverencias al publico de las gradas que aplaudía sin parar, le quiñe un ojo a mi amiga que amplio mas su sonrisa ante al gesto. Tenía varias decisiones importantes que tomar en esta semana sobre el equipo.

Pero ya había tomado la decisión más importante.

Alice estaría en el equipo principalmente por su asombroso talento. También para dejarle claro a Tanya quien manda.

Alice acordó que iríamos juntas a su casa, su auto no ha llegado aun y había tenido que venir con Edward. Edward… he tratado de no pensar en el todo el día. Si él me olvido yo también debí de haberlo hecho, por eso no quise preguntarle por el no quiero ser muy obvia, además no es como si me importara, decidí que esperaría a Alice en el estacionamiento mientras que ella se cambia en las duchas. Estaba a punto de llegar a mi hermoso Audi cuando una mano rudamente me giro por el hombro, me cabreo mucho ese trato y cuando iba a reclamar Mike se me adelanto.

- Te exijo que me expliques ¿por qué carajos me trataste así en la cafetería? ¡Estaban todos presentes!-su voz estaba dos tonos más alta de lo normal no negare que me intimido un poco, pero no se lo mostré.

- Porque se me dio la gana-conteste monótonamente y eso lo encabrono más su rostro estaba rojo de furia.

- Tu vas a ir conmigo al puto baile por que es tu jodida obligación tu eres la capitana de las porristas y yo soy capitán del equipo ¿me entiendes?-su mandíbula estaba apretada y las palabras salían en un tono mordaz. Me estaba comenzando a asustar así que trate de zanjar el tema.

- Mike solo bromeaba, sabes que tengo un sentido del humor un poco peculiar- le dije en mi tono más sincero y con una mirada de arrepentimiento fingido, pareció pensarlo es tan tonto que no debe tardar en creérsela, su expresión se relajos ¡si y un óscar para la mejor actriz!

- No me gusto esa broma-sonrió-eso quiere decir que ¿si iras conmigo?-diablos y ahora que digo vamos ¡piensa Bella!

- Uh, bueno yo en realidad eh, ¡iré con otra persona!-¡bravo! no pudiste decir algo mejor _fue lo primero que se me ocurrió_. Deje mi monologo interno para después. Mike lo pensó y sonrió amargamente.

-¿con quién iras?-mierda ahora si me jodi. ¿Con quién? Me miraba directamente a los ojos. ¿Dónde rayos esta Alice?

- Yo…ehh…bueno…con…- ¿qué mierda me pasa? ¡Yo no tartamudeo!- no es tu problema-agregue más segura pero Mike hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-si es mi problema se supone que tienes que ir conmigo- esto no me gusta ¡se está portando posesivo conmigo! ¿Quién mierda se cree?

- YO NO TENGO QUE HACER NADA CONTIGO-para ese entonces estaba realmente molesta y hablaba muy fuerte trate de zafarme de su agarre de nuevo sin éxito y el apretó mas fuerte e hizo que gimiera de dolor-SUELTAME ¡ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO!

-¡No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas con quien iras!-le iba a gritar que no iría y que me dejara en paz cuando una blanca, nívea y fuerte mano se interpuso y empujo a Mike lejos de mi.

- ¡ha dicho que la soltaras!-hablo de manera sombría la voz que pertenecía a la mano que empujo a Mike- ira conmigo- ¡ya va! ¿Yo qué? Espera el es tan… ¿donde están mis palabras? ¡Bella concéntrate!

-¿y quién eres tú?-desafío Mike ¿si quien eres tú? ¡Hermoso! ¡Bello! ¡Ángel!...

- Yo soy Edward Cullen-se acerco un paso a Mike y este retrocedió asustado por la expresión en el rostro de…!espera! ¿Ha dicho Edward?- futuro novio de… uh ella.- será cretino ni siquiera sabe quién soy.

- No lo sabía hermano, yo… lo siento-dijo atropelladamente Mike, el muy idiota y cobarde ya esta sudando-creí que no salía con nadie- ¡yo también creía eso!.

- No hay problema _hermano_, mientras te mantengas alejado de mi chica todo estará bien-dijo ¿mi chica? Sonó tan sexi su voz es tan hermosa todo él lo es…uhhhhgg ¡Bella concéntrate! Mike hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Edward estrecho su mano con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria al parecer, ese gesto me hizo sonreír.-Te vez más hermosa cuando sonríes-dijo mientras Mike se alejaba, sentí el calor en mis mejillas ¡demonios! ¿Por qué me tengo que sonrojar tan fácilmente? ¡Es un mujeriego!- eres una mudita hermosa-musito con su aterciopelada voz y me regalo una hermosísima sonrisa ladeada y picara ¡un momento! ¿Mudita? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes Cullen?-¿estás bien? -pregunto con un poco de aprensión y diversión. ¡Debe pensar que soy una retrasada por no contestarle!

- Eh sí, estoy bien-su sonrisa me aturdió un poco _¡concentración! _Me encamine de nuevo asía mi auto y no di ni dos pasos cuando él estaba sonriente al frente mío ¿Dónde diablos estaba Alice?-¿qué quieres?-pregunte molesta, más que con él, conmigo misma por todo lo que su presencia me afectaba.

-¿las gracias?-dijo sonriendo con _esa sonrisa _me deslumbro de nuevo_ ¡joder!-_ acabo de salvarte de el chico ese-dijo con asco en su voz.

-Emm entonces _gracias_-si en mi voz se filtro el inevitable sarcasmo, el estaba tratando de seducirme y no se lo permitiría.

-y ¿tu nombre es?-demando con más interés esta vez.

- Isabella- espere por una respuesta y ni se inmuto así que continúe- Isabella Swan idiota-su rostro reflejo una clara sorpresa.

-¿Bella?-pregunto dudoso

-eh si eso creo ¡si quieres te muestro mi identificación!- en definitiva he quedado a merced de mi sarcasmo, el iba a decir algo mas pero en ese momento apareció una saltarina y muy feliz Alice Cullen.

-bella lamento la tardanza conocí a alguien y…-se corto al ver a Edward que aun parecía en shock-te cuento luego ¿nos vamos?-yo asentí-adiós Eddi-le dio un beso en la mejilla y el arrugo la cara con disgusto, supongo por el sobrenombre. Pero no pudo reclamar nada pues Alice ya estaba dentro de mi auto ¿Cómo sabia que ese era mi auto? Sacudí mi cabeza y antes de entrar al lado de conductor le dije a Edward.

-La próxima vez te agradecería más que te metieras en tus propios asuntos-le regale mi sonrisa marca Bella Swan completamente sínica, el solo rodo sus ojos no parecía ofendido.

-Veo que con usted ya no va la caballerosidad _señorita_-me miro con descaro de los pies a la cabeza- solo espero que ya no se desmalle cuando le den besos suaves en los labios-dijo esto último burlonamente y se fue directo a un flamante volvo al cual subió y arranco rápidamente yo estaba paralizada ¡el cretino se había acordado! Y ¡se ha burlado de mí! No sé si sentirme alagada o insultada, creo que será mejor la segunda y se arrepentirá por haberse burlado de mi. pero primero ¡me encargare de Mike!

Tal vez olvide mencionarles que cuando Edward me beso por primera y única vez la sensación hizo que me desvaneciera en sus brazos. Técnicamente no me desmaye. Las piernas me fallaron. Fue un resbalón más bien. Él lo malinterpreto todo no es como si perdiera el control estando cerca de él. Allá ustedes si quieren creer lo contrario…

**Hola chikas gracias por las alertas y los favoritos, que aunque son pocos para mi significan mucho!**

**Gracias Ligia Rodriguez por ser mi primer review y por supuesto por tus loindas palabras !Gracias!**

**Espero que les guste y si no igual comenten y asi tal vez mejore...recuerden soy completamente nueva.**

**Capitulo dedicado a mi mejor amiga que me animo mucho a subir la historia !gracias gene!**

**Soy una novata. ]Pero no queria despedirme sin recomendarles a las que no lo lean aun, el limite del caos por sachita1212. Chicas ella es mi idola y no estoy ni cerca de parecerme a ella, pero queria compartir un poco de mi con ustedes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos en una historia que es completamente mía.

Capitulo beteado por la asombrosa Sofia Mellark de FFAD-_**www .facebook #!/groups /FFAddiction/**_

Estos eran los momentos en donde quedaba atrapada en la arrolladora soledad, en que la tristeza y el dolor que en el día simulaba y escondía me atrapaban por completo, sin darme tregua, sin dejarme escapar. Eran los momentos que estaba encerrada en mi casa más no en mi hogar, no lo sentía así. El crepúsculo ha llegado y desde el balcón de mi habitación puedo ver como lentamente una tras otra empiezan a caer gotas de lluvia afuera, gotas de agua que cuando son derramadas por mis ojos desbordan melancolía. Sin embargo la soledad no me molestaba, era el sentimiento que me embargaba era como si todo los pensamientos de los que huía en el día me atormentaban cuando estaba sola.

Hace más de una hora que regrese de la mansión Cullen, no me di cuenta de cuánto los había extrañado hasta que los vi hoy…

**Flash back **

Alice me indico el camino hasta su nueva casa. Habían adquirido una nueva propiedad que estaba a las afueras del pueblo al igual que la mía, solo que esta quedaba del lado contrario del pueblo y nuca había conducido por esta zona. Minutos más tarde entre los arboles del bosque se abría camino asía una hermosa casa estilo victoriana enorme y de un color mármol con un jardín bien cuidado para mi asombro, la casa era más grande que la de mi padre, aparque el auto en el garaje donde habían otros tres autos mas. Entre ellos el volvo de Edward.

-genial ya llego mi auto-dijo Alice mientras corría asía un muy hermoso porshe amarillo yo rodé los ojos era tan ostentoso como ella-¿no es hermoso bella? – pregunto de forma juguetona mientras miraba su auto de diferentes ángulos- y ¡llego perfecto! Ven mama estará feliz de verte- me arrastro hasta la entrada principal, abrió la puerta y entramos al recibidor que era amplio pero aun no estaba decorado.

Habían muchas cajas de diferentes tamaños en toda la estancia Alice grito un "_ya llegue mama" _que se escucho por todo el lugar y una muy ajetreada Esme apareció por las escaleras.

-Qué bueno que llegas cariño hay tanto por hacer-dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras con ese tono maternal que aun esta hermosa jovencita ¿es quien yo creo que es?-sonrió hacia mí y sentí un extraño calor en mi pecho así que sonreí de vuelta asintiendo- Bella querida tanto tiempo ¡estás tan hermosa!- me abrazaba con mucho amor ¡Dios¡ ¡cuánto la había echado de menos!

-Te extrañe tanto Esme – y no mentía estaba al borde de las lagrimas y no me separaba de su maternal abraso.

-Y yo a ti mi niña-murmuro en mi oído.

-Nos separamos y ella limpio las lágrimas que se me habían escapado, eran lágrimas de felicidad. Estaba tan contenta porque hayan vuelto.

-Carlise ven a ver quién nos visita-grito por encima de mi hombro Alice no paraba de sonreír-imagino que ya debiste de ver a Edward o me equivoco- asentí ruborizada sin poder comentar nada al respecto.

-Cariño debí insistir sobre los decoradores, pero tú eres tan terca-dijo un sonriente Carlise mientras bajaba por las escaleras- ¡esos ojos son inconfundibles!-dijo cuando estaba más cerca de nosotras seguía siendo tan cálido como recordaba- mi preciosa bella- murmuro con mucho sentimiento para ese entonces ya no estábamos fundiendo en un cálido abrazo.

-Me sentía en casa, ellos eran mi hogar. Carlise y yo nos separamos y luego hizo unas bromas acerca del porrismo refiriéndose a mi uniforme y todos reímos.

-¿A qué se debe tanta alegría?- la voz de Edward me distrajo de lo que Carlise seguía diciendo- ¿quién es la famosa visita de mama?- su voz se escucho más cerca venia entrando por una puerta que se encontraba a nuestra derecha lo mire embobada ¿es que acaso su sonrisa siempre me deslumbrara? El fijo su vista en mi y sonrió burlonamente lo que me recordó el incidente en el estacionamiento así que recobre mi compostura.

-Es la pequeña bella- le dijo Esme al recién llegado.

-Si ellos hablaron hoy en el instituto-dijo esta vez Alice que no tenía idea de lo que habíamos _hablado_

-¡Qué maravilloso!-exclamo Esme animadamente, por lo menos ya sé de dónde saco Alice su entusiasmo-espero que sean igual de unidos como cuando eran niños.

-Ya mujer déjalos en paz-dijo un bromista Carlise- por cierto tengo que ir un momento a la empresa Charlie me espera-murmuro penosamente mirándome-volveré antes que los de la mudanza se hayan ido-dijo esta vez mirando a Esme quien aun tenía su deslumbrante sonrisa.

-No te preocupes amor Edward se quedara a echarnos una mano al igual que bella ¿no es así?-Esme nos miro alternantemente sonriendo yo me encogí de hombros asintiendo y Edward simplemente me sonrió juguetonamente.

-Claro madre-dijo solamente con su aterciopelada voz- a bella le gusta ayudar o por lo menos le gustaba mucho antes-se refirió a mí de una forma extraña no sabría asegurarlo.

Carlise se marcho dejándonos a nosotros junto con unos señores que continuamente movían cajas de un lugar a otra ordenando las cosas que estaban dentro según las ordenes que Esme les daba Alice y yo hacíamos lo que Esme no decía. Y Edward subía cajas al segundo piso.

-Bella has crecido tanto cuéntame tienes novio cierto- Esme me sorprendió con ese comentario que sonó mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-Mama como asumes tan rápidamente que bella tiene novio-Alice no dio chance que le contestara a Esme y esta vez teníamos la atención de Edward que parecía más interesado en la conversación.

-Es que esta muy hermosa ¿no es así Edward?-me ruborice instantáneamente esperando la respuesta de Edward.

-Si, no es como si hubiese cambiado mucho-dijo con poco interés _¡mentiroso!_ Ni siquiera me reconoció en el estacionamiento.- referente a lo primero madre, creo que hoy ella discutía con su novio en el estacionamiento-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿bella eso es cierto?-demando Alice-no me habías contado eres…

-No es cierto Alice-la corte antes que se armara un drama de la nada quería matar a Edward- creo que tu _hermano_ malinterpreto todo- lo mire fijamente retándolo a que dijera lo contrario.

-Entonces ¿no tienes novio?-volvió a preguntar Esme ¿enserió tenemos que hablar de eso con Edward presente? Creo que ya no podía estar más roja.

-No, yo no salgo con nadie-murmure avergonzada ¡estúpido Edward!

-Oh Cariño no te preocupes el chico del estacionamiento no sabe lo que se pierde-Esme me guiño un ojo pícaramente. Diablos. Ella ahora cree que Mike me interesa ¡te odio Edward Cullen!

La tarde paso sin más comentarios de Edward ¡gracias a dios! Alice me dijo que tenía que contarme algo pero que sería cuando estuviéramos solas. Esme continúo su interrogatorio de mi vida haciéndome reír mucho. La tarde fue perfecta. Bueno casi perfecta por culpa de Edward en los momentos más extraños sentía su mirada quemarme y su jodida sonrisa cínica me tenia al borde de un colapso me costó mucho concentrarme. Alice conto las buenas nuevas a su madre sobre que estaba en el equipo de porristas y en eso paso toda la tarde monopolizando la conversación detalladamente sobre la audición, lo nerviosa que estaba y lo perra que era Tanya, Esme sonrió todo el tiempo.

Me marche antes de que anocheciera. Si llegaba después de Charlie las cosas se pondrían feas y preferí evitarme el trago amargo.

**Fin de flash back**

Lo que me trae de nuevo aquí, sola como siempre, pero con un nuevo sentimiento. Esperanza. Con los Cullen en Forks he vuelto a sonreír creo que las cosas mejoraran pues están peor desde que Rosalie se marcho.

Siete en punto hora de cenar para los Swan. Es regla ser puntual en la mesa. Charlie odia la impuntualidad.

Me acomode en mi asiento que estaba en un extremo de la enorme mesa. El otro extremo era ocupado por mi padre, quien no tardo en acompañarme. Nos sirvieron la cena en pleno silencio. Otra regla. No se habla mientras se come.

Pero hoy me arriesgaría, quería saber si con la llegada de los Cullen el también había cambiado.

-Padre ¿qué tal estuvo su día?-buen comienzo bella ¡con respeto! Me felicite. Espere su respeta que vino un momento después con un evidente tono de aburrimiento de parte de él

-Isabella te he dicho que durante la comida guardes silencio- ¡si Isabella! No bella. no hija. Desde que mama nos abandono solo soy Isabella para él.

-Pero padre…-rogué y él ni siquiera desvió su vista de la comida que masticaba lentamente. Trago y hablo de nuevo.

-Mi día estuvo bien, con Carlise aquí presiento que las cosas mejoraran-¡me hablo! Decidí agregar algo más.

-Si es genial que los Cullen hayan vuelto-espere que opinara algo como no lo hizo continúe- hoy fueron las audiciones de porrismo, Alice dio la prueba y está en grupo- le dije alegremente.

-Qué bueno- valla creo que ha sido la conversación más larga que hemos tenido sin que sea una discusión y sin nombrar a james ¡genial.

-Estuve esta tarde con los Cullen- declare emocionada.

-Lo sé-dijo ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¡Carlise!- no quiero que fastidies mucho a esa familia- dijo amargamente ¿fastidiar?

-Alice me pidió que la acompañara-dije molesta por insinuar que fastidio a los Cullen.

-Como sea- su tono fue indiferente y le dio un sorbo a su vino se limpio con una servilleta y antes de levantarse hablo de nuevo- james se mudara mañana a la casa temporalmente

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-demande molesta con mi voz un poco alta.

-Isabela ¡baja el tono de voz!-me regaño- yo no tengo porque explicarte las decisiones que tomo- dijo mientras acomodaba la silla en la mesa.

-¡Pero soy tu hija! Necesito saber por qué un extraño se viene a vivir a nuestra casa-demande muy pero muy molesta e irritada

-Primero no es un extraño, es mi mano derecha. Segundo las razones no deben importante y tercero espero que cambies tu actitud si quieres asistir a las estúpidas practicas de porrismo ¿me entiendes?-yo me encogí en mi silla su voz me intimidaba. No pude decir nada mas por que el ya se había marchado.

Ahora no solo tenía que soportar james esto, james lo otro; sino que también tendré que soportarlo diariamente aquí. Será difícil cumplir a cabalidad la promesa que le hice a Rosalie sobre mantenerme alejada de james.

Pensándolo bien será mejor que no le diga a Rosalie que james se mudara a casa. No entiendo cual es la histeria que le da sobre el tema. Ella no me cuenta nada y yo solo me limito a no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Termine de comer y me retire de nuevo al encierro de mi habitación mañana seria un largo día en el instituto, tendría a Alice. Pero deberé lidiar con Edward y con Mike. Ya pensare que hacer con este ultimo.

Después de un incomodo desayuno con Charlie-seguía molesta por lo de la noche anterior- me fui rápidamente al instituto, Alice me había mensajeado diciéndome que ya estaba allá así que conduje lo más rápido que me permitieron las mojadas y resbaladizas calles de Forks.

Aparque en mi lugar de siempre y que esta vez tenia al lado un ya muy conocido volvo, seguido del porshe de Alice. Me baje y camine hacia mi primera clase. Calculo. Faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que comenzara, agilicé mi paso y ni siquiera me fije en las personas que a mi alrededor volteaban a verme como cada mañana.

Llegue antes que el profesor y cuando fui a ocupar mi mesa de siempre no se imaginan mi sorpresa al ver a Edward ocupándola ¡lo que me faltaba! Ahora también ocupa mis lugares. Iba directo a reclamarle. Su sonrisa se ensancho a la espera de lo que sea que le fuera a decir. Pero las palabras nunca salieron de mi boca pues la escueta voz del profeso me pidió no muy amablemente que tomara asiento. Enfurruñada me senté en la mesa que seguía a la que generalmente ocupaba y en la que nadie se sentaba por el simple hecho de saber que era mía.

- Ese es mi lugar-murmure muy bajito en su oído mientras le tocaba el hombro.

- Lo sé, la rubia de allá me lo dijo- miro hacia donde estaba Jesica y le sonrió y le guiño un ojo pícaramente y esta soltó una ridícula risita.

- Entonces ¿porque rayos estas en mi lugar?- reclame esta vez con mi voz un poco más alta y con un poco de indignación.

- no veo tu nombre en ningún lugar- contesto casualmente. Quería matarlo.

- Tu eres un…-pero no llegue a mas pues el profesor estaba justo al frente mío con una cara de evidente descontento.

- ¿Algo que quiera compartir con la clase señorita Swan?-pregunto y yo negué rápidamente avergonzada por que me allá llamado la atención al frente de todos- bien entonces guarde silencio y preste atención- se alejo hasta la pizarra y prosiguió a explicar el ejercicio que estaba escrito. Yo mire al frente y observe con odio la melena rojiza que estaba delante de mí. Se veía tan suave, quería pasar mis manos por él y comprobar que tan suave era. _¡Basta bella!_ Por detrás pude ver sus mejillas extendidas en una sonrisa no me costó mucho imaginarme que era una sonrisa burlona. ¡Este Cullen me sacaba de mis casillas!

La clase transcurrió normal con varias intervenciones de Edward. El chico era inteligente pero había conseguido irritar al profesor con sus constantes correcciones.

El primer periodo termino y fui directamente a mi mesa de siempre. Encontré a Alice ya con el uniforme, sentada en una de las mesas de atrás, rodé mis ojos y en cuanto se fijo en mi le hice una seña para que viniera a sentarse conmigo ella sonrió y agraciadamente camino hasta mi mesa.

-Tanya sédele tu puesto a Alice, por favor- dije con mi tono de ¡no hay replica! sin embargo ella no lo entendió y me discutió.

-Pero este es mi lugar tú no puedes venir y simplemente mandarme porque se te da la gana-me tenia cansada su actitud, si no fuera porque en los pasados tres años fue el mejor prospecto de Rosalie ya la hubiese sacado del grupo.

-He dicho por favor-dije cancinamente pero aun con autoridad, ella no dijo nada más y se cambio a la silla del frente y Alice rápidamente se sentó a mi lado. Nos saludamos y comenzamos a comer nuestro almuerzo. Un momento después paso Jasper con Edward y ocuparon la mesa de al lado, el primero sonrió hacia Alice y la saludo amablemente. Tengo la impresión de que me había perdido de algo. Alice le devolvió el saludo con un leve sonrojo y no me costa adivinar que a ella le gustaba.

-¿Conoces a Jasper Hale?-pregunte en voz baja mirándola fijamente.

-Recuerdas que ayer tarde un poco en llegar y te dije que conocí a alguien- asentí lentamente esperando que continuara- pues fue a él. Tropecé con él cuando salía de los vestidores y bueno nos presentamos-se volvió a sonrojar- es muy guapo- agrego aun mas sonrojada.

-¡Te gusta!- asegure y ella asintió aun mas roja si eso era posible miro sonriendo hacia donde Jasper estaba comiendo y él le devolvió la sonrisa rápidamente dejando que por su labio corriera un poco del refresco que aun no terminaba de tragar. No pude evitar reírme y Alice me dio un codazo y me miro aprensivamente.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de el?-pregunto interesadamente mientras que yo aun miraba a un avergonzado Jasper limpiarse rápidamente el rostro con una servilleta y Edward reía a carcajadas atrayendo la mirada de varios en el comedor; su risa era tan fresca y contagiosa. Todo él era la perfección encarnada, perfectamente vestido con su rostro intacto y su cabello casualmente despeinado. Era tan sexi. Sacudí mi cabeza desviando así, demás pensamientos que no debía tener sobre su cuerpo. Así que decidí contestarle a Alice que ya me miraba impaciente.

-El es Jasper Hale , miembro del equipo de básquet del instituto-Alice sonrió efusivamente imagino que porque sabe que lo animaremos en los juegos- es de una buena familia y es todo un caballero sureño-Alice tenia sus ojitos iluminados mientras lo veía descaradamente, parecía ya no escucharme así que decidí jugarle una broma- el y yo salimos por un tiempo…-inmediatamente me vio con cara de espanto y esta vez fui yo la que atrajo la mirada de todos, riendo a carcajadas, no es como si riera todo el tiempo, así que a muchos les debió parecer un poco extraño. Ella aun no borraba esa expresión atormenta así que agregue rápidamente-es una broma tonta.

-No fue gracioso-dijo ella tratando de parecer molesta y sabiendo que si fue muy graciosa su reacción.

Hoy tampoco asistiría al segundo periodo. Tenía una rutina que terminar y preparar al equipo para los juegos.

Llegue con Alice al gimnasio y estaba casi todo el grupo pero faltaban mis perritas falderas que últimamente ya no estaban tan pegajosas. Antes de comenzar decidí que esperaríamos otros diez minutos para que llegaran. Ya me escucharían ese par.

Siete minutos más tarde entraban Tanya y Jesica riendo despreocupadamente.

-¿Donde estaban?-pregunte cuando estuvieron cerca de mí.

-Lamento la tardanza estábamos ayudando a alguien-dijo Jesica sonriendo. Alce ambas cejas incrédula. Ellas ¿ayudando a alguien? En definitiva verlo para creerlo.

-Edward Cullen nos pidió que lo orientáramos sobre como entrar al equipo de básquet- esta vez fue Tanya la que mas emocionada explicaba. Así que ya estas zorras se le estaban metiendo por los ojos a Edward y él ni corto ni perezoso que las alentaba coqueteando con ellas.- entenderás bella que solo estábamos ayudando al hermano de _tu mejor amiga _¿tienes algún problema con eso?-dijo rencorosamente y no sé por qué extraño motivo una ola de indescriptible enojo se adueño de mi-parece necesitar de mucha _ayuda- _dijo sugerentemente y mi enojo aumentó a niveles insospechados.-ya sabes, cómo es nuevo.

-No conocía esa parte tan generosa y hospitalaria de Tanya Denali-mi humor se filtraba en mis palabras- y sobre ¿si tengo un problema con eso? ¡Si lo tengo!- esta vez Alice, Jesica y Tanya me miraron fijamente- si hace que lleguen tarde a las practicas me molesta odio la impuntualidad-recalque mintiendo en parte por mis razones-y ustedes lo saben-Tanya me miro molesta y Jesica bajo su cabeza arrepentida.

Les pedí que comenzaran con calentamiento y todas empezamos con los ejercicios de rutina y media hora más tarde practicábamos la coreografía. Las nuevas chicas en conjunto con Alice supieron seguirnos muy bien así que la práctica fue muy provechosa esa tarde. Sin embargo nos limitamos solo a la coreografía sin hacer acrobacia, sería mucho para las chicas nuevas.

Recibí un mensaje de Taylor e inmediatamente sonreí el era mi aleado para mi venganza contra Mike quien en todo el día me había evitado.

"_bella ya la ronda de ejercicios terminaron y Mike es el ultimo en ducharse todo está listo. Su ropa no está en su casillero así que dense prisa si quieres que todo salga como lo acordado LoL._

_PD: Jasper se entero sin querer de mis planes y luego de morir de risa me ayudo no te preocupes. ¡Me debes una! XD"- _termine de leer el mensaje y una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujo en mi cara.

-Chicas antes de que vallan a las duchas debemos pasar por los vestidores de los hombres parece que ya publicaron las fechas de los juegos-dije inocentemente, muchas se quejaron por el cansancio pero igual corrieron a los vestidores. Yo las seguí mientras en mi cara se reflejaba toda la satisfacción por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Bella ¿debo estar preocupada por tu expresión?- Alice siempre tan perceptiva, negué con la cabeza aun sonriendo y extendí mi brazo indicando que pasara delante de mí por el enorme pasillo. Ella me miro inquisitivamente pero siguió caminando.

No tarde en escuchar las risas de todas las chicas y la gruesa voz de Mike.

-Chicos esto no es gracioso ¿Dónde está mi ropa?- y allí estaba Mike completamente desnudo tapando sus partes con ambas manos mientras esperaba respuesta de los demás miembros del equipo. Hasta Edward estaba presente. Todos reían y algunas de mis chicas comenzaron a sacar muchas fotos mientras el miraba desesperadamente a todos lados en busca de su ropa.

Me abrí paso entre la multitud y llegue hasta pararme justo al frente de Mike que muy rojo, no se por vergüenza o por rabia trataba de cubrirse lo mejor que podía. Levanto su vista y me miro interrogadoramente. Jasper estaba que se revolcaba de la risa y Taylor me hizo señas con sus pulgares aprobatoriamente. El tampoco soportaba a Mike, creo que nadie lo hacía.

-Muy bien Mike- dije lentamente mientras caminaba alrededor de él y todos continuaban riendo- espero que aprendas la lección y que nunca más se te ocurra montarme una escenita como lo de ayer- mis palabras eran burlonas y las risas acallaron para escuchar lo que decía

-Swan ¿fuiste tú?-su cara era un completo poema ¿es que era idiota o qué? ¡claro que era yo! Me quede justo al frente de él y saque de mi bolso un puño de ropa que había tomado del escondite de Taylor y se la lance al piso.

-¿está claro?- el no dijo nada y se apresuro a recoger la ropa dándonos una desagradable vista de su trasero. Todos estallaron de nuevo en risas y yo me escurrí de nuevo entre la muy asombrada multitud camino a las duchas. Ese tonto tendrá que pensarlo dos veces antes de meterse conmigo de ahora en adelante.

**Gracias a mi beta Sofia del grupo en el por tomarte el tiempo y dedicacion de correjir esta loca idea de mi cabesita! chicas arriba el link del grupo de FFAD quieten los espacios...besos a todas!**


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencia: los personajes son de crepúsculo, solo los uso para crear historia con mi imaginación.

Beta: Sofia Mellark.(Beta FFAD); www. Facebook. groups/ betasffaddiction

Decidí irme directo a mi casa, después del entrenamiento, quede muy cansada y Alice igual, así que no me insistió mucho para que fuera a su casa además la remodelación no terminaba. Al llegar a casa me extrañe al ver el auto de Charlie ya estacionado. Qué raro. También había otro auto, un mercedes y luego recordé lo de nuestro nuevo huésped, gemí por lo bajo mientras me encaminaba a la entrada. Mi intención era pasar desapercibida hasta llegar a la seguridad de mi recamara. Como cosa rara mis intenciones no parecían coincidir con las del resto.

- Isabella llegas temprano. Ven a saludar a James- odiaba su tono mandón. Desanduve mis pasos y camine hasta la sala de estar donde él y james tomaban un poco de licor uno frente al otro.

- Hola padre- bese su mejilla. Solo lo permitía cuando habían invitados o en presencia de alguna persona.- hola james- me voltee a mirarlo mas no me acerque más de lo necesario. El sonrió abiertamente.

- Hola pequeña Bella – su voz era ronca y gruesa siempre utilizaba ese tono al dirigirse a mí y me causaba escalofríos. Le regrese la sonrisa de manera forzada- tu chica sí que ha crecido Charlie es toda una mujercita-me dedico una mirada que me incomodo en sobre manera, mi padre se serbia otro trago y era ajeno a las miradas que james me dirigía.

-Te equivocas james, _mi chica_ no es más que una niña caprichosa e inmadura que ha crecido un poco. Eso es todo- mi padre siempre tan cariñoso nótese el sarcasmo.

-Toma asiento Bella- sugirió james ignorando el comentario de Charlie. Su mirada azul cielo era profunda y aterradora.

- Lo siento tengo tarea por hacer- mentí rá verdad es que no soportaba la tención que cada vez era más palpable en el ambiente, también quería sacarme este ridículamente revelador uniforme.

Llegue a mi habitación y acto seguido le pase seguro a la puerta. Eso era nuevo, ni siquiera sé porque lo hice pero igual deje la puerta así. Me metí a la ducha. El agua caliente relajo mis músculos, me vestí y me dispuse a dormir un rato.

Me despertó el timbre de mi teléfono, aun soñolienta y con los ojos cerrados tantee mi mesita de noche con la mano hasta que di con el condenado aparato, presione la pantalla y me lo lleve al oído el chillón grito de Alice hizo que me espabilara y me sentara verticalmente en mi cama aturdida por el ensordecedor sonido, Alice seguía hablando a gritos y yo aun no estaba lo suficiente despierta para llevarle el ritmo y entender lo que decía.

-¡Alice! Para, habla un poco lento por favor-espere su respuesta que siguió siendo igual de rápida. Pude entender que Jasper la llamaría a la vieja o que Jasper la llevaría a la fiesta. Creo que lo último es más probable.

La conversación no duro más de unos minutos ya que su emoción hizo que no entendiera la mitad de lo que decía por lo que mi participación fue casi nula. Cuando colgué me di cuenta que tenía tres mensajes sin leer.

"_**tengo que contarte algo contesta xfavor :D Alice"**_

El siguiente era de Taylor.

"_**Bella luego de que te fueras llego el director y no estaba muy contento con la desnudes de Mike. Lo llevo a su oficina se rumorea que le dará de baja en el equipo, tal vez te llamen a su oficina mañana. Cumplo con avisarte"**_

Mierda eso no estaba en mis planes ya pensare como zafarme de sus acusaciones, no será muy difícil, tengo un currículo de conducta intachable. Decidí leer el último mensaje era de un número desconocido.

"_**valla Swan lo de hoy fue bueno. Nada impresionante pero si gracioso, sin embargo sigo siendo el rey de las bromas mañana tal vez te de una probada; no sé si bastara con recordarte tu onceavo cumpleaños creo que amaste a mi amigo el Sr. Peludo fuiste un poco mala con el **_

_**Jajajajajaja XD"**_

_**Flash back**_

Mis ojos estaban cerrados tal como Edward me había pedido y mis manitas estaban extendidas esperando su regalo, me había sacado de mi fiesta con la promesa de darme el mejor regalo del mundo y yo lo seguí sin chistar. Pronto sentí unas pequeñas cosquillas en mis palmas y sonreí ante la sensación y lentamente separe mis parpados, emocionada por lo que fuera que sea el regalo que _mi Edward_-era mi mejor amigo y el más insoportable pero en mi mente así era _mi Edward _– me estaba dando. Creo que mi grito se escucho en todo Forks. En mis manos tenía nada más y nada menos que una aterradora, peluda, grande y muy asquerosa araña que caminaba hacia mi brazo, desesperada comencé a sacudir me pequeño brazo muy asustada gritando como loca mientras Edward estaba en el suelo muriendo de la risa.

-Si sigues así le harás daño al Sr. Peludo-dijo entre risas.

Logre sacármela de encima y desesperadamente la pisotee una y otra vez.

-No tenias que matarlo-me reprocho Edward aun riéndose ¿Qué estaba mal con él?- hei bellita no llores solo era una broma.

-TE ODIO-le grite y sin más Salí corriendo y me encerré en mi habitación, no volví a bajar a mi fiesta. No me importo el enojo de mi mama ni la insistencia de Alice…solo llore por lo malo que Edward había sido conmigo, yo desde siempre odie las arañas y él lo sabía. ¡Arruino mi cumpleaños!

_**Fin de flash back**_

Tras esos amargos recuerdos respondí indiferente de su comentario

"_**¿quién te dio mi numero Cullen? : "**_

Molesta deje el teléfono en mi cama y baje a cenar.

La cena de hoy fue más de lo mismo de todos los días con la diferencia que si alguien cruzaba alguna palabra eran mi papa y su adorado James. Pensé en pedirle permiso para la fiesta del viernes, pero el comento que se irían de viaje mañana y no regresaría hasta la semana que viene. Así que estaría sola y el no tendría por qué enterarse de mi salida la noche del viernes genial.

Termine de cenar y subí a mi habitación repitiendo el proceso de esta tarde. Tan rápido como entre le pase seguro a la puerta. Esto tal vez era porque no confiaba en james y mas que contribuía el hecho de que su habitación estaba justo al frente de la mía. Me tumbe en mi cama y revise mi iphone. Tenía dos nuevos mensajes.

"_**digamos que lo tome prestado del teléfono de alguien muy cercano"**_

Maldición Alice.

"_**señorita Cascanueces veo que el tiempo la ha hecho más obstinada me pregunto si seria porque me extrañaba PD: no te molestes con Alice, no sabe nada E.C"**_

Me debatí entre contestar o no sus mensajes, sabía que estas conversaciones no traerían nada bueno. Era tan engreído, además como es que recuerda la navidad cuando teníamos siete años y lo obligue a que bailara conmigo el cascanueces, desde entonces era chica cascanueces para él.

"_**Cullen creo que quien extraño a alguien fuiste tú. No puedo creer que me recuerdes tan bien. Lástima que yo si no es porque tú lo mencionas habría olvidado todo eso. B.S."**_

"_**solo me acurdo de los momentos graciosos, sabes cuánto me gustaba molestarte. Veo que has cambiado mucho pero sigues siendo igual de cabezota que antes. Admite que me extrañaste E.C."**_

"_**no admitiré nada que no sea cierto. No soy ninguna cabezota. No te entiendo Cullen ¿por qué me escribes si no me extrañaste? Admite que me extrañaste B.S."**_

"_**yo no te extrañe -.- como sea. Quería saber si vas a la fiesta del viernes? E.C"**_

¿Eso es una invitación? ¿Qué le digo?

"_**claro que voy. Olvidas ¿Quien es la capitana de las animadoras? ¿Tu iras? Porque hasta donde tengo entendido solo están invitados animadoras y miembros del equipo B.S."**_

"_**¿Qué te hace pensar que no estoy en el equipo? E.C"**_

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

"_**uhh supongo que por el hecho de que no tienes ni una semana en el instituto B.S."**_

"_**Tal vez te sorprendería lo rápido que soy para todo. **_¿_**Iras con alguien? E.C."**_

_¿_Había doble sentido?

¿Eso si es una invitación? El no creerá que como aparece de la nada yo saldré con él

"_**sola Cullen. Tu sabes mejor sola que mal acompañada B.S."**_

¿Fue muy duro? Tardo más que en los anteriores mensajes en responder.

"_**Bien. E.C."**_

¿Eso qué significa? ¿Se molesto?

"_**Bien. B.S."**_

Oh vamos Bella eres tan original…

Por esa noche no hubo más mensajes, así como en el resto de la semana. Edward Cullen parecía ignorarme y yo lo evitaba a toda costa. El jueves temprano mi padre y james se fueron yo solo le dije que Alice se quedaría el fin de semana conmigo y a él pareció darle igual. El viernes llego rápido sin muchos acontecimientos resaltantes solo el constante parloteo de Alice y su cita para esa misma noche. Terminaron los periodos de clases y hoy no habría práctica así que aquí estábamos en mi habitación y Alice sacando toda la ropa de mi armario repitiendo una y otra vez lo bien que tendríamos que vernos esa noche. Edward iría. El está en el equipo, no bromeaba y Mike había recibido un ultimátum del director que le advirtió que si sus notas no mejoraban se olvidara del equipo y todas las actividades extracurriculares. Parece que no me acuso y si lo hizo el director no le creyó pues mi semana estuvo sin interrupciones por parte de este.

Mire mi reloj eran casi las cinco y Alice aun no se decidía por que usar. Solo era una fiesta por dios. Yo usaría unos pantaloncitos cortos holgado de a cuadros en diferentes tonos de grises con una franelilla larga gris muy cool junto con una chaqueta negra-imagen en mi perfil- todo combinado con mis hermosos Louis Vuitton negros de 10cm y listo. Alice no sabía si decidirse por un lindo y muy corto vestido negro o por un conjunto de falda color azul marino que tenía una hermosa blusa blanca que dejaba a la vista uno de sus hombros. Después de mucho rato termino decidiéndose por lo segundo, yo se lo recomendé, no sé de donde me salió ese sentido de la moda pero Alice parecía muy satisfecha, ella también llevaría unos zapatos altos pero los de ella eran unos preciosos Manolo de un color gris oscuro.

Eran casi las nueve y nosotras nos observábamos muy felices en mi espejo de cuerpo entero muy a gusto con el resultado final. Mi cabello caía en bucles por mis hombros mi cara reflejaba un leve maquillaje y mis ojos resaltaban por el delineador, mis piernas parecían no terminar con estos zapatos. Alice estaba deslumbrante con el conjunto que eligió su pelo estaba más liso de lo normal y le daba un matiz más maduro igual que su maquillaje que era más oscuro que el mío pero no exagerado. Las dos estábamos hermosas, pronto escuchamos la bocina de una auto ella volteo nerviosamente asía mi, realmente le gustaba este chico.

-Calma Alice. Estas muy guapa y si Hale no se da cuenta lo golpeare-ella rio y se miro nuevamente en el espejo pasando sus manos nerviosamente por su ropa, alisando así arugas inexistentes en el traje- oye creo que lo mejor será que yo me valla en mi coche…

-Nada de eso Isabella-me interrumpió- ya lo hemos discutido y lo mejor será que ambas viajemos con Jasper es más seguro para las dos-me guiña un ojo es que ¿de verdad cree que beberé en esa fiesta? Pero lo cierto es que sería en Port Ángeles y es lo suficiente lejos como para no ser seguro a media noche así que asentí resignada. Alice sonrió contenta y escuchamos de nuevo la bocina y de un momento a otro me vi jaloneada por una muy ansiosa Alice escaleras abajo.

Media hora más tarde nos encontrábamos en una enorme casa imagine de alguno de los Halcones-jugadores del equipo de básquet de este lugar, es decir nuestros adversarios- Alice iba colgada del brazo de Jasper ellos parecían estar en su propia burbuja y en todo el camino que tardamos en llegar no deje de sentirme incomoda y fuera de lugar.

El lugar por dentro era una locura total, podría jurar que todo el instituto estaba aquí, la música era ensordecedora en él y había un montón de gente bailando sin parar en la pista improvisada en el centro de la sala. Me separe de Alice y Jasper y camine por un pasillo a la derecha que daba a otro salón donde había más gente, un par de fumadores estaban en unos sillones en una esquina con botellas en sus manos, otro puñado de gente bailando en el centro. Las luces eran más tenues de este lado y parecía haber más espacio; me acerque a una mesa de bebidas y tome una botella de agua parecía que el calor ya me estaba afectando. Me quede un rato observando a la gente bailar y tomar despreocupadamente aun no lograba reconocer a nadie. Alguien me tomo del brazo y me gire bruscamente. Era Alice quien se acerco lo suficiente para gritarme en el oído.

-LOS CHICOS ESTAN POR ALLA-movió su cabeza hacia un lado señalando a un grupo de personas sentadas en circulo en el suelo. Camine con ella hasta llegar a ellos y ver que eran como la mitad de nuestro curso en Forks en el centro de ellos estaba una botella. Joder estaban jugando.

Llegamos a ellos y pude ver a algunas de mis chicas pero inmediatamente mi vista quedo prendada en Edward que aun no se daba cuenta de mi presencia. Jesica le estaba murmurando algo en el oído mientras le pasaba su mano por el brazo sugestivamente y el sonreía mientras se tomaba un trago de su cerveza. Estaba irremediablemente guapo con un jean desgarrado una sudadera blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negro y su cabello como siempre sensualmente alborotado.

Alice y Jasper se sentaron en un sillón cercano a observar y yo seguí parada hasta que Lauren me llamo

-Bella ven únete ¡vamos a jugar la botella!-grito y todos voltearon a verme pero mi vista seguía puesta en Edward quien al escuchar mi nombre se desprendió del agarre de Jesica y me miro rápidamente. A pesar de la poca luz pude darme cuenta de la intensidad de su mirada y luego sonrió ladeadamente ¡quería matarme acaso! Se veía devastadoramente hermoso.- bella siéntate-Lauren desvió mi atención a ella quien me hacía señas de un espacio a su lado. Negué lentamente con la cabeza odiaba estos juegos.-vamos bella- insistió Lauren.

-Déjenla es una niña cobarde- la aterciopelada voz de Edward fue la que esta vez hablo por encima de la música. Lo mire y sonreía burlonamente.

- No soy ninguna niña-le dije de vuelta mientras me acomodaba al lado de Lauren justo al frente de Edward. El amplio mas su sonrisa, yo rodé mis ojos. Uno de los chicos tomo la botella y dijo las instrucciones.

-Bien chicos la parte de atrás manda y la punta obedece. Quien se oponga a obedecer deberá tomarse un vaso completo de vodka-señalo un envase mediano de vidrio. Valla eso era mucho sin duda hoy me emborracharía.

El juego dio comienzo y el primero en mandar fue Eric a Tanya, el reto a que se quitara su brasear por debajo de su blusa y como la zorra que es no se lo tuvieron que pedir dos veces mientras lo hacia su mirada no se despegaba de Edward. Yo estaba muy molesta. Varias vueltas más tarde me toco mandar a Tanya y yo la rete a que se volviera a poner el brasear y los chicos me abuchearon me dio igual. Sebastián le toco mandar a Edward y lo reto a que bailara como una chica él se negó firmemente y se llevo el vaso de vodka a sus labios y bebió de un solo trago dejo el vaso de nuevo mientras sacudía la cabeza. En el transcurso del juego hubieron muchos besos apasionados y uno que otra desnudes por parte de alguien. Yo por mi parte llevaba dos vasos de vodka y tres retos cumplidos. Había tenido que soportar ver como Tanya le metía la lengua a Edward cuando el idiota de Taylor reto a Tanya que besara a Edward y ella casi voló a la boca de este. Credo que ya llevábamos un par de horas en esto. Le dieron de nuevo la vuelta a la botella y esta vez Edward me manda a mi, lo miro asustada y el esboza una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bella veamos…-lo piensa un momento- quiero que me beses-me quede plasmada ¿él no podía retarme con el mismo o sí?- Que me beses por 20 segundos-creo que mis pupilas se dilataron de lo grande que abrí mis ojos ¡20 segundo!- Ustedes contaran- señalo a los demás- vamos bella dijiste que no eras una niña cobarde

Eso fue todo lo que necesite escuchar para pasar mis manos por su cuello y besarlo. Sus labios se amoldaron a los míos su aliento era dulce sabia a chocolate ummmm ¡esto era el cielo! Paso su lengua por mis labios en una clara invitación y yo rápidamente abrí mi boca permitiendo que mi lengua se uniera con la suya y pelearan por tomar el control ¡no había palabras para todo lo que sentía! Me faltaba el aire pero no importaba mis manos estaban enterradas en su sedoso cabello mientras que las de el estaban en mi espalda subiendo y bajando. Podía escuchar el contaje de los chicos 25, 26… se podía acabar el mundo y no importaría el beso continuaba podía sentir su respiración irregular al igual que la mía nos separamos en busca de aire yo estaba jadeando, lo mire fijamente sus orbes verdes tenían un color más oscuro y el estaba igual de afectado que yo por ese beso eso fue EL BESO en mi vida había besado a alguien así el me miraba intensamente abrió su boca para decir algo pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas tras el grito que Taylor lanzo.

-¡Eso sí que fue un beso! V-A-L-L-A ¡treinta y ocho segundos!

-Ustedes sí que se comieron vivos.

Podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas todos nos miraban con sonrisas salvo por Tanya y Jessica si las miradas matase gracias a ellas ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra. Mire de vuelta a Edward que estaba tomándose un trago de vodka y ya no me miraba. Me senté en mi lugar aun mareada por el beso, y ruborizada a más no poder por tener todas las miradas puestas en mí. Después de unos momentos de silencio esta vez fui yo la que desesperada por acabar con la tención le dio la vuelta a la botella que señalaba a Tanya que mandaba a Edward. Eso no era bueno.

-Edward quiero que me beses-señalo con un dedo su boca todos lo mire esperando que tomara el vaso de vodka pero para mi asombro se levanto a besar a Tanya.

Eso fue… !Dios! terminaba de besarme y… estaba tan molesta me levante y camine hacia el pasillo donde Alice me había sacado mis ojos picaban y no quería que nadie me viera llorar ¡Estúpido Cullen!

**Ligia Rofriagues, iara33, kriss21,M.L. ,daiuamico y por supuesto anonimos gracias por sus reviews subi el capi lo mas rapido que pude el siguiente tratare de subirlo a comienzo de la siguiente semana espero que les guste tanto como me gusto escribirlo... no me odien por dejarlo asi y no odien a Edward pronto el podra contarnos que es lo que pasa por esa tonta y hermoza cabeza jeje :* un beso grande a todas las que se toman un tiempito y me leen !diganme que tal!**


	5. Chapter 5

Advertencia: los personajes son de crepúsculo, solo los uso para crear historia con mi imaginación.

Beta: Sofia Mellark.(Beta FFAD); www. Faebook. groups/ beasffaddiction

_Capitulo 5_

_Eso fue… ¡Dios! terminaba de besarme y… estaba tan molesta me levante y camine hacia el pasillo donde Alice me había sacado mis ojos picaban y no quería que nadie me viera llorar ¡Estúpido Cullen!_

Iba por mi cuarto vaso de vodka y mis caderas se movían al ritmo de la música, estaba molesta pero no le daría motivos para que se burle de mí. La música cada vez era más alta y todo el mundo bailaba abarrotado, por lo que yo solo los miro desde una esquina apartada cerca de la mesa de las bebidas. Alice y Jasper ya hace rato que se sumergieron en su propia burbuja. Decidí darles su espacio lo que me deja aquí, sola… pensando en el idiota más grande del mundo. Lleve el vaso de nuevo a mi boca para un largo trago…

- Vaya Swan, además de linda ¿alcohólica?- dijo una voz a mi espalda, lentamente me gire con una sonrisa maliciosa en mis labios.

- Jake, creí que no vendrías- lo abrace muy fuerte, el podría ayudarme con algo que mi linda cabecita está preparando.

- Bella creí que me conocías mejor. Además soy el anfitrión y tu eres todo lo que he esperado esta noche- su mirada era intensa yo solo le sonreí pestañando un poco.

Jacob es el capitán de los Halcones, si la competencia y nada mejor que eso para mis planes…lo conozco desde mucho antes que yo fuera la capitana de las animadoras y que siquiera él estuviera en el equipo. El vivía en Forks y fue hace menos de un año que se mudo acá, era el antiguo capitán del equipo, ahora es el de su nuevo instituto. Lo cierto es que él y yo somos muy buenos amigos aunque sus intenciones con respecto a mi no son exactamente amistosas y lo ha dejado en claro más de una ocasión, justo como lo hacía en este momento tomándome por la cintura y llevándome a la pista. No me resistí pues a través de mi vista periférica registre a solo unos metros la mirada fija y penetrante que Edward tenia sobre mi; le mostrare que si para el nuestro beso significo nada para mi significo menos que nada.

-Bella cuéntame ¿el equipo se prepara para perder la temporada?- tuvo que gritarme en el oído para poder escucharlo sobre la música.

- Jacob esta noche no hablemos de nada relacionado con los partidos-le rogué y me voltee quedando de espalda moviéndome sensualmente al ritmo de Rihanna y Britney "S&M", las manos de Jacob se movían por mis costados mientras yo seguía bailando y miraba fijamente a Edward que estaba justo al frente mirándome con la mandíbula apretada, no parecía muy feliz.

Sentía el aliento de Jacob en mi cuello mientras me murmuraba en el oído.

-¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves?-yo negué sonriendo pero mi vista aun seguía clavada en Edward y no paraba de moverme - Pues estas muy hermosa- su mano comenzó a descender peligrosamente y me voltee lo más rápido que pude tratando de mantener mi sonrisa seductora. Este juego tengo que seguirlo hasta el final.

-Gracias tu también estas muy guapo- el fue acercando su rostro asía mi con una clara intención. De nuevo me voltee en el fondo teníamos como música a Katty Perri "last friday night" así que no teníamos que bailar muy pegados. Busque a Edward con la mirada pero ya no estaba donde lo había visto la última vez.

La gente comenzó a hacer más espacio en la pista dejándole entrada a una pareja conformada nada más y nada menos que por Edward y Victoria. Sin duda Cullen trabaja rápido. Victoria se movía exageradamente dejando claro que lo de ella no era un baile casual sino toda una coreografía. Los demás dejaron de moverse incluso Edward que antes la tomaba por la cintura ahora se limito a darle su espacio, su mirada era desafiante me gire a ver si había alguien detrás de mí y no; no había, así que me estaba desafiando a mí.

Esto era ridículo se que entre ella y Jacob hubo algo hace ya un tiempo y que además que era la capitana de su propio equipo de animadoras y por ende mi competencia, no era motivo suficiente para odiarme. Vale, admito que una que otra vez me he pasado con ella, pero deberíamos dejarlo en el pasado ¿no? Creo que ella no piensa lo mismo regreso y tomo a Edward por las solapas de la chaqueta y seguía moviendo su cuerpo pegada a él. Sentía hervir mi sangre. Me estaba provocando, Edward lo sabía y le ayudaba. ¿Cuando mi juego se había volteado a su favor?

Era claro que me estaba retando y la gente comenzaba a abuchearme. No soy conocida por ser impulsiva pero a situaciones extremas medidas extremas. Tome el brazo de Jacob y lo arrastre hasta el centro y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de alguna mezcla de David Guetta, todos comenzaron a animar el lugar gritando y apostando esto era una locura. Edward y Jacob hace rato que dejaron de bailar con nosotras y victoria y yo más que bailar, estábamos haciendo extravagantes rutinas. Incluso parte de su equipo y el mío se nos habían unido incluyendo a mis perritas falderas y a Alice. Todos nos rodeaban en una especie de círculo, ellas llevaban la delantera con unos sofisticados pasos, sin embargo luego de que dieran su demostración me adelante con mis chicas a mis espaldas.

- Chicas lo que practicamos esta mañana a la cuenta de cuatro- no estaba segura de que funcionara, lo peor que podría pasar es que nos dejaran en ridículo…- uno, dos, tres y cuatro.

No importo el ritmo de la música nosotras creamos uno propio y los balanceos de mis chicas fueron perfectos incluso la coreografía fue putamente perfecta gracias a las sugerencias que justo Alice nos había dado esa mañana. Esto sí que fue innovador termine con un largo Split justo al frente de victoria que tenía una mueca de fastidio, todos estallaron en aplausos me levante con estilo. La señale, apunte el piso y luego pise fuerte con mis tacones el lugar que había señalado, dejando sobre entendido como la había pisoteado en la pista. Yo me di vuelta y el resto de mi equipo les lanzo besos burlones al aire.

El paso que seguía esta noche era agotador. Victoria había desaparecido, Edward bebía sin control en una especie de barra a solo un par de metros de mí. Jacob y yo conversábamos o lo intentábamos por encima de la música, sentados en uno de los muebles del lugar. Todo estaba hecho un asco, pero según Jake las cosas seguían bajo control teniendo en cuenta que era su casa y sus padres no regresaban hasta el domingo, deje de preocuparme no era mi problema. Jake sabía que luego de esta fiesta su popularidad subiría a niveles estratosféricos. Su vanidad era grande y me atrevería a decir que superaba la de mi hermana y eso si que dejaba mucho que decir.

-Parece que le has dado una muy grande muestra de humildad a las animadoras de mi equipo- a Jake los efectos del alcohol se estaban mostrando y hablaba como un tonto y su mirada no se apartaba de mis piernas me estaba poniendo incomoda.

- Bueno ya sabes la humildad no se me da bien.

- La Bella de hace un tiempo no estaría de acuerdo con eso- se fue acercando peligrosamente y su mano se había instalado en la parte superior de mi muslo- era tan tímida- susurro a solo centímetros de mi boca, yo estaba completamente quieta, que mas daba si me besaba, cerré mis ojos esperando y consiente que Edward miraría todo.

Espere y espere pero en lugar de un beso lo que vino a continuación fueron una salta de maldiciones provenientes de Jacob, abrí mis ojos asustada.

-¿Pero qué coño?- se paro del mueble- ¿Por qué diablos has vaciado tu bebida en mis pantalones?- estaba a punto de golpear a Edward, cuando este se tambaleo un poco.

-Lo siento hermano- su voz era pastosa. ¿Estaba borracho?- no me he fijado… y yo emm- sus palabras chocaban entre sí- si estaba borracho.

-No me importa si no te has fijado, ¿tienes idea de cuánto cuesta este pantalón?- señalo al mismo, mientras trataba de limpiar el chorreante liquido yo rodé los ojos.

-Lo siento-se encogió de hombro de nuevo tambaleándose.

-Olvídalo, veré que hago- yo me incorpore y me puse de pie- esto Bella…-paso sus manos por su poco cabello negro su tono era irritado- voy a cambiarme- sin más se perdió por las escaleras dejándome sola con Edward que tenía un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. Lo ignore y volví a sentarme el imito mi movimiento y se sentó justo a mi lado donde Jacob había estado antes.

-Uiii no me di-gas que interrumpí algo- casi escupe las palabras parecía muy borracho. Continúe ignorándolo olímpicamente.

-Bella no te puedes molestar conmigo- trato de tomarme la mano y rápidamente me puse de pie y comencé a caminar al baño.

Entre el pequeño baño. Necesitaba respirar, era mucho para una noche. Me mire en el espejo y vi lo sudorosa que estaba, agache mi cabeza a la altura del lavamanos para echarme un poco de agua en la cara. Cerré los ojos mientras lo hacía, los abrí y un grito ahogado escapo de mi boca cuando mire en el espejo y me di cuenta de que Edward estaba justo detrás de mí mirándome intensamente con esos hermosos ojos verdes a través del espejo. Me voltee quedando de frente con él, sentía todo su calor corporal en mi propio cuerpo ¿era deseo lo que había es sus ojos? Su mirada era más oscura y penetrante, mire la puerta y me di cuenta que le había pasado seguro. Esto no era bueno, mis manos estaban completamente sudadas y me agarraba con fuerza del lavamanos para no caerme. Su mirada me ponía la piel de gallina y sentía como temblaban mis piernas.

-Que… ¿Qué ha-haces a-aquí?-tartamudee el sonrió ladinamente y puso su mano en mi cuello y con un poco de presión choco sus labios con los míos.

Ya no pensaba, el mundo se detuvo al igual como hace un rato en el estúpido juego. Su boca era demandante con la mía, su movimiento era rudo y brusco, no me importo, hacia que lo deseara más. Aun podía sentir el alcohol en su boca pero el sabor a chocolate y algo mas no se había ido. Nos movió y me pego contra la pared mientras su lengua hacia contacto con la mía en un baile lento, pasional y peligroso. Separo sus labios de los míos y volvía respirar, pero él no se detuvo descendió besando mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, eche mi cabeza para atrás disfrutando, pequeños gemidos se escaparon de mi boca y eso pareció encenderlo mas pues rápidamente regreso a mi boca y me beso con ímpetu. Nos movió de nuevo y me pego contra el mesón del lavado, sus manos bajaron y las situó en mi trasero me suspendió un poco y yo alce mis largas piernas y las cruce en su cintura.

El beso continuo, el jadeaba contra mi boca y esta vez fui yo la que descendió besando su cuello. Mis bragas estaban completamente húmedas, lo deseaba. ¡Joder sí que lo deseaba! como nunca había deseado a nadie. Me sentó en el lavado y sus manos empezaron a moverse en mis muslos y ascendían lentamente mientras me besaba y murmuraba mi nombre con voz ronca por el deseo.

-Edward- gemí con voz estrangulada mientras sentía sus caricias en la parte alta de mis muslos, esto era el cielo.

Tocaron la puerta pero nosotros seguimos comiéndonos sin importar nada más, pero los golpes se hicieron más insistentes. Nos separamos un poco con la respiración agitada.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- pregunto una voz masculina ¡mierda Jasper! Edward también se dio cuenta se separo completamente de mí y me bajo y una mueca de disgusto adorno su cara ¡yo tampoco quería que las cosas quedaran así!

-¿Quién está ahí?- ¿es enserio Alice? Vi el rostro de Edward su deseo seguía ahí y mirando un poco más abajo su pantalón que estaba un poco más ajustado también me lo dejaba saber. Puse un dedo en mi boca indicándole que hiciera silencio.

-Este si Alice ¡yo estoy aquí! Salgo en un momento- le grite.

-Oh Bella te he estado buscando nos vamos-grito Alice de vuelta- te espero en la salida.

-Ya voy

Mire a Edward que estaba cabizbajo. Se movió un poco y se tambaleo, mierda había olvidado que estaba borracho ¿cómo lo dejaba así? Se acerco de nuevo a mí y trato de besarme, me aparte, si lo besaba de nuevo no saldría nunca de este lugar.

-Edward escucha- tome su cara con mis manos para asegurarme de tener toda su atención- yo saldré y luego de un rato sales tu ¿vale?

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Tienes que hacerlo yo arreglo unas cosas con Alice y regreso contigo ¿sí?- pareció pensarlo y luego asintió repetidas veces exagerando el movimiento.

Camine por los pasillos mi cara ardía por lo que minutos atrás había pasado con Edward, no es como si la gente supiera que había pasado pero igual me daba vergüenza. Mientras caminaba a la salida meditaba varias cosas. Edward no era tan malo como creía, lo de Jacob no fue intencional, esta borracho. Lo de Tanya, bueno era un juego y yo actué como una niña después de todo a quien beso sin estar jugando fue a mí. Llegue hasta Alice y deje mis razonamientos para después.

- ¿estás lista Bella?

- Esto…Alice veras…-¿porque estaba tan nerviosa?

- Bella pareces un tomate de lo roja que estas ¿bebiste mucho esta noche?

- Un poco-dije apenada, pero regrese de nuevo a mi punto original- Alice tal vez debería llevar a tu hermano a casa no sé si pueda manejar solo-le solté de golpe.

- ¿Quién? ¿Edward?- ¿Cuántos hermanos tiene? Dahh asentí claro que Edward- ¿Por qué?- pregunto un poco más interesada y con picardía en su mirada. Ella no podía saber que paso entre nosotros ¿o sí? Me ruborice más si es que acaso podía.

- El esta borracho- le aclare y ella estallo en risotadas, Jasper y yo la miramos como si tuviera dos cabezas ¿se estaba riendo por que su hermano estaba borracho?- ¿de qué te ríes?

- ¿Edward borracho?-pregunto de nuevo riéndose, yo asentí nuevamente y ella rio mas- ¿mi hermano?-pregunto de nuevo entre risas creo que otro Cullen también estaba borracho…

- Si Edward Cullen tu hermano, hijo de Esme y Carlise Cullen –dije sarcásticamente- ¿de qué te ríes?

- Bella mi hermano nunca por más que tome, nunca se emborracha –explico y mi cabeza empezó a unir cavos- es algo difícil de explicar pero es umm-lo pensó un momento- imposible que este borracho me consta-aseguro riéndose- creo que te ha engañado- y siguió riéndose yo estaba de nuevo molesta.

- Oh no lo sabía-trate de mantener mi mejor cara de póker-me olvide de mi bolso ya regreso para que os podamos marchar.

Camine decidida. Hoy sería el último día que Cullen se burlaría de mí, me iba a escuchar. Detuve mi v caminar de repente al ver a Tanya colgada de su cuello. El parecía tratar de alejarla, ya todo me daba igual seguí mi camino me serví un gran vaso de agua y camine hasta quedar al frente de ellos Tanya seguía intentando abrasarlo él se giro y me vio con una evidente preocupación. Se quito a Tanya de encima y me encaro.

-Bella yo…-y no termino pues el agua que había en mi vaso ahora estaba por toda su cara

-Tal vez así se te quite la _borrachera-_dije sarcástica me gire y mire a Tanya que estaba igual de sorprendida que Edward y le dije- todo tuyo- camine de regreso sin importarme que Edward siguiera llamándome sabia que venía atrás de mi por lo que camine más rápido subí al auto de los chicos y les dije que arrancara ya.

Me desperté muy temprano para mi gusto ese sábado la verdad es que no había podido dormir bien los besos de Edward turbaban mi mente Alice continuaba dormida en la colchoneta al lado de mi cama. Ella se quedaría todo el fin de semana en mi casa. Fui hasta la cocina a ver si mi nana había preparado desayuno.

Una cantarina Alice bajo las escaleras muy feliz. Hasta yo lo estaría si hubiese dormido lo que ella. Ya era mas de mediodía por lo que sabía el motivo de su felicidad ¡compras! Estaba a punto de subir a cambiarme cuando el timbre sonó. Fui corriendo a abrir la puerta era…Edward. Había ignorado todas las llamadas y mensajes que tenía en mi teléfono sobre él y ahora el estaba aquí.

**Gracias a todas por los favoritos y alertas es fantástico saber que hay personitas en otros lugares del mundo que leen a esta tonta chica admiradora de fanfics! Sus reviews me animan mucho no sean malitas déjenme alguno! Jeje mil gracias a mi beta Sofía es bueno contar con alguien que ponga un poquito en norma a mis locas palabras.**

**Díganme que creen que pasara ahora! ¿si?**

**Besos a todas nos leemos prontito! :***


	6. Chapter 6

Advertencia: los personajes son de crepúsculo, solo los uso para crear historia con mi imaginación.

Beta: Sofia Mellark(Beta FFAD); www. Faebook. groups/ beasffaddiction

**Edward PVO**

Por mi cara se escurría el agua que minutos antes estaba en el vaso de Bella. Mierda sabía que no estaba borracho y ahora caminaba apresuradamente hasta la calle, trate de alcanzarla pero fue en vano el coche de Jasper ya había partido con ella y mi hermana adentro. Triple mierda, ahora si estaba totalmente jodido. Mire de vuelta y Tanya caminaba peligrosamente en mi dirección por lo que subí en mi auto y partí rumbo a mi casa mientras mis pensamientos tenían un rumbo distinto al que en estos momentos quería ir _Isabella Swan_.

Desde que regrese a Forks no había otra cosa en mi cabeza que la presuntuosa capitana de las porritas que hace un tiempo no muy lejano fue mi amiga. El tiempo parece hacer mella en las personas y en ella de verdad que fue grande. Yo recordaba a una niña tierna y que siempre tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, una niña tímida que solo hablaba con pocas personas contándose su hermana. Una niña a la que tenía la necesidad de hacer enojar. Una niña que hoy era todo menos una niña.

Vale debía admitir que yo también había cambiado y reconocía que aquel beso de despedida _mi primer beso_ era algo que en su momento creí un impulso y que con el tiempo decidí ignorarlo así como todo lo que aquella niña provocaba en el. Era por eso que me había convertido en un completo playboy. Pero de todas las cosas que espere encontrarme a mi llegada la última que me paso por la cabeza era a esa hermosa criatura en la que se había convertido la niña Isabella. Aquel primer día en el estacionamiento aun me sorprende en mis propios recuerdos, en un primer momento no la reconocí pero esos ojos de me seguían teniendo ese mismo efecto en mi y seguían mostrando todas las emociones que por su mente pasaban. Su carácter se había reforzado sonreí recordando la escena que me monto hace solo uno momentos, aun no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas tal vez si dormía un rato se me ocurriría algo.

La noche había sido un desastre desde el comienzo. Primero tratando de controlarme al verla tan hermosa esa noche, luego ante la necesidad de retarla que su desafiante mirada me producía y para terminar ese beso en el juego. No había podido evitarlo desde que comenzó la noche solo pensaba en cómo se sentirían esos carnosos labios en los míos, y el hecho de retarla me pareció la escusa perfecta. Pero eso simplemente acabo con mi poco autocontrol.

**_FLASH BACK_**

Besarla era la cosa más increíble que había sentido, tenía un sabor dulce y su lengua se movía de una forma sensual en mi boca lo que me enloquecía, toda ella lo hacía. Me asusto la forma en que mi cuerpo reaccionaba en su presencia fue por eso que bese a Tanya tenía que demostrarme a mí mismo que nuestro beso no fue la gran cosa ¡pero qué mierda si lo fue! Tanya no sabía igual a Bella, no besaba igual que Bella y no era Bella.

Me di cuenta de eso demasiado tarde, admito fui un completo idiota pero ella no podía comportase tan rebelde. Esto era un tonto juego y los besos iban y venían. Me molestaba la capacidad tan grande que tenia de hacerme enrojar y ni siquiera estaba presente. Me separe de Tanya que ya estaba abrazada a mí, parece que las consecuencias de este jodido beso serian peores de lo que pensé.

Fui en busca de Bella y la muy… joder soy _un caballero, soy un caballero _estaba bailando con el tal Black, que por cierto conocí y sé que era el antiguo capitán del mi equipo y que ahora era el anfitrión de esta jodida fiesta.

Me recargue en lo que era una especie de barra, no despegaba los ojos de Bella y podría jurar que ella sabía que la miraba, me estaba provocando y el idiota de Black sí que aprovechaba la situación para mostrar que tan habilidosas eran sus condenadas manos. Bella quería jugar pues que empiece el juego. Había observado que a mi derecha estaba una pelirroja que miraba con furia el mismo punto que yo miraba, así que no dude en guiarla a bailar. Bella me miraba y podía verla fulminándome con los ojos, la mirada de la chica que me acompañaba era intimidante y su baile era muy exagerado. De un momento a otro todo se salió de control y pude entenderlo… "guerra de animadoras" rodé mis ojos mientras me alejaba de la pista tenía el presentimiento que no era un enfrentamiento amistoso, pude ver como Black también se alejaba ahora era oficial todos hicieron espacio y el espectáculo empezó.

Realmente estas chicas sabían lo que hacían no pude fijarme mucho en quien llevaba la delantera pero los calientes movimientos de Bella hacían que olvidara todas la demás. El lugar era puros gritos por encima de la música, y fue entonces que llego el final, y que final mi mandíbula se abrió al ver la flexibilidad de mi chica que con un par de señas les aclaro quien había pisoteado a quien.

Trate de acércame a ella cuando un pensamiento cruzo mi mente había dicho_ mi chica_ ¿que mierda está mal conmigo? yo no tengo chicas, solo nenas con las que paso el rato ¿Qué era lo que Swan tenía? ¿Por qué lograba descontrolarme tanto? Pare en seco tenía que despejar mi cabeza. Busque un trago y cuando pensaba salir un rato a la calle pille a Bella y a Black en un mueble muy cerca uno del otro. Ella giro su cabeza y me miro y rápidamente su comportamiento cambio y el contacto con Black se volvía más intimo, sentía que reventaba de coraje veía todo rojo, quería arrancarle la cabeza o tal vez cortarle las manos a ese cabron para que supiera que no debía tocar así a mi chica…mierda de nuevo_ mi chica_. Trate de Calmarme para este momento creo que llevaba dos botellas de vodka en mi torrente sanguíneo eso sin contar las cervezas, pero eso no significaba nada ´por más que tomara nunca me emborracharía Carlise me lo había explicado mi organismo procesaba muy rápido el alcohol…

Nunca me emborrachaba… una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujo en mi cara cuando una idea se fue formando en mi cabeza. Si estaba borracho podía justificar un comportamiento posesivo de mi parte o cualquier maricada que sirviera para separarla de ese cabron. No estaba seguro si funcionaria pero fije mi vista de nuevo en ellos y vi como Black pasaba sus manos por las cremosas piernas de ella y como ella se acercaba a él…se besarían y me importo una mierda sin funcionaba o no.

Camine rápidamente hasta que "accidentalmente" choque con Black que termino derramando su bebida en lo que parecía ser un costoso pantalón o yo que sé, eso fue lo que él dijo. Trato de pelear conmigo pero yo rápidamente me ajuste a mi nuevo personaje "Edward borracho" lo demás fue sencillo la nenita de Black corrió como una niña a cambiarse alegando no se qué cosa sobre lo que costaba su pantalón, ¡será marica!

Me concentre en Bella que se sentó y no dijo ni una palabra realmente estaba cabreada conmigo. Trate de arreglar las cosas con ella pero lo último que supe fue que se fue lo más rápido posible a el pasillo que daba con los baños y no tarde en seguirla, la vi meterse al baño y rogué a dios que no le hubiera pasado seguro a la puerta por lo que en lugar de tocar gire la manilla con cuidado, sonreí internamente mientras entre sin hacer el menor ruido posible serrando la puerta y pasándole seguro tras de mí.

El sonido del _clic _del seguro hizo que Bella levantara su cabeza del lavamanos y me mirara por el espejo sus ojos parecían un poco desenfocados, ella estaba nerviosa. Estaba nerviosa por mí, yo la ponía así no puede evitar que mi ego creciera. Cuando ella se volteo a encararme lo primero que hice fue impactar mi boca con la suya no quería ser tierno y por su reacción supuse que ella tampoco lo quería. Sus manos fueron a mi nuca y mi cabeza amaba la sensación de sus dedos enterrados en mi cuero cabelludo, yo por otra parte la aferre a mi cuerpo por la cintura el calor se había instalado en un punto clave de nuestro cuerpos y sin duda pedía a gritos ser aliviado. Nos voltee pegando su espalda contra la fría pared del baño mientras la intensidad de nuestro beso aumentaba su lengua peleaba con la mía sin darme tregua y mis manos tenían vida propia a través de su cuerpo, esto era deseo, el más puro deseo de algo carnal o eso se repetía mi cabeza ante el cumulo de sensaciones ajenas a mí, que recorrían ahora mi cuerpo todo era muy intenso y la lucha creciente en mi mente me enloquecía pero de nuevo sentí su lengua enroscarse con la mía y todo pensamiento quedo vetado ante semejante acción por parte de ella.

Nos gire de nuevo chocando esta vez contra el lavado, lleve mis manos a su trasero y la levante un poco ella entendió lo que quería y rápidamente envolvió sus hermosa piernas en mi cintura y mis manos se movieron a la altura de sus mulos comprobando la suavidad de estos. Bese unas cuantas veces su cuello su olor me embriagaba por completo quería besar todo su cuerpo sin detenerme sentía las pulsaciones de mi amigo que ya pedía ser liberado pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando unos fuertes golpes en la cabeza y la clara voz de Jasper se escucho a través de la puerta me quede quieto volvieron a tocar ayude a Bella a ponerse dé pie nuestras reparaciones eran agitadas e irregulares pero esta vez fue la voz de Alice la que hablo.

Bella me hizo seña con su mano para que no hablara y le aseguro a Alice que iría pronto con ella, es que acaso pensaba dejarme así, no podía permitirlo y hice lo más tonto y estúpido que pude haber hecho; continúe con mi actuación de borracho al menos de esa forma ella se ocuparía de mi lo cual funciono ya que ella prometió estar de vuelta conmigo y aun exaltada salió a encontrase con Alice.

Unos minutos después yo también Salí del baño pero no había caminado ni dos metros cuando Tanya se guindo de mi cuello, maldita sea tenía que sacármela rápido de encima o esta noche no terminaría como debería. Trate de zafarme de su fuerte abrazo pero rápidamente vi como Bella con una completa cara de póquer se acerco a mí a paso decidido me zafe del abrazo de Tanya y aun sin verlo necesario me apresure a darle explicaciones, que nunca llegaron a salir de mi boca pues me corto aventándome el agua que traía en su vaso y aclarando que sabía lo de mi farsa borrachera. Mirando sus ojos pude entender que no solo le molestaba el engaño sino que también creía que me había burlado de ella. Ahora sí que la has jodido Edward Cullen y mucho, me dijo mi estúpido subconsciente y he de reconocer que tenía razón.

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Llegue a casa guarde el auto en el garaje, entre a casa y en silencio camine hasta mi habitación y me tumbe en mi cama, pero el sueño no me llego. En mi mente solo una cosa rondaba y era Bella. No entiendo cómo puedo seguir girando alrededor de ella después de todo este tiempo. Parezco una niñata pensando en cómo sus labios se amoldan en los míos o en cómo su lengua se movía insistente en la mía o como la tuve hace un par de horas en el baño. Demonios esto no me ayudaba para nada y necesitaba una ducha fría urgente. Mañana arreglaría las cosas con ella prefería paz que guerra y encontraría la forma de arrancármela de la cabeza.

**Bella PVO**

_Ya era más de mediodía por lo que sabía el motivo de su felicidad ¡compras! Estaba a punto de subir a cambiarme cuando el timbre sonó. Fui corriendo a abrir la puerta era…Edward. Había ignorado todas las llamadas y mensajes que tenía en mi teléfono sobre él y ahora el estaba aquí._

No moví ni un musculo y creo que desde que había vuelto era la primera veía que lo veía sin esa mueca burlona en su cara. Espere que hablara pero de su boca no salía ninguna palabra y mi paciencia se agotaba.

-¿Qué quieres Cullen?- pregunte agriamente. Parecía muy concentrado en lo que diría pero empecé a hacer un movimiento impaciente con mi pie indicándole que se apurara.

-Que te parece si me invitas a pasar y hablamos bien las cosas- pidió con una cara que por un momento me hizo flaquear ante mi indecisión pero me mantuve fuerte.

-Di lo que tengas que decir Cullen, estoy a punto de salir con tu hermana precisamente.

-Bella quiero explicarte lo que paso anoche- pasaba su mano varias veces por su cabello, estaba nervioso.

-Lo que paso anoche…-medite un momento- ya olvide lo que paso anoche, si me lo recuerdas- mi parte malvada salía a flote y no había ninguna cosa que en estos momentos la hundiera.

-Yo no quise que pensaras que me había burlado de ti porque lo que paso en el baño fue verdadero y lo sabes…

-Lo único que sé es que lo del baño no fue más que un momento calentura- me mantenía firme en mi actitud indiferente.

-Eso no es cierto- su tono condescendiente había cambiado por uno un poco molesto.

-Cullen por dios solo fueron unos besos- bien _Bella perra _al ataque. Me incline un poco para quedar un poco más cerca de él y susúrrale una confidencia- he besado a mejores.

-¿Te crees graciosa Swan? ¿Dime?-me tomo del brazo mis palabras habían sido un golpe directo a su ego.

-Para nada Cullen- puse mi mejor sonrisa seductora- sabes que es cierto y lo de anoche, lo de anoche fue algo por los tragos y eso- sus ojos brillaron de furia- se me olvidaba tu no estabas borracho así que se podría decir que te aprovechaste de mí, porque yo si lo estaba.

-No señorita, no me vas a venir con eso a mí los dos estábamos en nuestros cinco sentido y lo que paso anoche lo sentimos los dos por igual- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Puedes asegurarme que no estaba fingiendo?-su cara se desfiguro y pude ver la duda en sus ojos- no sería la primera vez que fingiera deseo ante un hombre- definitivamente iba directo a ganar mejor actriz por que las mentiras ya salían sin control de mi boca.

-No puede ser- dijo caminando un paso asía mi con su mirada oscurecida- y te lo demostrare- corto la distancia que había entre nuestros cuerpos y cabezas.

No estaba preparada para esto. Me aprisiono con una mano en mi espalda y otra en mi nuca obligándome a quedarme justo donde él quería. Su boca se movía rudamente y pude sentir su lengua delineando mis labios y mi resistencia cayó en picada haciendo que me entregara completamente a sus besos. Me odiaba por caer tan fácil y lo odiaba a el por hacerme caer. El beso duro por unos segundo más o tal vez minutos no lo sabía. Se separo de mí y un jadeo escapo de mis labios y pude ver como en su cara adornaba la detestable mueca burlona de siempre. El había conseguido lo que quería o eso creía, ya le borraría esa estúpida mueca.

-Cullen vez a lo que me refería- su ceño se frunció y una clara interrogación adornaba su cara.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues que lo de hace un momento fue una muestra gratuita de mi actuación- cuando la furia me invadía las mentiras parecían salir fluidamente, mientras que mis piernas aun temblaban por el cosquilleo que sus labios habían dejado en los míos. Su ceño se frunció más y la rabia de él era palpable.

-Eres una…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la cantarina voz de Alice, pero no pude evitar estremecerme ante lo que él estuvo a punto de decir.

-Bella vine a ver por qué tardas tanto- salió de detrás de la puerta que aun permanecía entreabierta y se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermano al cual abrazo efusivamente.- Oh Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Si Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?- corrobore yo que no tenía ni idea de que explicarle a Alice. Edward me miro y su mirada de desagrado hacia que me compungiera un poco.

-Vine a ver si era cierto que Alice se había quedado aquí. No me gustaría saber que te habías quedado con Jasper anoche- Alice lo miro Mal y golpeo su hombro

-Por dios Edward no soy una cualquiera.

-No quise decir eso vale- paso de nuevo su mano por su cabello desordenándolo más de lo que yo ya lo había hecho minutos antes, me sonroje ante el recuerdo- es solo que no me gusta imaginar que mi hermana pudiera estar con desconocido a solas.

-Creí que Jasper te agradaba- Alice parecía muy molesta por la actitud de Edward.

-El hecho de que me agrade no quiere decir que deje de ser un hombre y se como son los hombres.

-Edward no todos los hombres son unos idiotas como tu- Alice se echo a correr a dentro de la casa ignorando los llamado de tu hermano.

-Esta feliz Cullen, parece que te gusta que las personas se sientan mal.

-Cállate Swan- parecía de verdad arrepentido y triste- todo es tu maldita culpa.

-No lo creo Cullen, mejor vete de una vez antes de que arruines algo más.

-Bien, no ha sido un placer verte Isabella-dijo agriamente mientras que caminaba de regreso a su auto.

-Lo mismo digo Cullen -le grite de regreso cerré la puerta y fui a mi habitación tenía que calmar a mi amiga, parece que los desastres del idiota de su hermano debo arreglarlos yo. Antes de subir las escaleras pude escuchar como rechinaron las llantas en el asfalto mientras Edward aceleraba, estaba segura que las cosas no se quedarían así y mi _Bella perra _estaría preparada para lo que viniera.

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews! son unas amores Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y seguidores! son grandiosas y las que leen en silencio tambn...este capitulo me costo un poquito mas es mi primer POV Edward y la verdad me gustaria saber que les pArecio! se aceptan criticas y recomendaciones a todaS UN ABRAZO XoXo**


	7. Chapter 7

Advertencia: los personajes son de crepúsculo, solo los uso para crear historia con mi imaginación.

Beta: Sofia Mellark.(Beta FFAD); www. Faebook. groups/ beasffaddiction

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

El fin de semana fue una tortura con Alice, que estuvo insoportable con sus quejas sobre su hermano, como si con las mías no fuera suficiente. Hace un par de horas que se marcho a su casa ¡gracias a dios! No sabía si hubiese podido soportarla por otras horas más; con todo lo de Jasper y lo estúpido que fue Edward no había lugar para mis propios pensamientos y quejas.

Me encamine al comedor. Mi papa llego justo a tiempo para la cena lamentablemente acompañado por james, me había olvidado por completo que el ahora vivía en mi casa. Mierda.

Me senté en la otra punta de la enorme mesa. Charlie ni siquiera se molesto en saludarme. Genial, ya ni fingía. Todo era silencio, salvo por el insistente ruido al masticar y del tenedor al rosar con el plato.

-Bella ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? - James tan oportuno, mi padre no levanto la mirada de su plato, ignorando a continuación mi respuesta.

- Bien, sin novedades. Compras de chicas- conteste con voz serena.

-Que chica tan ejemplar que tienes Charlie- mi padre le sonrió estoicamente y continuo comiendo- Bella imagino que tienes novio- su voz era amenazante, ¿o era idea mía? Da igual ahora si tenía la atención de mi padre. Rodé los ojos para mí misma antes de contestar.

-En realidad no salgo con nadie.

-Oh más extraño aun, pero los pretendientes deben ser muchos ¿no? Por ser tan hermosa.- su mirada era fría y penetrante. Me estremecí.

-James podrías hablar de otra cosa. O simplemente guardar silencio- toma eso james. Sonreí y seguí comiendo.

Todos terminaron de comer primero que yo, la verdad es que me tarde a propósito era gracioso ver a Charlie dándole un trato similar al mío a james. Deje que el servicio limpiara la mesa para al fin subir a mi habitación. Debería llamar a Rosalie. Subí las escaleras hasta llegar al largo pasillo que se en que se distribuían los cuartos tanto del lado derecho como del izquierdo. Me dirigí al lado derecho donde tres puertas más adelante estaban mi habitación, cada pared estaba en marcada por costosos cuadros en su mayoría abstractos sin ninguna forma en particular o muchas mezcladas.

Cuando iba por la segunda puerta una mano helada me tomo del brazo, jaloneándome fuertemente para darme vuelta hasta colocarme de frente a un hombre alto fornido con hombros anchos y musculosos. Mi primer instinto fue gritar, cosa que no hice porque mire la cara del hombre y era James.

-¡Pero qué mierda! - dije en tono bajo, mi padre se molestaría si hay algún tipo de escándalo en la casa. Su mano aun estaba puesta en mi hombro con un fuerte agarre.

-Pero que boca tan sucia tiene la pequeña Bella- de nuevo su tono y voz rasposa me causaba escalofríos.

-¿Qué quieres James? - pregunte tratando de que la voz no me temblara y así no supiera que estaba asustada.

-Quería que me contestaras la pregunta que te hice durante la cena, o es que cree que de verdad me creí esa basura sobre que no sales con nadie- dijo como si nada, colocando el otro brazo en mi hombro izquierdo obligándome a permanecer frente a él.

-Primero suéltame- su mirada era un claro no- Segundo no tengo por qué contestarte nada-levanto una ceja- creo que te dije que no salía con nadie.

-Bella, Bella…Bella- chasco la legua varias veces mientras hablaban -las cosas están por cambiar por acá, no tienes idea de lo mucho que hagas me estará importando últimamente- se acerco peligrosamente a mi cara me rebatí entre sus brazos pero no pude liberarme de su fuerte agarre.

-Suéltame ¡SUELTAME! - estaba por gritar más alto mero su mano cubrió mi boca, impidiendo que algún sonido saliera por ella. Su rostro estaba a solo centímetros de mío y podía sentir su aliento en mi cara.

-No grites nena, las cosas pueden ponerse feas - y acto seguido paso su lengua por mi cuello, totalmente desagradable, me rebatí con más fuerza entre sus brazos. - te soltare y tú como niña buena no gritaras- su voz me causaba absoluta repulsión. Tenía que gritar. Hice presión en contra de su mano- no, no ¡NO! - negó tajante con la cabeza - tu mejor que nadie sabes lo mucho que tu papi te quiere- una risita se coló por sus labios - y seguro que te creerá mas a ti que a mí- su sarcasmo era indudable y el mismo me golpeo fuerte en el estomago, al darme cuenta que no podía hacer nada.

Me imagino que vio como el entendimiento lleno mi cara y también el miedo que ya no podía ocultar. Poco a poco comenzó a soltarme y tan rápido como eso sucedió corrí hasta mi habitación cerrando con seguro la puerta tras de mí. Mi respiración era irregular así como los latidos de mi corazón, tenía tanto miedo. ¿Quién era este James? Y ¿Qué quería? Me metí a la ducha pasándome el jabón repetidas veces por mi cuello, el lado en el que su asquerosa legua me toco. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Me creería Charlie? Muchas cosas en las que pensar y por las cuales conciliar el sueño me fue imposible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente me fui lo más temprano al instituto, saltándome el desayuno. Llegue al instituto y aun no llegaba nadie, aparque el auto y camine bajo la tenue llovizna hasta los bancos del comedor y me senté en uno de ellos.

Esa mañana no llevaba uniforme pues las prácticas comenzarían la semana próxima ya faltaba como un mes para el primer juego de la temporada, así que hoy estaba bastante abrigada llevaba un suéter veis, unos vaqueros ajustados tipo tuvo mis converse negras en conjunto con un abrigo demasiado grade para mi menuda figura. La gente comenzaba a llegar y me miraba de forma rara, tal vez era porque hoy en definitiva mi look se camuflajeaba con mi ánimo busque mi mp4 y me puse los audífonos complete ajena de mi alrededor.

Desde mi lugar pude ver cuando un volvo plateado se estacionaba a tres autos del mío, y como Edward Cullen en todo su esplendor bajaba de su auto ¡era tan malditamente hermoso que dolía! Alice se estaciono a su lado y vi como miro a un lado y hizo una mueca de desagrado yo seguí la dirección de su mirada y pude ver como la descerebrada de Tanya casi corría a donde estaba Edward rodé los ojos y me regañe a mí misma. Mis celos eran absurdos. En un parpadeo Alice Cullen saco un audífono de mi oreja comenzó a parlotear sin parar, al menos ella mejoraría mi día.

Teníamos la primera clase del día juntas por lo que escuche atentamente como me narraba cada conversación telefónica con Jasper. Al menos una de las dos tenía suerte en amor.

El primer periodo termino y sin darme cuenta ya estaba en el comedor escuchando como los demás miembros de la mesa hablaban sobre su fin de semana, el tema del día era la fiesta en casa de Jacob y por supuesto la confrontación de animadoras, por lo que hoy muchas personas más de lo normal me saludaban y felicitaban. Sentí como movían la silla que estaba a mi lado y al girarme vi como Cullen se sentaba a mi lado ¿Desde cuándo era admitido en esta mesa?

Sentía como me ignoraba, el pasaba completamente de mi y eso me desesperaba. ¡Agss!

¿Qué si me arrepiento de mi comportamiento al recibir sus disculpas?

¡SI! Si lo hago, fui una completa perra y después de que Edward se fue esa mañana del sábado me sentí enferma y estuve completamente segura de tres cosas. La primera era que Edward tenía razón sobre nuestra obvia atracción. Segunda Cullen era un engreído patán hermoso y tercera estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de ese jodido patán hermoso. ¡Si, enamorada! Como una idiota, ya no podía negármelo mas la verdad es que desde niña siempre estuve prendada de él y ya era estúpido que yo misma me lo negara.

Alice estaba hablando con Jasper, que asentía a todo lo que la pequeña duende le decía, Tanya toqueteaba a más no poder a Edward y yo…bueno yo solo estaba aquí sintiéndome idiota.

James… eso era todo lo que tenía en mi mente en el instituto, no sabía qué hacer; un momento pensé en contarle a Alice pero ¿Qué podría hacer ella? ¿Charlie? No sabía si me creería ¿los Cullen? No, para que preocuparlos, estaba hecha un lio. Mi plan hasta hora y muy tonto por cierto consistía en evitarlo y si algo pasaba de nuevo le diría a alguien. El timbre sonó y tuve que caminar a mi clase que para mi mala suerte era biología y la compartía con Edward.

Caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, podía ver como a tan solo unos metros casi todos habían entrado al aula. Escuche la voz aterciopelada que durante el almuerzo me había torturado hablando con Tanya seduciéndola a ella y no a mí.

- Bella - me gire con tan solo la mención de mi nombre saliendo de sus carnosos labios y ya mis piernas temblaban, no tenía ni fuerzas ni voluntad para alejarme de él. Se acerco pausadamente y sin previo aviso junto sus labios con los míos en sus acostumbrados besos rudos y yo no luche, simplemente me deje y no busque porqués, ni respuestas. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello empujándolo hacia mí y chocando mi espalda contra los casilleros. Su lengua delineo mi labio inferior y sin demora abrí mi boca invitándolo a besarme como se debe, como lo deseaba y como quería. Sus manos estaban en la parte baja de mi cintura abrazándome como si no hubiera mañana y es que en cada beso era eso ¡era como si el mundo explotara y se acabara! Era su sabor…sus movimientos…era todo él, el que me enloquecía y me hacía perder el juicio.

Nos separamos en busca de aire y mi dificultosa respiración salía entrecortada y en forma de sonoros jadeos, lo mire fijamente y el verde esmeralda de sus ojos era más oscuro.

-¿Que ha sido eso? - me las arregle para preguntar cómo pude. Su sonrisa burlona no tardo en aparecer.

-Eso Swan fue una demostración de lo buen actor que yo también puedo ser - su tono era amargo y las palabras salían remordimiento. Se separo completamente de mí y como si nada camino hasta el salón.

Mi vista se nublo y de un momento a otro las lágrimas agrupadas en mis ojos salían sin control. Sus palabras fueron hirientes y fue todo lo que necesite para que mi mierda de día se completara. Me salte la clase y el último periodo, lo que acaba de pasar fue lo que termino por desmoronarme, no había llorado en toda la noche y ahora no podía controlarme estuve en mi auto llorando con música deprimente en mi mp4. Siempre que me desmoronaba lo hacía por completo y tenía mi propio sountrak titulado *momentos malos* soy patética hasta el nombre de mi sountrak apestaba, tal vez debería nombrarlo como algo más significativo pero no sería una jodida emo. Por eso lloraría y volvería ser yo pronto. Eso era lo que hacia huía de lo que sentía para poder seguir adelante, si a nadie le importaba ¿Por qué habría de importarme a mí?

Cuando llegue a casa me encerré en mi habitación y llore otro rato avise que me sentía indispuesta y que no bajaría a cenar espero que Charlie no le de importancia. El resto de la tarde dormí y lo que me despertó fue el tono de mi iphone alguien me llamaba y sabia quien era… ¡Alice!

-Que paso Alice- conteste con voz soñolienta.

-Te fuiste sin avisar ¿todo bien?

-Si todo bien solo es que tenía que hacer unas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? - genial Alice comienza en su modo interrogatorio.

-Cosas ya sabes… ¿Qué tal todo con Jasper?- si hice trampa, pero solo basto la mención de Jasper para que pasáramos de mi.

-Jazz es tan perfecto el…awww Bella estoy segura que se me declarada el sábado en nuestra cita-¿jazz? Reí por eso pero me alegre por ella- ¿de veras no te importa que cancelara nuestra pillamada en mi casa?- su tono parecía consternado.

-No, no hay problema enserio, solo esperare tu visita el domingo para conocer los detalles ¿vale?

-Claro hay tanto por hacer tal vez el viernes deberías acompañarme de compras, ya sabes tengo que elegir el atuendo perfecto- rodé los ojos.

-Pero si hace dos días renovamos todo tu guarda ropas y el mío no creo que necesites más ropa hasta el año que entra.

-Nunca es suficiente Bella-me regaño- una chica siempre necesita un nuevo conjunto o un nuevo par de zapatos- y esa era mi amiga, obsesionada por las compras, enamoradiza y muy loca. Su voz fue cortada por el llamado en la puerta. Tape el auricular y grite

-¿Quién? -silencio- Alice te dejo nos vemos mañana-y corte. Camine descalza hasta la puerta sin intenciones de abrirla -¿Quién? - pregunte de nuevo

-Mi pequeña Bella has sido muy mala niña, no has bajado a comer - james hablo muy bajo pero pude oírlo perfectamente y el mido se instalo de nuevo en mi ¿qué clase de enfermo era él?

-Lárgate James o gritare - le amenace.

Pero si no he hecho nada, dejaste a tu papa muy preocupado-se rio roncamente- está bien eso no es cierto del todo- rio mas fuerte- cuéntame ¿así que estas enfermita?- su tono era repulsivo y me estremecí de pies a cabeza.- bella abre la puerta

Siguió tocando y yo por seguridad puse una silla en la mañilla de la puerta para que no hubiera oportunidad siquiera de forzar la puerta. No sé si mi actitud era paranoica pero James me daba asco y no sabía que quería…pero si me hacia una idea. Me tumbe en la cama puse mis audífonos a todo volumen y me obligue a no pensar en quien estaba detrás de mi puerta, sin embargo lo que no pude sacar de mis pensamientos por más que quise fue el beso que Edward me dio hoy y las palabras que vinieron después, mi corazón se sintió chiquito y nuevas lagrimas amenazaban con caer; pero me concentre en la música hasta que sin darme cuenta y quien sabe a qué hora, me dormí.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

El resto de la semana fue más de lo mismo, más de las clases, más del instituto, más de la burbuja Alice y Jasper, más de Tanya y Jesica y más de james tocando la puerta de mi cuarto cada noche. Gracias al cielo las pocas veces que coincidíamos estaba mi papa de por medo, por lo que no se atrevió a decirme nada, pero su mirada siempre me recorría de forma lasciva y sin contenciones, y en las noches como ya era costumbre llamaba a mi puerta y murmura obscenidades sobre mi cuerpo y a decir verdad la situación me estaba sobrepasando.

Edward… Edward era un tema a parte a pesar de lo del lunes no le guardo récor me lo merecía. Desde que me reconocí a mi misma que me gustaba ya no había espacio para peleas con él, ni mucho menos para demostrarle algo. A pesar de que en toda la semana guarde mi distancia, pues aun me dolían sus palabras el me ignoro de todas las maneras posibles, y su relación con Tanya o lo que sea que fuera ya había pasado a los besos públicos que cada vez que presenciaba alguno me sentía enferma.

Hoy era viernes por la tarde y acompañaría a Alice de compras y luego cenaría y dormiría en su casa. Algo bueno para variar, al menos estaría con los Cullen y por una noche escaparía del constante acoso de James. La tarde en el centro comercial fue una agradable tarde de chicas solo Alice y yo ella encontró su atuendo "perfecto" un hermoso vestido blanco con escote de corazón que se ceñía a su cuerpo hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, era hermoso. Al llegar a la casa Cullen fui recibida por Esme que calurosamente abrazo y me regalo su amoroso trato maternal. Alice me había comentado que cuando Edward supo que me quedaría en su caso invento mil y un planes para ese día de manera que no estaría en casa. Alice simplemente me dijo que tratáramos de llevarnos mejor que no todo podía ser peleas, así que ella no sabía nada de lo que pasaba entre Edward y yo. Me sentía mal por eso ella era mi mejor amiga y debería saberlo, pero también era hermana de él y eso sin duda era lo que me contenía de contarle.

A la hora de la cena Carlise llego y luego de saludarme con su paternal abrazo _como amaría siquiera que Charlie hiciera eso _pregunto por Edward y Esme le dijo que había llamado diciendo que estaba con una tal Tania en el cine, gemí para mis adentros _Tanya. _Los Cullen eran todo lo que deseaba como familia, después de cenar Esme pidió hablar a solas conmigo cosa que pareció extraña, pero la acompañe a lavar los platos en un cómodo silencio.

-Bella, cariño ¿estás bien? - su pregunta me sorprendió y de inmediato supe que no era simple cortesía sino que de verdad me preguntaba si estaba bien.

-Claro Esme- sonreí calmadamente aun sin comprender a que se debía la pregunta.

-No mientas Isabella- endureció su tono pero no parecía enojada sino más bien una mama preocupada y eso me hincho el corazón de cariño- tiene unas enormes ojeras y tus ojos no brillan cuando sonríes, lo cual es muy poco- vaya esta mujer sí que era observadora ni siquiera Alice que pasaba todo el tiempo conmigo se dio cuenta de algo así.

-No es nada Esme - me miro esperando ¡demonios sí que era intimidante!- es solo tú sabes Charlie y bueno extraño a mama- lo cual no era mentira el agujero formado por el abandono de mi madre siempre estaba ahí. Esme se acerco y me abrazo.

-Carlise me ha mencionado algunas cosas sobre tu padre, dice que ya no lo conoce - negó ella con la cabeza- desearía haber estado aquí para ti- y eso fue lo que falto para que rompiera en llanto contenido y no por una cosa, era por todo.

- ¿Mama donde esta mi papa? - era la voz de Edward que estaba entrando por la cocina y que se detuvo en seco al verme, yo me apresure a secar mis lagrimas no estaba segura pero creo haber visto preocupación en sus ojos, mire a Esme y le sonreí abrazándola de nuevo.

-Gracias Esme, subiré al cuarto de Alice.

-Siempre que lo necesites estaré aquí Bella, no solo yo sino mi familia- Salí rápido antes de empezar a llorar de nuevo. Pude escuchar como Edward preguntaba a su madre que me pasaba pero no espere a escuchar respuesta ni nada mas subí las escaleras limpiándome todo rastro de lagrimas para así unirme a una divertida noche con mi mejor amiga.

Tarde esa noche mi teléfono sonó era Rosalie, siempre olvidaba el cambio de horario, Salí al pasillo para contestar y así no despertar a Alice camine hasta una ventana y presione la pantalla para contestar.

-¿Bella? - pues claro es mi teléfono.

-Sí, Rose soy yo- dije cancinamente - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien y ¿tu? ¿Qué tal el instituto? - de allí nos enfrascamos en una conversación sobre todo lo que no nos había contado, la puse al día sobre las animadoras y todo eso, ella me conto sobre un chico que conoció llamado Emmett, que siempre la hacía reír y que llevaba dos meses dándole una rosa blanca y esperándola a la salida de la facultad, me dijo que se hacia la difícil pero estaba pronta a dar el sí. Me alegre por ella y extrañamente me hizo la misma pregunta que Esme hace un rato. - Bella ¿estás bien?

-Si… - titubee dudando pero decidí decirle - ¿recuerdas a James? - pude sentir como su respiración se cortaba por el auricular y pasaron varios minutos antes de que me contestara.

- Si… ¿Qué hay con eso? - su voz había cambiado, ¿era odio lo que se transmitía en ella? No estaba segura.

-Veras está viviendo en la casa - solté rápidamente y de nuevo otro silencio reino ente nosotras.

- ¿Q-que? ¿estas-s ha-blan-do en-serio?- tartamudeo con voz rota y me preocupe- como Charlie permitió eso ¡espera! ¿Tu estas bien? ¿Te hizo algo?

- Estoy bien- la calme rápidamente - me ha estado insinuando cosas.

-Ese hijo de puta-fue apenas un susurro pero iba lleno de odio- mantente alejada de el por favor solo hazlo - rogo

- Eso hago pero dime ¿te ha hecho algo a ti? - ahora yo estaba preocupada, era probable que le hiciera algo a Rosalie, escuche su llanto tras la línea -¿Rosalie dime que no te hizo nada?

- Aléjate de él, de acuerdo y llame si cualquier cosa ocurre cualquier cosa ¿qué te ha dicho? - sonaba ansiosa y muy nerviosa ¡joder! No había contestado mi pregunta.

-Prometo que me mantendré alejada ¿pero dime te hizo algo? - relimpio en llanto, ese maldito le hizo Algo así ella no me dijera- Rosalie tengo miedo…

-Bella cuídate de momento no estoy lista para contarte y tengo que dejarte prometo llamarte pronto dijo entre sollozos y corto la llamada. Estaba un poco aturdida por todo yo no me había dado cuenta de en qué momento las lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos. Estaba hecha una llorona total.

-¿A quién le tienes miedo Bella?-pregunto una aterciopelada voz que conocía bien a mi espalda.

¿Desde cuándo Edward estaba allí? ¿Qué tanto había escuchado? Y lo más importante ¿Qué le había hecho James a Rose? Esperaba con toda mi alma que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, ahora si estaba aterrada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gracias a todas x sus comentarios y a las lectoras que leen en silencio las invito a dejarme su opinión…**

**Gracias a mi beta que es asombrosaa…siempre tengo el mismo error jeje trabajare en eso.**

**Ha sido una semana difícil…no me iré a explicaciones vagas, solo diré lamento la tardanza…! Espero que les guste el capi y va dedicado a alguien que siempre estará en mi corazón…para ti… abuelo.**


	8. Chapter 8

Advertencia: los personajes son de crepúsculo, solo los uso para crear historia con mi imaginación.

Beta: Sofia Mellark.(Beta FFAD); www. Faebook. groups/ beasffaddiction

_-¿__A quién le tienes miedo Bella?-pregunto una aterciopelada voz que conocía bien a mi espalda._

¿Desde cuándo Edward estaba allí? ¿Qué tanto había escuchado? Y lo más importante ¿Qué le había hecho James a Rose? Esperaba con toda mi alma que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, ahora si estaba aterrada.

**-**¿A que le tienes miedo Bella?- pregunto de nuevo, rápidamente pase mis manos por mis mejillas quitando cualquier rastro de lagrimas, su mirada era ansiosa ¿estaba preocupado por mi?

**-**Nada, Edward solo tonterías mías- mentí pero mi voz tembló, se acerco mas y poso la palma de su mano en mi mejilla. Clave mi vista al suelo sintiendo su tacto quemarme.

**-**Lo de hace un momento no parecía precisamente nada ¿con quién hablabas?

**-**Con Rosalie-murmure con un hilo de voz, el no dijo nada mas creo que estaba esperando a que le dijera algo mas pero no lo hice sentí como alejo su mano de mi cara un suspiro escapo de mis labios.

**-**Bella sé que no somos amigos y no es porque yo no quiera-¿él quería ser mi amigo?- pero si algo te preocupa puedes decírmelo.

**-**Dices que no somos amigos porque yo no quiero ¿uh?

**-**Bueno, desde que llegue tu trato no ha sido exactamente cordial- iba a refutar eso, pero me interrumpió **-** es verdad y lo sabes. Me estoy cansando de esta situación y tu actitud es realmente infantil, creí que después de todo este tiempo cambiarias y madurarías.- me molesto que me dijera eso aunque en el fondo supiera que era verdad y como siempre la Bella perra se escapa de mi interior y sale a flote.

**-**¿Hablas de madurar Cullen? Dime cuán difícil ha sido todo para ti, ¿tu madre te abandono cuando apenas tenias trece años? O no mejor ¿acaso tu padre te odia y te culpa de ese abandono? **-** Para estos momentos nos mirábamos fijamente y el poco a poco fruncía su ceño, **-** dime ¿tu hermana te ignoro por más de tres años?** -** una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su cara. **- **Ves Edward no creo que te halla pasado nada de eso. **-** las lagrimas caían por mi cara y las limpie no iba a llorar al frente de él no iba a llorar en frente de nadie.

**-**Lo siento Bella - trato de acercarse a mí y me aleje no soportaría su lastima - no sabía…

**-**Ese es el problema Edward, no puedes andar por el mundo diciendo que sabes cómo es una persona si ni siquiera sabes - mi tono era agrio trate de relajarme el no tenía la culpa.

**-**Extraño a la señorita cascanueces - fue solo un susurro pro lo escuche.

**-**Yo también -murmure.

**-**No entiendo que nos ha pasado, me refiero tu y Alice se mantienen intactas pero tú y yo es como un mar de distancia y sé que tengo mucha culpa…

**-**Podríamos intentarlo…

**-**¿Eh? -su cara era graciosa lo agarre desprevenido.

**-**Ya sabes - comencé a agarrar mis manos nerviosa **-** Podríamos intentar ser amigos de nuevo. Claro solo si tú quieres - mi vista de nuevo estaba el piso.

**-**Eso está bien para mí **-** alce mi cara y aprecie la hermosa sonrisa que me regalaba, alzo su mano en forma de saludo.

**-**¿Amigos? -levanto una ceja expectante…ah claro mi mano rápidamente la uní con la de él en forma de saludo.

**-**Amigos - y una corriente eléctrica atravesó cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas ante el toque de nuestras manos, ambos sonreímos. **- **Bueno creo que me iré a dormir- soparon su mano rápidamente de la mí.

**- **Sobre lo de hace rato -pareció dudarlo pero igual continuo - puedes contarme si algo malo te pasa, para eso están los amigos - me guiño un ojo y a pesar de que trato de sonar tranquilo me di cuenta de que de verdad quería saber.

**- **No es nada en absoluto - le sonreí y antes de marcharme al cuarto de Alice el se acerco y deposito un beso en mi mejilla ¿eso lo hacen los amigos no? Porque entonces no lo sentí como un simple trato de amigos.

**-**Buenas noches Bella - su voz acaricio mi nombre- y cuando quieras decirme lo que te pasa hazlo, estaré esperando- sin más se marcho y yo aun sentía el cosquilleo en mi mejilla y con una enorme sonrisa me fui a dormir. Esa noche no había James, Charlie ni René en mi sueño solamente había alguien mi nuevo-viejo amigo Edward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es sábado en la mañana y Alice en lugar de dormida parece muerta desde que me levante -que fue hace como una hora-he tropezado con la mitad de las cosas que Alice tiene en su cuarto ni ella ni un cambio de posición ha hecho en su cama.

Desayune sola pues estaba bajando las escaleras cuando Esme y Carlise iban camino a la puerta y se despidieron de mi Esme me aviso que el desayuno estaba preparado en la cocina y yo fui directamente hasta allá.

Ya casi terminaba mis panqueques y jugo de naranja cuando unos pasos se escucharon desde la escalera levante mi vista y juro por dios que mi sorbo de jugo se fue por los lugares equivocados, pues en la estancia venia entrando nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen sin camisa y solo con su pantalón de piyama ¡válgame dios! Todo él era comestible… con el dorso de la mano se restregaba sus soñolientos ojos. No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia por lo que sin duda seguí mirándolo atontada, sus pectorales estaban bien formados y musculosos ¿Cuándo hacia ejercicio? Sí, porque esos abdominales tenían pequeños pero notables cuadritos, era una pervertida porque no despegaba los ojos de la perfecta uve que se formaba en su cadera así como también del pequeño camino de vello que comenzaba en su sensual ombligo-si dije sensual, todo él lo era- y seguía y seguía perdiéndose en conjunto con la uve en la elástica de su pantalón.

¿Me había mojado? ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Solo éramos amigos. Oh eso lo podría cambiar…

**-**¿Uh Bella?- oí que me llamo y de inmediato mi cara estuvo adornada por un fuerte sonrojo y me mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza mientras clavaba la vista en el suelo…me había capturado infraganti.

**-**Buenos días- él seguía mirándome con una ceja alzada- yo eh… tus padre salieron desayuno y me voy…

**-**no tienes que irte- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y comenzaba a servirse de lo que había en el mesón ¿es que acaso no se da cuenta del efecto que causa su cercanía en mi? Porque mi piel se puso de gallina **-** desayuna conmigo… por favor.** -** decirle que ¿podría decirle que no, cuando lo pedía así? Y cuando decía así no me refiero a que lo hizo amablemente sino, a que estaba a mi lado sin camisa y moría por tocar esos musculosos brazos.

**-**¿Bella?

**-**¿Uh?- realmente me costaba concentrarme teniendo lo así.

**-** Te he preguntado qué ¿cómo has dormido?- dijo mientras reía despreocupadamente

**-** Bien y ¿tú?

**- **Bien -llevo el primer bocado de su comida a la boca y mastico lentamente saboreándolo y gimiendo al mismo tiempo ¿Qué demonios? Creo que la baba caía por mi mentón y se regaba en el mesón. Me miro sonriendo luego de tragar- esto está muy bueno- yo me erguí en mi lugar y comí lo que restaba de comida a este paso necesitaría unas bragas nuevas urgentes.

Comimos lo que restaba, por primera vez desde que había llegado al pueblo, en un silencio cómodo, me levante y luego de convencerlo lave los paltos mientras el subía a cambiarse, lo cual me pareció buena idea pues mi temperatura aumentaba teniéndolo a medio vestir a mi lado y yo con la idea de ser más que amigos…tenía que pensar todo bien por eso en la semana planeaba poner en práctica mucho de lo que Rosalie antes de marcharse me enseño sobre coqueteo y demás.

Prepárate Cullen que Bella Swan ira con todo, con ese pensamiento en mente y mis ánimos renovados me marche a mi casa sin despedidas.

Mi casa era un completo silencio y la mucama Carmen, me dijo que mi padre salió temprano solo y que James salió más tarde bastante apurado, por lo que libremente me puse a limpiar mi cuarto con la música de mi radio muy alta. Si lo sé "limpiar mi cuarto" no tengo la necesidad ya que hay personas de servicio cuyo deber es ese, sin embargo esto era algo que me relajaba, bailar cantar mientras limpio y lo haría mientras pudiera.

La noche llego y a pesar de haber terminado mi tarea y los deberes del instituto la música seguía alta. Carmen me había avisado que mi padre no regresaría hasta mañana, por lo que disfrute de mi casa como solio hacerlo antes de que Rosalie se marchara. Cocine y prepare mi cena que no fue más que unas tontas y escuetas quesadillas, nadie me puede culpar pues casi nunca cocino.

En mi cuarto la música seguía alta esta vez escuchaba las notas de Avril Lavinge y cantaba a todo pulmón "what the hell" y la canción me daba mucho de que pensar sobre una persona en especifico…Edward.

Unas manos se posaron en mi cintura y de inmediato me tense, pude sentir la respiración del dueño de dichas manos en mi nuca seguida de unas palabras que me helaron la sangre.

**-**Te diviertes sin mi pequeña Bella **- **James se acerco mas a mí y apretó sus manos en mi cintura de manera que no me pudiera alejar de el, **-** eso no está bien **-** chasco su lengua y su cara se detuvo en mi hombro izquierdo olfateando mi piel desnuda ya que solo vestía un cómodo mono y una camiseta de tirantes, y mi pelo estaba tomado en una improvisada coleta.

**-**James deja de jugar,**-** trate de sonar segura**-** puedo gritar las mucamas siguen en la casa.

**-**¿Y crees que te escucharan por sobre todo este ruido?** -** logre sepárame de él y me gire retrocediendo unos pasos chocando con mi cama. Mierda eso no estaba bien. Mire a los lados y solo tenía paredes a mi alrededor la puerta de mi baño estaba a mi lado izquierdo y se mantenía cerrada y la puerta de mi cuarto estaba justo detrás de James… mi cabeza ideaba muchas maneras de escapar pero cada una de ellas era privada por la misma persona James.

**- **Enserio James le diré a mi padre y sé que el hará algo **-** camino unos pasos colocándose a menos de un metro de distancia de mi, **-** si no haces nada te juro que todo quedara igual no diré nada ¿vale?** -** para este momento mi voz era solo un murmullo y no estaba segura si me había escuchado, imagino que si pues sus labios se curvaron en una mueca burlona.

**-**Pero Bella si solo nos divertiremos un rato, **-** se apresto a atraparme pero en un rápido movimiento corrí hasta el baño pero no había terminado de abrir la puerta cuando él puso su mano sobre la mía que apretaba fuertemente la manilla de la puerta **-** Bella si te portas mal puede que solo sea divertido para mí,**-** lo encare y pude ver la seriedad y excitación en su rostro.

**-**Por favor**-** sollocé no sabía qué hacer y la puta música seguía sonado a más no poder, maldije a mi estúpida idea de relajarme así, sentía la adrenalina del momento pero no podía hacer más que rogarle

**-**No, no, no… nena sssshhhh,** -** puso un dedo sobre mis labios acallando mis ruegos **-** no llores esto te gustara, **-** dijo acortando la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos y tomando mis labios ente los suyos en un forzado beso yo permanecí estática sin mover ni un solo milímetro de mi boca cerrándola con fuerza; **-** ABRE LA MALDITA BOCA**-** me ordeno tomando mi mentón con su mano y con una expresión de furia en sus ojos creí que me golpearía y cerré los ojos en espera de un golpe que nunca llego en su lugar sentí su pesada respiración en mi mejilla,** -** si llegas a decir una palabra de esto no serás la única en problemas**-** se separo de mi y abrí los ojos desorientada y vi como señalo con su cara a mi pequeña amiga Alice que entraba llorando y llamándome. James termino de salir de la habitación y yo trate de normalizar mi respiración mientras apagaba la música.

Me acerque hasta Alice que se abrazo llorando a mí y la guie hasta mi cama donde abrazada a mi lloro desconsoladamente y yo la acompañe llorando por algo ajeno a ella ¿no debería estar en su cita con Jasper? Mire el reloj de mi teléfono y me di cuenta que eran pasadas las diez de la noche y su cita era a las nueve, también pude ver que tenía seis llamadas perdidas de ella y una de Edward.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo Alice llorando ni mucho menos cuanto lo estuve haciendo ni tampoco en qué momento nos quedamos dormidas. La luz de la ventana daba directamente en mi rostro y seguir durmiendo fue imposible. Me levante con cuidado de no despertar a Alice por lo que camine al baño a tomar una ducha, a medida que el agua caliente me recorría el cuerpo los acontecimientos de la noche anterior iban llenando mi mente y de nuevo llore. Estaba decidido esa misma noche hablaría con Charlie y le contaría todo, soy su hija y me creerá a mi ¿no?

Me vestí y Salí del baño encontrándome a mi mejor amiga sentada en mi cama con la cabeza gacha, se veía tan abatida. Era momento de olvidarme de mí y ver que le pasaba. Con cuidado me senté a su lado en silencio, sabiendo que cuando ella estuviera lista comenzaría a hablar y no me equivoque unos minutos después levanto su cabeza y me miro con ojos cristalinos, encogiéndome el pecho ante tal imagen.

**-**Jasper me planto **-**soltó como si nada y se limpio con fuerza sus ojos evitando que nuevas lagrimas salieran.

**-**¿Qué? ¿Te dejo plantada? **-** no lo entendía creí que los dos se gustaban.

**-**Sí, nunca llego estuve esperándolo por más de una hora y nunca llego ni un solo mensaje de parte de él, soy tan estúpida**-** se reprendió ella misma y rápidamente la abrace.

**-**No eres ninguna estúpida **-** dije seriamente **-** el es un imbécil que no sabe lo que se pierde y que estoy más que segura se arrepentirá de hacerle daño a una de las personas más maravillosas que conozco, **-** ella me abrazo de vuelta.

**-**¿Tú de verdad lo crees?** -** pregunto mientras sonreirá levemente.

**-**Claro que si, y mejor quita esa cara de tragedia y salgamos a hacer lo que mejor sabes hacer…

**-**¡IR DE COMPRAS! **-** chillamos las dos. Nos cambiamos y arreglamos para salir le dije que almorzábamos afuera y antes de salir de casa me encontré con James en el pasillo quien me saludo amablemente y siguió su camino estoy segura que palidecí completamente pues cuando Alice me jalo por la mano su tacto quemo como si yo estuviera helada.

**-**¿Estás bien Bella?

**-**Eh si… no te preocupes.

**- **Anoche estabas con él en tu cuarto y si no lo recuerdo mal tu también estabas llorando **- **amiga si tan solo supieras…considere contarle pero de nuevo sus palabras regresaron a mi cabeza si llegas a decir una palabra de esto no serás la única en problemas la sola idea de que a Alice le pasara algo me torturaba así que mentí rápidamente.

**- **Lo que pasa es que me lastime mientras movía mi cama y el fue a ayudarme…**-** muy pobre la mentira y Alice achico sus ojos mirándome.

**-**¿Solo eso?** -** asentí**-** ¿estás segura?

**-**De veras Alice, estoy bien.

**-**Ese tipo no me trae buena espina… no me gusta cómo te mira,**-** si tan solo supieras amiga. No pero primero debía hablar con mi padre.

La tarde paso llena de compras y risas por parte de ambas, sabía que a Alice no se le pasaría pronto lo de Jasper pero yo estaría para ella siempre que lo necesitara. Cuando llegue a mi casa vi que el auto de papa estaba y el de James no, por lo que entre corriendo y llegue rápido a su despacho entrando sin tocar.

**- **Isabella que te he dicho sobre los modales**-** murmuro agrio sin despegar la vista de sus papeles.

**-**Lo siento, padre tengo que contarte algo importante,** -** el siguió en lo suyo y yo me pare justo delante de su escritorio. El alzo su cabeza y me miro lánguidamente en espera de que continuara**-** es sobre James,** -** soltó los papeles y se sentó recto.

**-**Tú dirás Isabella **-** su tono era frio, mordí mi labio antes de empezar a hablar.

**-**El me ha besado a la fuerza y me ha dicho cosas per turbantes. Su presencia en la casa ha hecho que trate de acercarse a mí en más de una manera…**-** iba a continuar pero él me freno diciendo lo que menos en ese momento pensé que diría.

**-**James tenía razón **-** dijo como si nada **-** me has decepcionado **-** mi cabeza estaba hecha un completo lio ¿James tenía razón? ¿Yo lo decepcione?

**-**¿Qué? **-**fue todo lo que logre decir.

**-**Esta mañana James se reunió conmigo muy preocupado por tu comportamiento, me ha dicho que desde que está en la casa tú no haces otra cosa que perseguirlo como una jodida zorra. **-** su tono era autoritario y yo no hacía más que escuchar anonada todo lo que él decía **-** y que anoche has tratado de metértele en la cama y que con mucho esfuerzo ha tenido que rechazarte, me ha dicho que esto podía pasar que tu dolida por su rechazo podrías poner las cosas en su contra ¿te he criado para esto Isabella?** -** demando esto último pero yo seguía sin poder pronunciar ni una sola silaba por lo asombrada que me dejaban sus palabras,**-** me ha dicho que está considerando seriamente marcharse de la casa y te lo advierto si él se va de la casa tu estarás en serios problemas-se levanto de la silla y camino hasta la puerta. **-** Tu y Rosalie tan torcidas como su madre que decepción, **-** sin más salió de la estancia dejándome con un puñado de lagrimas en mis ojos y con un revoltijo en el estomago al tener conciencia de lo que sus palabras significaban… le creía a él y no a mí.

El muy maldito se me había adelantado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Gracias x el apoyo a todas y sus RR gracias x leerme gracias a mi beta Sofía nena siempre tienes un tiempito para mi! Gracias a las chicas de FFAD todas son maravillosas…pronto el cap9 no estamos leyendo bezos y abrazos! :***


	9. Chapter 9

Advertencia: los personajes son de crepúsculo, solo los uso para crear historia con mi imaginación.

Beta: Sofia Mellark.(Beta FFAD); www. Faebook. groups/ beasffaddiction

Maldito hijo de puta.

James me tenía en una encrucijada. No sabía qué hacer aparte de evitarlo lo más que podía. Mi propio padre le creyó a él en lugar que a mí su hija.

Alice no podría saber, no podía involucrarla a ella.

Edward sabía que algo me pasaba, pero no estaba segura de poder decirle algo de esto sin parecer una loca.

Rosalie estaba tan lejos y ella podría ayudarme diciendo que le hizo ese desgraciado…pero no lo hace, me siento totalmente frustrada. Porque no me contesta las llamadas…. Agghsss me volveré loca.

Mi mente estaba en todas partes menos en la tierra por lo que el lunes como una zombi apenas pude arreglarme lo suficiente y así asistir al instituto. En el camino me prepare mentalmente para mi día, debía apoyar a Alice, debía controlar al equipo de porrismo y debía seducir a Edward Cullen. Si esa última parte seria lo más difícil ¡¿quien en su sano juicio quería salir conmigo tal cual como ando?! Apenas si soy consciente de que hoy es lunes.

Aparque en mi lugar habitual, gracias a dios esta mañana no había llovido así que el riesgo de sufrir una vergonzosa caída era poco. Cuando bajaba de mi auto sentí como dos autos aparcaba uno a cada lado del mío uno era amarillo _Alice _y el otro plateado _Edward. _Ambos bajaron de su auto y se acercaron y me saludaron, Alice de forma aburrida y Edward de forma tímida con un beso en la mejilla algo que hizo que me ruborizada y que la cara de Alice me mirara en forma de interrogación.

- ¿Estás enferma Bella?- pregunto Edward que se mantenía al frente de miraba directo a mis ojos.

- No ¿Por qué?- okey debo decir que ese no era el saludo que esperaba hoy de él. Su ceño se frunció mientras alzo sus manos y repaso mis parpados con su dedo pulgar en una tierna caricia que me hizo cerrar los ojos.

- Puedo ver tus ojeras detrás del maquillaje- dijo como si nada y me pareció tan tierno que se diera cuento de eso.

-¡Wao! Edward, mi hermano se da cuenta que una chica no lleva maquillaje- le dijo Alice en tono burlón y se regreso a mi diciendo- no dormiste bien- no fue una pregunta pero igual asentí- seguro es por el comienzo de las practicas yo también estoy un poco nerviosa…-y si deje de escucharla porque su parloteo me causaría jaqueca Edward me dio una última mirada y esta fue aprensiva y los tres comenzamos a caminar por el estacionamiento rumbo al pasillo.

De un momento a otro Edward se tenso a mi lado y Alice paro abruptamente todas las palabras que como borbotones salían de su boca. Los mire primero a ellos y luego a donde ellos tenían clavada su vista, regrese de nuevo a verlos a ellos, Edward tenia la mandíbula apretada y Alice humedecidos los ojos.

Frente a nosotros caminaban tomados de la mano lo que parecía ser una vieja o nueva-¿Quién sabe?- pareja de novios, eso no fue lo que obtuvo nuestra atención. No, lo que llamo nuestra atención era que el chico al que la muchacha se aferraba del brazo y sonreirá coquetamente era Jasper… el Jasper de Alice o eso creía. No tenía ni la menor idea de quién era ella, abrace por el hombro a Alice que disimuladamente se secaba unas lagrimas que había derramado.

- ¿Qué Hale no estaba saliendo contigo?- pregunto Edward con una voz que nunca había escuchado de él, pero que en conjunto con la profundidad de sus ojos y su mandíbula apretada le daban un aire de amenaza y miedo. Alice no contesto – le romperé la boca a ese imbécil.- hizo ademan de dirigirse a donde Jasper y la chica misteriosa estaban, pero Alice se le interpuso.

- Edward no hagas nada estúpido, no vale la pena- dijo con la voz tan fina como si estuviera a punto de romperse a llorar, algo que de lo cual Edward también se dio cuenta porque insistió en pasar por delante de su hermana y llegar hasta Jasper pero esta vez fui yo quien lo detuvo. Tome su mano entre la mía y la apreté fuerte y el regreso su vista a mí; relajando un poco su ceño.

- No le hagas esto a Alice- le apreté la mano y poco a poco su mandíbula se aflojo y sin soltar mi mano los tres caminamos en el sentido opuesto de donde estaba Jasper que parecía incomodo con las miradas que todo el instituto le daba.

Antes de llegar a la primera división de pasillos fuimos interceptados por mis perritas falderas… Tanya perra Denali y Jessica zorra Stanley, gruñí y solté la mano de Edward de mala gana y espere a que dijeran lo que fuera que venían a decir. Para mi gran sorpresa y la de Edward por lo que pude ver Tanya en segundos se guindo del cuello de él y presiono sus labios contra de él y Edward alzo ambas manos hacia arriba y retrocedió un paso ante el impacto del cuerpo de Tanya contra el de él. Yo miraba sin saber bien que hacer pero no tuve tiempo de pensar nada pues Edward se soltó de su agarre y la miro con el seño fruncido Tanya y Jessica sonreirán idiotamente.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto aun aturdido y yo cruce mis brazos esperando una respuesta también.

- Creí que después de lo del viernes podía hacerlo Eddi- le dijo batiendo sus pestañas exageradamente y pude ver como Edward asía una mueca de desagrado ante la mención diminutiva de su nombre.

- Lo del viernes fue solo una salida de amigos- le respondió duramente y ella hizo un puchero que lo último que me pareció fue tierno, rodé mis ojos.

- Pero…-iba a decir algo más pero Alice le corto abruptamente.

- ¡Pero nada! Ya escúchate a mi hermano- señalo sus oídos y pronuncio lentamente- ¡amigos!- y yo le agradecí internamente, ella me dedico una mirada y me guiño un ojo. Oh, oh ella sabía algo…

- Eddi dejaras que me hable así- insistió Tanya.

- Que se la última vez que me digas Eddi, mi nombre es Edward- le dijo con desgano y se volteo a mirarnos- nos vemos en el almuerzo chicas y camino por el pasillo y yo sonreí ya que no le dedico ni una sola mirada de despedida a mis Perri… digo a Tanya y Jessica.

Tome a Alice de la mano y la jale para que nos fuéramos rápido antes de que…

- Bella espera- demasiado tarde- estoy pensando en que podríamos practicar mis giros- dijo Jessica emocionada.

- Si, también podríamos repasar mi salto- agrego Tanya borrando su cara de "tristeza" por el obvio rechazo de Edward.

- En la práctica lo veremos- les conteste como medio evasivo pero ellas continuaron diciéndome que mas querían que practicáramos y para mi desgracia tuve que soportarlas hasta en la clase ya que la compartían conmigo.

Estábamos por salir de clase y durante todo el parloteo de Tanya y Jessica Alice permaneció callada, tendría que hablar con ella a solas. Recogía mis libros y los guardaba en mi bolso cuando una chica cuya voz no reconocí dijo mi nombre.

- ¿Eres Isabella Swan?- alce mi vista y primero mire a Alice que estaba un poco pálida y luego a la persona que me hablo que resulto ser la acompañante de Jasper.

- Eh sí, soy yo ¿Por qué?- pregunte desconcertada pero la esbelta y alta ojiverde chica que me hablo.

- Eres la capitana de porristas cierto- no fue una pregunta pero igual asentí, sin saber a donde quería llegar- hola soy María- me tendió su mano emocionada- María Stewart, soy nueva en el instituto me mude hace dos días, vengo de Texas y pues mi novio pertenece al equipo de básquet y estoy deseosa de poderlo animar- hablo rápidamente.

- ¿N-no-vio?- pregunto Alice con un hilo de voz, María giro a mirar a Alice que tenía un cumulo de lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Oh si, Jasper Hale ¿lo conoces?-separo su mano de mi y la extendió a Alice- claro que debéis de conocerlo, soy una maleducada María ¿tú también eres porrista?- pregunto mirando el conjunto de Alice que era igual al mío salvo que yo tenía una cinta azul amarrada a la muñeca que indicaba mi liderazgo. La mano de María quedo extendida pues Alice salió a toda prisa del aula y hasta olvido su bolso tenía que seguirla.

- ¿Tu amiga está bien?

- Si esto…ella desde temprano no se sentía bien- la justifique-¿has dicho que Jasper es tu novio?

- Si desde el verano pasado, sus abuelos viven cerca de mi antigua casa y pues él los visita constantemente debes de imaginarte el resto- me guiño el ojo y yo le mandaba mis maldiciones a Jasper- entonces ¿Qué me dices sobre unirme al grupo?

- Eh…lo siento la cuadrilla esta completa- su cara decayó visiblemente, me sentí mal por ella, pero primero estaba mi amiga- será para la próxima y Salí corriendo en busca de Alice.

La encontré llorando en uno de los cubículos en el baño de chicas y solo la abrace un rato hasta que se relajo se relajo, ya habíamos perdido nuestra clase siguiente por lo que me quede el resto del primer periodo hablando y logre que sintiera el mismo odio que yo sentía hacia el mugre idiota de Jasper que le parecía jugar con la chicas buenas como Alice y María. Así que con una actitud renovada y una mirada retadora Alice Cullen estaba de vuelta.

En el almuerzo gracias al cielo Jasper no se apareció, la mesa estuvo muy animada hoy los chicos hablaban sobre el partido que estaba por venir y nosotras hablábamos de cómo animarlo. La practica seria abierta es decir mientras los chicos juegan nosotras animamos, es la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Al terminar el almuerzo llegamos al gimnasio, Jasper llego solo para mi alivio, necesitaba a Alice concentrada. Calentamos los chicos por su lado y nosotras por el nuestro. El entrenador hizo acto de presencia y dividió a los chicos en un juego amistoso en uno el capitán era Mike y en el otro era Edward, ambos se miraron desafiantes y el entrenador aclaro que era un juego amistoso y a nosotras nos aclaro que debíamos animar a ambos equipos. Recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta y me dispuse a coordinar a mis chicas.

- Comenzaremos con nuestra coreografía general deletreando al equipo ¿vale?- todas asintieron eufóricamente.

Me posicione en frente de ellas y comencé a batir mis pompones gritando las letras del equipo para que la me siguieran. El baile consistía en movimientos gimnastas dibujando letras con nuestros cuerpos un par de vueltas en el aire y un movimiento de caderas a nuestro propio ritmo. El primer tiempo termino y comenzó el descanso Mike llevaba la delantera por cuatro puntos. Edward miro hasta donde nosotras estábamos y yo levante mis pulgares en señal de apoyo. Sonrió respirando agitadamente, se veía cansado pero a la vez tan sexi todo sudado con esos chores y esa camiseta que me permitía deleitarme con los músculos de sus brazos.

- Bella tendrías la decencia de dejar de comerte a mi hermano en mis narices es asqueroso- me dijo Alice que sonreirá maquiavélicamente- Sabes que tenemos que hablar sobre eso- señalo con la mirada a Edward y me miro pícaramente, pensé en responderle pero fui interrumpida por Stephanie otra porrista.

- Capitana estamos pensando en intentar la pirámide alta si está de acuerdo con eso- lo considere ya teníamos practica en esa pirámide así que no vi nada malo y me dirigí a todas las demás ya que el medio tiempo estaba terminando y debíamos apresurarnos.

- Chicas les parece si formamos la pirámide alta, -era tan solo de cuatro unidades pero no intentaría nada más riesgos. Se oyeron varias afirmaciones y aplausos por lo que comencé a agrupar el orden de altura en que se posicionarían cada una a sabiendas que yo estaría en la cima, generalmente estaría nerviosa pero quería impresionar a Edward y con esa idea di comienzo a la formación de la pirámide.

El juego dio comienzo de nuevo y algunos de los chicos incluyendo a Edward se distraían mirándonos-algunas de nosotras no llevaban chores abajo y ellos como los pervertidos que son aprovechan la vista. Ya la tercera parta estaba formada por Tanya y Alice y comencé a subir con ayuda de otras chicas.

Todo iba perfecto logre mantener el equilibrio en la cima mire a la otra parte del gimnasio y observe como los chicos se detenían todos y mitraban. Todo paso muy rápido María entro llamando a Jasper y apenas vio donde estaba salto sobre él y lo beso apasionadamente sentí como los brazos que tomaban mi pie izquierdo temblaban y escuche como varias personas gritaban, lo siguiente fue un dolor punzante en mi cabeza y brazo que estaba debajo de mi cuerpo y otro cuerpo sobre el mío trate de mover mi brazo y el jalón causo que gritara de dolor, sentí algo húmedo en el lado derecho de mi cabeza y lleve mi mano libre ahí y me troque la cabeza que me dolía a más no poder mire mi mano y estaba llena de sangre pude oler algo salado y a oxido lo último que recuerdo es el llamado de una dulce voz que reconocería hasta en el infierno.

- Bella, ¡Bella!- era Edward, quise contestarle pero mis parpados pesaban mucho y me deje llevar por la oscuridad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desperté un poco aturdida y la luz me segó por unos momentos, sentí como algo cálido sostenía mi mano y un dolor punzante en mi otra mano, me removí en la cama mientras el millón de cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza y hacían que doliera se ordenaban y me permitieran entender que paso, abrí completamente los ojos y estos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz y pude ver al perfecto rostro de Edward mirándome fijamente muy cerca de mi cara, cerré de nuevo los ojos ¿estaba soñando? Trate de moverme y gemí de dolor ante la punzada que me lanzo mi brazo derecho y guie mi vista hasta este ya que no podía moverlo y encontré el motivo, tenía una férula que iba desde mi mano hasta mi codo. En ese momento los recuerdos me llegaron.

Porristas.

Pirámide.

El beso de María y Jasper.

La mano de Alice temblando.

El llamado de Edward.

- Bella ¿Cómo te sientes?- La suave voz de Edward me trajo de vuelta. Lo mire preocupada.

- ¿Cómo están mis chicas?- mi voz sonó pastosa y trate de aclararme la garganta y reformule mi pregunta. - ¿El resto del equipo está herido? - tenía que saberlo porque si era así esto sería muy malo.

- El resto está bien uno que otro moretón- repuso Edward en forma calmada. - ¿Tu como te sientes?- insistió mirándome preocupado me removí en la cama y se me escapo una mueca de dolor.

- Adolorida- el asintió, - ¿Que tengo?- mire mi brazo y el hizo lo mismo mientras contesto.

- Te pusieron una férula, tus músculos la necesitan y tiene el hueso muy lastimado casi es fractura, tuviste un golpe fuerte en la cabeza proporcionado por la caída pero según Alice tu desmayo fue por la sangre- dijo como todo un profesional y yo no pude sino reír.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- iba a contestarle pero en ese momento entro un doctor a la habitación y Edward se separo de mí.

- Gracias por avisarme que despertó muchacho, -le dijo a Edward, el doctor tendría como unos sesenta años era bajito y su pelo canoso pero tenía una cara amistosa. Se acerco a mí y me saco la intravenosa del brazo y luego comenzó con lo que creí yo eran preguntas de rutina a las cuales conteste bien, eran ¿Cuál era mi nombre? ¿Mi edad? Cosas así.- Parece que esta jovencita esta lista para el alta, llegaste desmallada pero dormiste por los sedantes el golpe no parece haber causado un efecto segundario sin embargo tendrás que venir ante cualquier mareo o fuerte dolor de cabeza. El traumatólogo se hará cargo de tu brazo que por ahora esta inmovilizado.

- Doctor ¿por cuánto tiempo tendrá que usar la férula?- pregunto Edward con real interés.

- Bueno muchacho por lo que vi en los RX será dentro de unas tres o cuatro semanas depende de cómo vaya la recuperación- Edward asintió a todo lo que el doctor decía, era mi turno de preguntar pero el doctor hablo de nuevo respondiendo mi pregunta no formulada.- Bueno Isabella estas lista para ir a casa esperemos a tu padre para que firme el alta.- salió de la habitación dejándome de nuevo sola con Edward.

- ¿Dónde está Alice?-espero que no esté muy lastimada, la pobre más que llovido le ha nevado, de tanto que ha tenido que soportar.

- Esta con mi mama en el pasillo- dijo y no deje pasar la mueca molesta que paso por su cara.

- ¿Está bien?

- Si lo está, es solo que no ha parado de llorar desde que te desmallaste- presiono con sus dedos índice y pulgar el puente de su nariz, tratando de calmarse ¿Por qué Alice lloraba?- se culpa por tu caída.

- Fue un accidente…

- Lo sé, pero Tanya comenzó a explicar que sucedió y que ella fue quien aflojo el agarre y pues estaba muy preocupado no sabía que tan mal estaba y…- paro sospesando sus palabras que salían de su boca de forma atormentada- yo le grite que si algo le pasaba seria su culpa. No quise hacerlo fue por el momento yo…

- Ssssshhhh está bien Edward, está bien-le calme tomando su mano con mi brazo bueno, pues se reprendía a sí mismo- los accidentes pasan lo importante es que te disculpes- iba a decir algo mas pero la puerta se abrió de nuevo y por esta entraron Esme y Alice que tenía sus ojos húmedos y la nariz rojita de tanto llorar, apenas entro corrió hasta mi y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- Lo siento tanto, Bella de veras perdóname- rogo mientras se abrazaba a mí.

- Hey Alice no digas eso fue un accidente ¿okey?- ella me miro secando sus lagrimas.

- Yo debí concentrarme y sostenerte con fuerza pero luego los vi y lo siento-comenzó a llorar de nuevo y yo acaricie su cabeza. Esme se acerco a mí.

- ¿Cómo te sientes cariño?-paso su pulgar amorosamente por mi mejilla y como desee que ella fuese mi mama.

- Mejor- le di una sonrisa verdadera- ¿es testaruda no?-le pregunte mirando a Alice.

- Como el hermano, -miro a Edward que se mantenía en una esquina de la habitación. El doctor entro de nuevo esta vez con unas planillas en sus manos.

- Isabella debo decirte que tu alta tendrá que esperar un poco más de tiempo.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntamos Alice, Edward, Esme y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Hemos llamado a tu papá y la secretaria ha dicho que el señor Swan está en una importante reunión y que manda a decir que está muy ocupado para venir ahorita.- mire mi regazo apenada sabia que le era indiferente a mi papa pero no quería que los demás lo supieran y luche por mantener las lagrimas al margen.

- Es un hijo de….-Edward no término de decir el insulto pues su madre lo interrumpió.

- Edward Cullen no son palabras que te haya enseñado- le reprendió. Edward callo y de nuevo llevo su mano al puente de su nariz parecía realmente enfadado.

- Pero mamá como va ha ser más importante el trabajo que su hija- esta vez fue Alice la que intervino y yo quería morirme ¿porque mi papa me hacia esto?

- Lo sé cariño, lo sé- Esme me miro y se acercó a depositar un beso en mi mejilla- me hare cargo de esto cielo- se dirigió al doctor- vallamos a su consultorio, tengo algunas cosas que plantearle- sin más salió seguida del doctor y de Edward.

Alice comenzó de nuevo con su ejército de disculpas me costó pero después de un rato logre convencerla de que no era su culpa pasaron otros minutos hasta que una sonriente Esme entro a la habitación.

- ¿Qué paso mamá?- pregunto Alice y yo también espere la respuesta de Esme.

- Ya tienes el alta Bella-sonrió satisfecha de sí misma- y desde hoy te vienes a vivir a mi casa, al menos mientras sana tu brazo- me miro amorosamente y no pude evitar comenzar a llorar y Alice no tardo en comenzar a dar saltitos.

- ¡Yupi! Vivirás en mi casa- y aplaudía con ganas en ese momento entro Edward.

- ¿Quién vivirá en nuestra casa?- pregunto interesado, parecía más calmado que antes.

- Bella- le dijo su madre como si nada y Edward sonrió ladinamente la idea parecía gustarle. Yo aun no salía de mi asombro.

- ¿Qué pasara con mi padre? ¿Lo sabe?- Esme cambio su expresión y se volvió fría, primera vez que la veía así.

- De Charlie me encargare yo- sentencio y el ambiente de risas y felicidad volvió mientras me ayudaban para salir del hospital.

Viviría en la casa de los Cullen, eso sí que sería interesante, no soportaría a James y estaría en el mismo techo que Edward, podría tener más de ese amor maternal de Esme y haría locuras con mi mejor amiga. Mi plan de conquistar a Edward seguía en pie, por lo que vivir en su casa me lo pondría más fácil.

Estaba feliz, feliz como hace mucho no me sentía…solo queda ver como se dan las cosas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

**CHICAS muchicicimas gracias por todas sus alertas favoritos y seguidores! Que lindoooo jeje me emociono! De nuevo gracias a las nenas de FFAD tosas son fabulosas y gracias a mi beta Sofía tus consejos valen oro!**

**Ahora si… díganme les gusto?**

**Anímense…**

**¿Merezco un review?**


	10. Chapter 10

Advertencia: los personajes son de crepúsculo, solo los uso para crear historia con mi imaginación.

Beta: Sofia Mellark.(Beta FFAD); www. Faebook. groups/ beasffaddiction

Muchas cosas han pasado desde el lunes y eso que ya hoy apenas estábamos a jueves.

Vivir con los Cullen era bueno pero doloroso. No doloroso en el mal sentido es solo esa sensación de saber que eso no durara para siempre. Debo reconocer que salvo ese pequeño detalle todo lo demás era perfecto. Alice es la mejor amiga que podía tener, Esme y Carlise eran los mejores padres que podría desear y Edward, bueno a él lo veía a cada momento, mirábamos películas juntos, me sonreirá y me tomaba de la mano-mi mano buena- pero eso nada más. Sabía que era un avance sin embargo me exasperaba que no cayera en mis indirectas.

Las cosas con Charlie no fueron tan complicadas como creía pues, en lugar de una discusión con los Cullen les agradeció y se disculpo diciendo que lo mejor era que yo estuviera esos días con ellos pues el viajaría mucho y no pudiera estar pendiente de mi. Todo sea por mantener su maldita fachada, en un momento me creí todo lo que él había dicho pero luego su frase al despedirnos como siempre me llevo a caer de culo en la tierra.

_Isabella no creas que las cosas han cambiado cuando estés de regreso a casa tendrás muchos problemas jovencita. _

Esas últimas palabras me dejaban claro que hablaba mas sobre el asunto de James que de otra cosa, mas decidí no darme mala vida gastando mis pensamientos en ese ser tan despreciable.

Hoy regresaba al instituto y no todo marchaba como quisiera pues tenía que tomar decisiones importantes en el grupo y para mi propio pesar nombrar una capitana provisional, la cual sin pensarlo dos veces hubiera sido Alice pero después del accidente no tenía otro remedio que nombrar a Tanya, eso creo que era lo que me tenia de tan mal humor y también que debería unir a alguien más a la cuadrilla que sin mi estaba incompleta. Es ahí donde recae la otra parte de mi mal humor, la única opción que tenia era unir a María y a pesar que Alice me dijo que no le importaba sabía que si lo hacía y me sentía mal por ponerla en esa situación.

Estaba a punto de bajar del asiento del copiloto pero antes de que yo pudiera siquiera abrir la puerta una blanca y fuerte mano ya me estaba ayudando a bajar del volvo sosteniendo mis libros. Edward era tan tierno y caballeroso a veces, y es que si de algo me he dado cuenta en estos dos días en casa de los Cullen es que el tiene la necesidad de mostrar su hombría en casa y a pesar que no volvió a salir con Tanya tenía la sensación de que quería estar con ella en lugar de conmigo pues en ocasiones se mostraba incomodo ante mi cercanía, y de nuevo me creaba este montón de hipótesis que me hacían doler la cabeza.

Alice bajo del auto del lado y en silencio se puso a mi lado sabia que hoy sería un mal día, ya le había contado lo que pasaría y el resto del equipo esperaba en el gimnasio para la reunión que tendríamos hoy a primera hora.

- Bella si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmelo- dijo Edward a modo de despedida.

- No estoy invalida Edward ya te lo he dicho- el rodo sus ojos y puso su atención en Alice que absorta nos miraba estudiando nuestros rostros, sabía que ella sabía, y ella sabía que yo sabía, pero no me decía nada y eso era lo mejor- Alice cuídala- la susodicha le asintió solemnemente y Edward emprendió camino por el lado opuesto al que nosotras no dirigíamos.

- Parece que le importas a mi hermano- dijo en tono pícaro y yo negué con las cabezas. Lo bueno no dura siempre.

- Por favor Alice –rogué y ella sabía a qué me refería.

- ¿Qué?-pregunto inocente y yo alce una ceja en respuesta, estábamos por entrar al gimnasio creí que no diría nada mas pero como siempre me equivoque- tal vez si no te lo cogieras con los ojos yo no tendría ganas de vomitar todo el tiempo y no trataría de vengarme de ti por hacerme sentir eso- me dijo en tono bajo riendo y yo me sonroje.

Las chicas estaban divididas cada una hablando con alguien sin darse cuenta de mi llegada, Jessica fue la primera en mirarme y con un efusivo grito el resto también termino por ser consciente de mi llegada y se formaron al frente de mi. Tanya me miraba sonriente ella debía de imaginarse lo que vendría.

- Capitana ¿Cómo sigue?- pocas veces me llamaba así y no pase desapercibido el tono despectivo que utilizo.

- Mejor gracias- le respondí en forma cortante, decir lo siguiente era difícil ¿Qué haría yo mientras no esté con el equipo? Hoy llevaba uniforme solo por esta reunión pero en las próximas cuatro semanas seré una chica mas en este instituto ¿podría con eso? Mordí mi labio con fuerza.

- Es bueno saberlo- me dijo Tanya de vuelta- y a que se debe la reunión _capitana_

- Como sabrán debido al incidente en nuestra última práctica- muchas miraron con desdén a Alice, por lo que rápidamente trate de corregirme- que mas que incidente fue un accidente, no estábamos listas para la pirámide, el motivo de esta reunión es que en este mes no podre ser su capitana y pues es urgente elegir a mi sucesora-los ojos de Tanya brillaron- mi sucesora provisional.

- ¿Quién será?- pegunto Bree una chica de segundo.

- Por derecho su capitana provisional será Tanya Denali- esta empezó a aplaudir y todas la miraban en su mayoría no muy contentas y la otra que aplaudía era por supuesto Jessica Stanley – Tanya pasa al frente- ella lo hizo rápidamente colocándose a mi lado- varias cosas no cambiaran y las practicas serán autorizadas y vigiladas por mí, no quiero que desobedezcan a su nueva capitana cualquier decisión importante será aprobada primero por mi ¿está claro?

- Si capitana-dijeron muchas y Tanya las miro fijamente- digo Bella y eso fue todo, le había entregado mi equipo a Tanya sin más. Cada una se marcho a clase al igual que yo que apenas si alcanzaba a llegar a mi segunda materia.

El almuerzo fue una parte difícil pues Tanya casi me obliga a sentarme en otro asiento ya que ella era la "nueva capitana" y tenía que estar en el "lugar de la capitana" pero fui clara con ella y le advertí el significado de provisionalmente y sustituta haber si no le subían los humos a la cabeza. Pensaba hablar con María en el almuerzo pero ella estaba en una mesa apartada con Jasper que parecía muy nervioso e incomodo con las miradas de odio que Edward le lanzaba. La oportunidad de hablar con él tampoco se me había dado pero quería dejarles unos puntos claros sobre hacerle daño a mi mejor amiga, ese tipo de cosas no las dejaba pasar por alto.

- Bella te toca- me dijo Edward mientas me acompañaba a clase.

- ¿El qué?- le pregunte confundida sin saber de qué me hablaba.

- Tú medicina- y si les dije que era tierno esto era una muestra, yo me olvidaba por completo de mi medicación y si él no estaba conmigo aunque sea por un mensaje me recordaba.

- No la traigo conmigo- me miro molesto.

- Ten- abrió el puño de su mano frente a mí y en ella había una píldora rosácea la tome rosando nuestras manos, amaba su tacto- te he dicho que no puedes andar como si no te hubieras roto un brazo- me regaño mientras que con su otra mano me tendía un botellón de agua ¿Cómo es que siempre está preparado? Negué con la cabeza era imposible saberlo.

- Gracias- dije en un susurro y la expresión molesta se fue de su cara.

- De nada- poso la palma de su mano en mi mejilla en una suave caricia- nos vemos en el estacionamiento yo te llevare a casa- yo asentí ensimismada al sentir su tacto en mi cara y entre a mi aula mientras él seguía su camino.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Esperaba pacientemente en el estacionamiento mientras veía a varios de mis compañeros emprender camino a casa. Alce se había marchado temprano pues su profesor de literatura no llego y tenía su última hora libre. Un auto negro entro en el estacionamiento y manejo en mi dirección. Conocía ese auto, también conocía a su conductor que ahora bajaba de él y caminaba directamente hasta mí. Debería de correr quizás gritar pero en lugar de eso me quede inmóvil y mi piel se puso de gallina al ver una sonrisa sádica en sus labios.

- Bella- dijo a modo de saludo e intento depositar un beso en mi mejilla mas yo me aleje.

- James- lo mío no era un saludo eso fue todo lo que pudo salir de mis labios, ha este punto sabia que el miedo me paralizaba y no me dejaba actuar bien, poro razone un poco. Estábamos en un lugar público ¿el no me haría nada frente a tantas personas o sí?

- Mi dulce Bella puedo ver que no me extrañas- fruncí mi boca ante su tono falsamente meloso- no sabes cómo lamento lo de tu brazo- intento tocarme pero de nuevo me aleje un poco.

- ¿Qué quieres?- me estaba recobrando y tratando de que el miedo no me dominara y trate de parecer firme, pero eso parecía gustarle pues su sonrisa fue más pronunciada.

- Esa no es forma de tratar a tus amigo- se acerco dos pasos más a mí y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me sujeto fuertemente por los hombros- a las niñas malas hay que castigarlas- respiro en mi cuello, yo mire a un lado y pude ver como el estacionamiento estaba casi vacío ¿Dónde estaba Edward?

- No te entiendo- dije en un susurro su proximidad me causaba tanto asco que comencé a respirar por la boca.

- Cómo pudiste mentirle tanto a tu papito- me miro a los ojos y pude ver la maldad en ellos- te advertí sobre que no te creería y tu vas y le cuentas cuando sabes que ni siquiera le importas un poquito- algo en mi mente me grito que lo amansara y eso hice.

- Los Cullen si me creerán- dije no muy segura y su expresión cambio en una de total furia y apretó sus manos en mis hombros al punto de causarme dolor.

- No te atrevas Isabella recuerdo haberte dicho algo de que no serias entonces la única involucrada- sus palabras se iban clavando en mi mente como cuchillazos- tu amiga, la chica Cullen ¿Alice es que se llama no?- trague en seco ante la mención de mi amiga- bueno demostrar cualquier acusación tuya en mi contra seria un largo proceso y tal vez durante ese tiempo yo me entretenga con la tierna Alice Cullen.

- ¡NO! –Fue un grito ahogado-. Por favor no te metas con ella, yo no le diré a nadie pero no te metas con ella- le rogué y el soltó una carcajada.

- Entonces ya sabes qué hacer- al decir esto último se separo completamente de mí y me libero de su agarre, el miro por detrás de mi hombro.

- Bella lamento la tardanza tuve una reunión de último minuto con el equipo de básquet- escuche como hablaba Edward a mis espaldas mientras se acercaba. La mirada de James estaba puesta en mí y yo seque mis lagrimas rápidamente- ¿Estás bien?- dijo Edward mirándome a mí y luego a James- le hiciste algo imbécil- lo encaro y james alzo las palmas de sus manos en el aire en señal de rendición.

- Yo no le he hecho nada solo hablábamos- le dijo mirándome esperando que yo interviniera alce mi cabeza y Edward no relajo su postura de pelea.

- ¿Por qué llora entonces ella?- le pregunto señalándome.

- Creo que le duele su brazo o eso me estaba diciendo ella cuando le pregunte que tenia- Edward le miro incrédulo- hermano yo solo he venido a darle un mensaje de su padre- termino por decirle James de forma amigable.

- ¿Eso es cierta Bella? ¿Te duele el brazo?- pregunto Edward de regreso a mí, debería decirle y acabar con todo esto. El me ayudaría y sabría que hacer si debería decirle.

- Esto yo…- estaba nerviosa no podría decirle delante de James.

- ¿Es cierto Bella?- insistió Edward.

- Tu hermana Alice me he detenido a ayudarla en la carretera creo que su auto tiene una falla, deberías echarle un vistazo luego- pude escuchar perfectamente como dijo el nombre de Alice dos octavas más alto que el resto de la oración. Edward no le prestó atención y me miraba esperando mi respuesta y yo solo tenía la imagen de Alice dañada en mi cabeza.

- Si me duele mucho el brazo- e hice una mueca de dolor u poco sobre actuado pero no tenia mas remedio.

- ¿Estás segura que es solo eso?- me insistió Edward.

- Si- le dije en un susurro me miro un momento mas y luego miro a james.

- Ya me encargare del coche de mi hermana gracias- le dijo en tono agrio.

- De nada, le daré tus saludo a Charlie- me dijo a mí y yo mire mis pies- no olvides lo que te dije- me guiño un ojo y camino hasta su coche mientras Edward me ayudaba a subir en el de él.

Edward se monto en el lugar del piloto y encendió el auto pero antes de arrancar me miro aun con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital?- y lo mire interrogante-, para que te chequeen el brazo- contesto tenso a mi mirada.

- No, no es necesario – el alzo una ceja- es dolor ya sabes hoy fue un día largo y estresante- al el paso que iba estaba agotando mi cupo para mentiras en esta vida. El asintió y manejo en silencio el camino a su casa.

No eran más de unos diez minutos llegar a su casa pero de igual forma durante ese tiempo me dedique a mirar por ventanilla concentrándome al máximo para no llora ni ahora ni más tarde pues no podría disfrutar de la privacidad que necesitaba y No me quejaba pues estaba segura de que Esme me estaba esperando con un abrazo maternal y una buena comida hecha en casa. Carlise llegaría del trabajo y nos obligaría a contarle como estuvo nuestro día. Alice se probaría conjuntos de ropas en busca de mi opinan y Edward, el estaría en cada uno de esos momentos regalándome sonrisas cálidas que me hicieran sentir en casa y no quería que nada de eso terminara.

- No me gusta- dijo Edward mientras apretaba con fuerza el volante trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad.

- ¿Eh?-me era difícil seguir la corriente que llevaban los pensamientos de Edward.

- Que no me gusta- me repitió.

- ¿Quién?

- James- ante la mención de ese nombre me encogí en el asiento y estoy casi segura que la reacción no paso desapercibida por él- te mira como si quisiera comerte- dijo entre dientes- estás segura de que no te dijo nada malo o fue él, el culpable de tus lagrimas- yo asentí encapas de decirle otra mentira mas- tus ojos son muy expresivos ¿sabías?

- Eh… no- me mordí el labio.

- Si, lo son-detuvo el auto en frente de su casa- y en ellos no había sufrimiento sino miedo- sentencio mientras que con un dedo liberaba a mi labio de mi diente- no hagas eso por favor.

- ¿Hacer qué?- pregunte aturdida por la intensidad de su mirada.

- Morderte el labio- me respondió como si nada y sentía su cara acercarse a la mía mientras yo dejaba de respirar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sino yo hare esto- y sin más acorto la poca distancia primero rosando nuestros labios pero luego besándome solo como el sabia. Lleve mis manos a su cabello y lo acaricie con fervor mientras él me aprisionaba con una mano puesta en mi nuca.

En este beso estaba mi necesidad de él y la necesidad de el por mi sentí su dientes morder el labio que antes mordía y luego sin previo aviso meter su lengua y acariciarme hábilmente, y como lo recordaba sabia a chocolate a algo dulce y suave esta vez con un toque de menta, mis ojos estaban cerrados ante el cumulo de sensaciones me faltaba aire pero fue él, el que termino el beso y con ojos oscuros me miro fijamente.

- ¿Fue él?- ¿a qué se refería?- ¿es a él a quien le tienes miedo?- y quede pasmada él se refería a la conversación que tuve con Rosalie y el escucho- puedes confiar en mí- me tomo de la mano y espero mi respuesta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**GRACIAS! AINSSS SUS COMENTARIOS ME ALENTAN A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA!SOIS MAGNIFICAS!**

**A CADA UNA MI INTERNET ES UNA MIERDA Y NO SIEMPRE PUEDO RESPORNDER LOS REVIEWS!**

**LAMENTO LO TARDE JURO Q EL CAPI ESTABA LISTO DESDE LA SEMANA PASADA...PERO YA SABEN PROBLEMAS TECNICOS...**

**GRACIAS A MI BETA SOFIA ERES INCREIBLE TAN SOLO POR TOMARTE UN TIEMPITO Y VER MIS ERRORES Y CORREGIRLO. A LAS CHICAS DEL FACEBOOK FFAD ES DIVERTIDO ESTAR EN ESE GRUPO SU APOYO ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI.**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME! BUENO DIGANME Q ESPERAN Q PASE? **

**LE DIRA BELLA A EDWARD?**

**UN BESO Y ABRAZO GRANDE!**

**¿MEREZCO UN REVIEW? **


	11. Chapter 11

Advertencia: los personajes son de crepúsculo, solo los uso para crear historia con mi imaginación.

**N.A/ MILLL DISCULPAS X LA TARDANZAAA… mi mano derecha tuvo un pequeño accidente q por semanas le impidió escribir, y nop **_**seguire excusándome mas! Gracias a todas por leer y x seguír mi historia mil gracias…**_

_**CAPITULO SIN BETEAR pues mi beta no me lo ha enviado, la entiendo y le mando un beso enorme a sofí solo que lo publicare así xq me iré de viaje en esta semana y no tendré mucho tiempo, a demás me tengo que mudar de nuevo a mi residencia estudiantil después de dos meses de vacaciones… así que como verán andaré ocupada hehehe no se preocupen prometo capi pronto que ya se está escribiendo.**_

_- ¿Fue él?- ¿a qué se refería?- ¿es a él a quien le tienes miedo?- y quede pasmada él se refería a la conversación que tuve con Rosalie y el escucho- puedes confiar en mí- me tomo de la mano y espero mi respuesta._

Las manos comenzaron a sudarme ¿Debería decirle la verdad? ¿Sería eso lo correcto? Eran muchas las preguntas que llegaban a mi mente. El miedo era parte importante en esos momentos y la intensidad de su mirada no disminuía.

- Yo…-no sé qué carajo iba a salir de mi boca y fuera lo que fuera fue interrumpido por el timbre de mi teléfono que anunciaba una nueva llamada. Parpadee varias veces antes de desviar mi atención de Edward y sacar el celular de mi bolcillo.

La llamada era de Rosalie ¡Mierda es Rose! Cuando iba a contestar la llamada Edward detuvo el movimiento de mi brazo.

- Bella estamos hablando – me dijo en tono de advertencia.

- Lo siento es Rosalie y tengo que hablar con ella- dije zafándome de su agarre y bajando del auto, pude escuchar cómo me llamo varias veces pero corrí hasta el cuarto de Alice, quien misteriosamente no estaba y por fin le conteste a Rose- ¿Hola?

- !Gracias a dios Bella! creí que no me contestarías nunca- se quejo Rose del otro lado de la línea.

- Lo siento estaba… ocupada, si esto…

- ¿Estás bien?- me interrumpió ansiosa.

- Sí, bueno relativamente… -¿Cómo decirle que James acababa de amenazarme?

- ¿Cómo que relativamente?- interrumpió de nuevo, parecía ansiosa - ¿James te hizo algo? Es mi culpa yo debí hacer algo, te estoy dejando sola- parecía hablar para sí misma.

- ¡Para Rose! James no me ha hecho nada- pude escuchar como un suspiro de alivio escaba de su boca- más bien me he lastimado el brazo en las practicas…

- Oh bueno eso sucede muchas veces ¿entonces estas bien?

- Si lo estoy- ya me estaba cansando- sabes que me debes varias explicaciones.

- ¿James ha intentado algo más? Aun no puedo creer que este viviendo en nuestra casa.

- Yo estoy quedándome donde los Cullen –dije en un susurro.

- ¿Qué? Eso es grandioso- dijo animada- ¿Charlie que dijo? ¿Lo dejo así de fácil?- pensé en contarle todo acerca de la trampa que James me tendió adelantándoseme con mi papa, pero ella no confiaba en mi y preferí dejarlo así además no son cosas que diría por teléfono.

- No lo tomo bien, pero lo acepto que es lo importante- escuche como alguien del otro lado llamaba voz de grito a Rose parecía una voz masculina, también escuche como ella contesto un escueto "ya voy".

- Lo siento Bella, Emmett me está llamando debo ir a clase- suspire, no podía esperar más tiempo por parte de mi hermana- estaré llamando te lo prometo- y sin más corto.

Me acosté de lleno en la cama boca abajo ahogando un grito de frustración contra la almohada, debía hacerme la idea ella tenía su vida por allá, no confiaba en mí y yo tenía que enfrentar toda la mierda sola. Lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos pero las reprimí, odio llorar me hace sentir débil y tonta, me hace recordar más cosas malas, y me empiezo a autodestruir.

Unos toques leves en la puerta me hicieron levantar de inmediato y a mi cabeza regresaron las imágenes de lo sucedido hace menos de una hora en su auto. Nos besamos, eso como siempre fue increíble; pero también me pregunto por el…

- Bella linda, la comida ya esta lista, te esperamos en el comedor- la dulce voz de Esme me hizo volver y apresurarme a llegar a la mesa. Comer con los Cullen era mi parte favorita del día, se sentía la frescura del amor y cariño me incluían en cualquiera que fuera el tema esperando que opinara sobre ello. Todo era muy diferente a las cenas con mi padre siempre tan silencioso y tenso.

.

.

.

La hora de la comida fue rápida, bueno después que pasa y si lo disfrutas siempre piensas que alguien a girado bruscamente las agujas del reloj haciéndote creer que un espabilo paso más lento que ese momento. Las cosas diferentes que note durante la cena fueron varias, Esme y Carlise tenían cierta riña sobre algo referente a un próximo viaje que debía de realizar Carlise, Edward rehuía de mi mirada y parecía un poco molesto mientras que Alice estuvo ausente la mayoría del tiempo, físicamente estuvo presente pero su cabeza parecía a cientos de kilómetros de la tierra, por lo que ahora que terminaba de ayudar a lavar los platos a Esme decidí ir a hablar con ella.

Subía cada escalón con desgano, el encuentro con James me desgastaba emocionalmente. Apenas alcance el ultimo escalón y gire al pasillo encontrándome con Edward cruzado de brazos y sin camisa ¡Quería matarme! estaba frente a su puerta que estaba a dos metros de distancia que la de Alice.

- Bella me debes una respuesta- ¿Le debía una respuesta? Ah sí claro, pero ¿Como concentrarme teniendo esta vista? El quería una respuesta y yo hace rato que había decidido que decirle.

- Edward no sé de donde sacas ideas tontas – dije en mi tono casual y el poco a poco fue relajando sus brazos que se veían tensos cruzados en su pecho remarcando a la perfección su maravillosa musculatura – James es solo un socio de mi padre ¿Por qué debería de tenerle miedo?- el no me contesto pero mi mente comenzó a hacer una larga lista de preocupaciones.

- Bien si dices que solo es eso, te creeré- aun desconfiaba podía verlo en su cara y su ceño fruncido.

- De veras, la conversación del otro día con Rose no le des tanta importancia- el aun dudaba, pero mi actuación prometía, no titubee en ningún momento – creo que andas un poco paranoico últimamente- dije en tono de broma, el bajo sus brazos de su torso en una especie de derrota y cansancio.

- Si supongo que he exagerado un poco- dijo convencido de mis palabras mientas llevaba una mano a su cabeza en donde rasco un poco de manera despreocupada y luego despeino su ya despeinado cabello cobrizo.

Me mordí el labio violentamente ante la imagen que Edward me estaba dando, al alzar su brazo su pantalón de piyama holgado bajo unas milésimas y dejo ver un poco más los trabajados abdominales y un poco más la parte de su bajo vientre. ¡No debería estar viéndolo de esta manera! Levante mi cara alejando diferentes imágenes que mi cerebro formaba nunca había sido una chica de malos pensamientos pero Edward Cullen era la reencarnación de los malos pensamientos.

Oh oh… en sus ojos había ¿Diversión? ¿Perversión? No sé qué mierda era, pero sus orbes verdes se habían oscurecido y una sonrisa ladina jugaba en sus labios. ¡Fui tan obvia mirándolo! ¡Claro que se iba a dar cuenta! mordí mis labios mas fuerte hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre y estaba segura de que el calor en mis mejillas proporcionaba una tonalidad increíblemente roja. Camino dos pasos hacia mí y la sonrisa se ensanchaba mas al medir mis reacciones. Yo deje de respirar ante la intensidad en que su aroma me llegaba y su proximidad causaba que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

- ¿Qué te dije sobre morder tu labio?- dijo con voz ronca.

¡Madre santa! ¡Su voz era lo más sexi que había escuchado alguna vez!

Sus manos se colaron debajo de mi jersey y toco con sus suaves manos la piel de mi vientre, acariciándolo casi con devoción y yo me obligue a no separar sus ojos de los míos, me sentía hipnotizada, sus ojos me quemaban y el calor poco a poco se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

- Te dije que lo único en lo que pensaba cuando te mordías el labio era en besarte – me reprocho seximente y mi cabeza estaba envuelta en una bruma pesada y sensual en la que nunca había estado - ¿lo haces a propósito?- detuvo las caricias que sus pulgares me daban por los costados de mi vientre y los latidos de mi corazón tenían una frecuencia casi inhumana que aumentaba cada vez mas mientras él se acercaba a mi rostro con una clara intención- estoy seguro de que lo haces para que te bese – dijo engreídamente pero nada me importaba en ese momento- quieres esto tanto o más que yo- esas palabras bastaron para que yo inesperadamente y muy ansiosa cortara la pequeña distancia y estampara sus labios con los míos, diciéndole de esta manera si a todas sus preguntas formuladas y no formuladas.

_Si, al deseo que sentía por él._

_Si, a las ganas que tenía de besarlo todo el tiempo._

_Si, a la necesidad de su tacto sobre mi piel._

El beso en ningún momento bajo de intensidad y sus manos muy hábiles que coladas debajo de mi camisa recorrían la piel desnuda enviando miles de descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo. Y una nueva necesidad por el surgía en mi cuerpo. De nuevo yo tomando la iniciativa y poseída por algo desconocido, lo empuje hacia la pared y mis manos comenzaron a subir por su pecho y entre beso y beso gemidos escavan de su boca.

Un resonar de pasos en las escaleras me llegaban poco a poco más claras a mis oídos, era como si alguien quisiera hacer notar que subía a nuestra dirección y antes de que Edward siguiera dejando besos por mi cuello lo empuje y mire hacia la entrada del pasillo ¿Cómo olvide que estábamos en pleno pasillo? Edward respiraba entre jadeos y yo no estaba de mejor manera.

Esme termino de subir las escaleras y sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas y juraría que en su cara había picardía cuando nos miro. Mire de regreso a Edward su cabello era un desastre y sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos ¿Estaría yo igual o peor?

- Esme yo…- estaba hecha un manojo de nervios ¡Qué vergüenza!

- Bella cariño me retiro a descansar- me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Pero Esme…- no me dio oportunidad le dio también un beso a Edward que permanecía mudo e inexpresivo.

- Descansen chicos – me guiño un ojo mientras caminaba hacia su recamara.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Ella vio o no vio? ¡Claro que vio!

- Yo me iré a dormir – aun estaba confundida y mis palabras salieron un poco temblorosas.

- Creo que yo también, será lo mejor – tuve que mirarlo su voz era un murmullo ¿Edward estaba sonrojado? No pude reprimir una sonora carcajada y así ganarme una mirada inquisitoria de su parte.

- Edward Cullen avergonzado por que su madre lo ha pillado en una situación comprometedora- le dije alzando una ceja y caminando hacia atrás sin perderlo de vista- ¡Quién lo diría!

- Vale, vale Swan te has dado cuenta pero mierda es mi madre y se supone que yo soy su bebe. -Volví reír descomunalmente ante sus palabras y el tono meloso que utilizo, sabía que lo decía a propósito.

- Dulces sueños _bebe – _le grite antes de entrar al cuarto de Alice que estaba sentada en su cama mirando un punto fijo a su lado _su teléfono._

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y camine hasta sentarme a su lado en la cama y tomar su mano con cuidado para que así se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

- Jasper no ha parado de llamarme- dijo como si nada, y su declaración me tomo por sorpresa.

- ¿Has hablado con él?- pregunte cuidadosamente.

- No, pero quiere decirme algo importante- y ella quería escucharlo, demonios Alice yo te conozco.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- He mirado los mensajes que me ha mandado- confeso pausadamente.

- Alice ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Solo te torturaras-acaricie su brazo y ella puso su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Han sido más de cien mensajes y he accedido escucharlo- cada vez su voz era más baja y yo maldecía a Jasper por jugar con mi amiga.

- Okey, no te diré que hiciste bien o hiciste mal pero ¿estás dispuesta a soportar una conversación con él?

- No seré yo quien hablara con el- dijo de forma inocente y yo me separe de ella para mirarla hacer ojitos de cordero a medio morir- serás tú quien hable con él.

- ¿Qué?

- Porfis Bella, andaa no seas malita-me rogo.

- Alice eso es algo tuyo y de él- trate de sonar firme.

- El ha aceptado, yo le puse esa condición. Sabes que no podría cruzar palabra con él, pero si no escucho lo que tiene que decir me quedare con la duda y no puedo dejarlo atrás- hizo un puchero.

- Y ¿Cuando le dijiste que hablaría con él?

- ¡Gracias Bella! ¡Eres la mejor amiga del mundo!- grito Alice dando saltitos y besando mis mejillas.

- No dije que si- le aclare un poco mas como burla.

- Pero lo harás- sentencio ella muy segura.

.

.

.

Solo Alice me mete en estos líos, tuve que prácticamente huir de las agotadoras conversaciones con María que compartía varias y yo diría demasiadas clases conmigo, parecía una fan desquiciada siguiéndome a todos lados y escaparme de ella para poder llegar a la biblioteca fue toda una odisea.

Entre en el lugar y pude ver a varias personas sentadas en las mesas de estudio sumergidas en libros, mire al fondo y pude ver en la mesa más lejana a Jasper Hale que ya me miraba y me hizo una seña para acercarme. Fui hasta él y me senté en la silla del frente.

- Bella ¿Como estas?- me pregunto mientras se removía en su asiento parecía incomodo.

- Jasper no he venido a practicar mis normas de cortesía contigo- aclare duramente- quiero que me digas lo que tienes que decirle a Alice.

- Bella yo quería disculparme, se que la manera en como todo resulto no fue correcta, tú debes de saber cuáles eran mis intenciones con Alice- alce una ceja y me recosté en mi silla.

- ¿Jugar con ella?- inquirí de forma cínica.

- Claro que no, la aparición de María también fue una sorpresa para mí- casi le creí. Casi- por favor no tienes que creerme solo dile a Alice todo esto –yo asentí pero no relajaba mi postura intimidante- es cierto que María y yo tuvimos una relación en el verano, algo a lo que un hombre llamaría una aventura- el estaba avergonzado y muy nervioso- que debió acabar cuando el verano termino y yo se lo dije pero ella parece no entender. Le dije que había pasado un buen tiempo con ella y le deseaba lo mejor, lloro un poco pero pensé que había entendido el mensaje, luego de unos meses en que escasamente nos comunicamos, cada vez que lo hacíamos era como buenos amigos – hasta el parecía ir tratando de entender todo esto- ella menciono algo de que se mudaría y yo no le di importancia pero un mes más tarde se aparece en mi casa besándome y diciendo cuanto me había extrañado.

- ¿Fue el día que tenias la cita con Alice?- el asintió rápidamente- ¿Por qué no le aclaraste tu situación?

- Vamos Isabella la chica había cruzado medio continente para verme y esperabas que le rompiera el corazón- vale debía admitir que lo estaba entendiendo en algún punto pero aun había algo que rondaba por mi cabeza.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? Porque no simplemente dejas las cosas como están, así sería más fácil para Alice- el me miro de repente entristecido.

- No quiero que ella tenga esas ideas sobre mí, de verdad estaba sintiendo algo por ella, no mentiré diciéndote que era amor; porque no lo sé, pero era algo que me hacia feliz y me siento como un idiota al causarle daño a alguien tan dulce como Alice- admitió despeinándose un poco.

- Eres un idiota- repuse y el sonrió un poco- entonces ¿eso era todo?- pregunte levantándome de la mesa.

- Si, una última cosa Bella- espere- dile que me dé tiempo, tiempo para poner en orden las cosas con María- imploro con la mirada, no dije nada más y Salí de la biblioteca apresurándome para llegar a almorzar y tratando de organizar mi ideas un poco.

- Si le decía a Alice lo último que Jasper me pidió estaría ilusionándola de nuevo y no tengo la certeza de que Jasper terminaría con María. Aun tenia la hora del almuerzo y todo el segundo periodo para pensar bien que es lo que debería decirle con exactitud. Por lo que debería evitar estar a solas con ella hasta la salida, me queje internamente pues conociéndola ya había tardado en arrinconarme y preguntarme.

Entre a La cafetería y visualice nuestra mesa con facilidad Alice, Tanya, Jessica y María estaban ahí con otros deportistas. Pero Edward no estaba camine más rápido pero un cuerpo masculino se paro justo al frente de mi.

- Bella estaba pensando que ahora que no ocupas tanto tiempo con las porristas podríamos salir uno de estos d ías- ¿Mike Newton nunca se rendía? Creí que la broma que le gaste los primeros días de clase le habían dado a entender que el sería la última persona en este universo con quien saldría.

- Mike lo siento pero como te dije hace un tiempo estoy con alguien- trate de sonar amable y convincente, además eso no era de todo mentira porque Edward y yo estábamos muy cercanos y de alguna forma teníamos algo ¿cierto?

- Bueno lo dejaremos para otra ocasión- su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca- tal vez pronto pueda conocer al chico- agrego con voz tensa sabia que él estaba molesto y yo de manera educada trate de recobrar mi camino.

- Si pronto Mike- me aparte de su camino y fui hasta mi mesa pero antes de sentarme algo llamo mi atención Tanya se había parado de la mesa y corrió hasta el lugar donde servían la comida yo la seguí con la mirada mientras me sentaba.

- Bella- Alice y María dijeron mi nombre al mismo tiempo y aunque Alice lo negara sabia que ella ahora tenía la necesidad de competir por mi atención con la chica nueva. ¡Caray! es que no entiende que yo no le hare lo mismo que Jasper.

- Alice hablaremos en casa- dije y ella asintió mientras María la fulminaba con la mirada- María hablaremos luego – ella sonrió satisfecha pero yo no le di importancia pues mi atención estaba fija en la pareja que tenia al frente.

Tanya se agarraba un mechón de cabello y lo retorcía en su mano de forma coqueta mientras escuchaba lo que sea que Edward le dijera, ella murmuro algo y él se rio pasando su mano por su cabello. Espera ¡Ese gesto era mío! Mire alrededor y casi la mitad de las chicas miraban al mismo lugar que yo. Así que Edward las tenía a todas enganchadas. La llama que para ese momento sentía en mi interior y que irremediablemente eran celos aumento convirtiéndose en una hoguera que me quemaba y consumía en rabia. Pude ver como el dijo algo mas y ella se sonrojo.

- Bella- me dijo Alice mientras colocaba su mano sobre las mías – cálmate- mire mis manos y pude ver como había reducido mi pan a solo migajas, inhale y exhale varias veces mientras lo veía caminar a mi mesa y sentarse aun hablando.

- Hola Bella- me saludo él con una cálida sonrisa y los besos que nos dimos en la mañana regresaron a mi mente haciendo que un conocido calor se instalara en mis mejillas.

- Hola Edward- le respondí aun ruborizada el sonrió pícaramente alzando una ceja ¡Así que no era la única que guardaba ese recuerdo!

- Oh Bella Edward es tan gracioso ya sé porque son viejos _amigos-_ Tanya me saco de mi burbuja remarcando la palabra amigos y pasando su mano por el brazo de Edward ¡Mi Edward! Y en ese momento quise golpearla y dejar le en claro que él no era solo mi amigo, entonces algo cruzo por mi cabeza ¿Qué éramos Edward y yo?

- No soy tan gracioso- rio Edward ¿Ambos están coqueteando? Creo que ando muy paranoica.

Oh si lo eres- lo siguiente que pasó fue como en cámara lenta para mí.

Edward mordió su hamburguesa y un poco de salsa corrió por el borde de de su labio y el de forma inocente trato de quitarlo con los labios. Fui consciente de lo increíblemente sexi que fue eso y también de que no era la única que lo miraba como si quisiera comérselo. Pero antes de que algo más pasara, Tanya que estaba más cerca de Edward paso su pulgar por el rostro de el borrando el rastro de salsa y ante la mirada atónita de muchos lo beso. Edward abrió los ojos como platos y yo me pare molesta de la mesa y comencé a caminar fuera del lugar.

La rabia me sobre pasaba y las lagrimas ya mojaban mis mejillas, me sentía nuevamente estúpida ¿Cómo pude pensar que Edward quisiera tener algo serio conmigo? ¡Mi papa creía que yo era un chiste! ¡A mi mama no le importe! ¿Le importo a Edward?

Sabía que todos me miraban y que no les era muy difícil entender por qué me levante así, también sabía de quien era la mano que detuvo mi caminar a medio comedor. Era Edward pude sentir como su toque envió las mismas descargas eléctricas de siempre.

- Edward déjame por favor- le pedí sin volver mi cuerpo asía él.

- No Bella basta de niñadas- su tono me molesto mas ¡yo era la enojada no él! – fue Tanya la que me beso, me tomo desprevenido- lo encare molesta.

- Y tú no tienes un gramo de culpa- le solté irónica, todo era silencio a nuestro alrededor, sabía que cada estudiante de este instituto estaba pendiente de nuestra discusión podía sentir sus miradas -pude ver como se coqueteaban.

- De eso se trata ¿Estás celosa?- pregunto con una sonrisa que denotaba que sabia la respuesta y su vanidad me molesto aun mas.

- ¿Debería?- alce la voz- dime Edward ¿Qué somos? ¿Somos solo viejos amigos?- pregunte repitiendo las palabras de Tanya de forma amarga, el chasco la lengua molesto y su mandíbula se apretó.

- ¿Por qué arruinas todo?- discrepo y yo me confundí- no pudiste esperar a que las cosas salieran como las tenia planeadas- me reclamo y yo me encogí sin entender- ahora debo hacerlo aquí en presencia de todos aun cuando me costó tanto aceptar lo que siento por ti- las últimas palabras las decía cada vez más bajo y sorprendentemente molesto.

- ¿Qué sientes por mi?- pregunte de vuelta también un susurro y en lugar de contestarme el se volteo y miro a todo el comedor y muchos compañeros bajaron su vista avergonzados su indolencia a la hora de un chisme

- ¿Qué que siento por ti?- repitió mi pregunta. Girándose nuevamente al comedor hablo en voz alta- Isabella Swan ¿quieres ser mi novia?- okey esto no me lo esperaba y mire ruborizada a todos en el lugar que ya no ocultaban su curiosidad pero una cara en particular llamo mi atención. Tanya estaba tan roja como un tomate demasiado molesta para su propio bien.

Edward me miraba esperando una respuesta, pero de mi boca no salía nada y poco a poco pude ver como agachaba su cabeza yo estaba demasiado aturdida por sus palabras, pero una cosa estaba clara el cavaba de pedirme que fuera su novia delante de todo el instituto y yo no le he contestado ¡Mierda no le he contestado!

- Si Edward, si quiero ser tu novia- escuche muchos suspiros y aplausos, pero todo se fue al final de mi mente pues ahora solo me concentre en sentir los labios de Edward moviéndose insistentes sobre los míos, envolviéndome en su calidez, separándose de mis labios dejando besos castos en ellos.

- Mi chica- dijo sonriente mientras me tomaba de la mano y me guiaba de vuelta a nuestra mesa.

- Tu chica- respondí en su oído inclinándome para dejar un beso en su mejilla y su sonrisa se amplió mucho más.

Ahora si podía decir que Edward era mío. Podía reclamarlo ante otras chicas y lo más importante podía besarlo cuando se me diera la gana

**¿LES GUSTO? Un poquito de felicidad para ellos no les parece?... cuanto tiempo durara?**

**¿MEREZCO UN REVIEW? No sean malitas heheeh…**

**A todas un beso enormeeee y quien se une al TEAM PATIEMOS A JAMES Y TEAM TONTANYA idea de maddycullen nena como me rei con tu reviews :DDDDD**

**Gracias a todas ustedes por tomarse un tiempo y comentarme.**

karito912

janalez

maddycullen

PRISGPE

torposoplo12

Ligia Rodrguez

Kell Masen

gigi thebest cullen

.LUTZ

annhi

isabella-bej

lily y gigi masen cullen

mikathevampire

jovipattinson

dis potter

Kriss21

CorimarCautela

hlnjrqr

liloc

karlitacullen

daiuamico

**Gracias y a las lectoras fantasmas también les mando un beso enormeee!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Advertencia: los personajes son de crepúsculo, solo los uso para crear historia con mi imaginación.**

**Beta: Vhica nena gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo :***

**Beta FFAD); www. ****Faebook. groups/ beasffaddiction**

Me mantenía inmóvil en la camilla, mientras el doctor con cuidado trataba de remover la férula de mi brazo y yo me concentraba al máximo para no gritar como una niña. Eso no evitaba que igual hiciera muecas de dolor e infantilmente tapara mi cara con mi brazo bueno. Me arrepentía de no haber dejado que Edward pasara conmigo, "no quería parecer tan niña con él a mi lado". Me consolaba saber que estaba esperándome tras esa puerta, faltó a clase para acompañarme. ¿Qué tan tierno es eso? Y luego yo la cago toda, pidiéndole que me espere fuera del consultorio. ¡Soy una idiota!

Ya van a ser tres semanas exactas desde que Edward Cullen es mi novio. Han cambiado muchas cosas desde entonces. ¡Y qué cosas! Por las noches me colaba a su habitación y no a hablar precisamente. ¡Oh, sí! pensar en sus besos ayudaba. El doctor me miró mal cuando solté una risita al recordar la noche que Carlisle nos pilló.

**FLASH BACK**

**3 Noches atrás…**

—E-Ed-ward —medio jadeé su nombre, entre los escasos momentos que dejó mi boca libre y eso fue nada más para dirigirse peligrosamente por mi cuello.

Sus caricias eran más acentuadas en partes específicas de mi cuello y cada vez estaba más cerca de perder el control de la situación. Debía detenerlo o si no acabaríamos… ¡Diablos! ¿A quién quería engañar? ¡Yo no quería detenerlo! Sentí sus manos colarse debajo de la franelilla de mi piyama, me retorcí ante el toque de sus manos en la desnuda piel de mi vientre.

—Tan suave —murmuró con la voz sumamente ronca; me miró a los ojos en busca de una respuesta y yo solo asentí.

Comenzó a subir la franela y yo alcé mis brazos para hacer más fácil su tarea. Soltamos una risa nerviosa cuando mi férula impidió un poco su movimiento. Generalmente en las últimas dos semanas, era eso lo que nos impedía continuar; siempre en algún momento yo terminaba incómoda o lastimada y era entonces cuando nuestra calentura bajaba y yo regresaba donde Alice.

Hoy parecía que ese no sería un inconveniente, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba solo con un sujetador rosa y unos shorts bastante cortos, y Edward con su usual piyama, solo un pantalón. Podía sentir la fuerza de su mirada quemarme en la piel que había quedado al descubierto, pero antes de que algo más pudiera pasar, la puerta de la habitación de Edward se abrió de repente y los ojos de Edward se abrieron de par en par.

—Edward, tu madre dice que… ¡Válgame Dios! ¿Qué haces aquí Bella? —La voz de Carlisle se había vuelto aguda ante lo que dijo al final.

¡Tierra trágame y hazlo rápido! Me volteé lentamente y crucé mis brazos en mi pecho tratando de visualizar dónde estaba mi remera y el imbécil de Edward no decía nada, seguía con la misma expresión. ¡Lo mataré! Qué le dije sobre el maldito seguro… Primero Esme en las escaleras y ahora Carlisle en la habitación. Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y Edward comenzó a hablar atropelladamente mientras yo me vestía con mi franela.

—Papá, verás Bella y yo estábamos… —Carlisle lo detuvo. ¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Acaso pensaba decirle a su papá qué íbamos a hacer? Realmente quería golpear a mi novio en estos momentos.

—Por favor Edward, sé qué estaban haciendo —dijo mirándolo severamente—. Entiendo que ahora que son novios tengan ciertas necesidades… —él siguió hablando pero dejé de escucharlo, seguro mis mejillas eran del mismo color rojo fuerte que la alfombra del cuarto de Edward—, tienen que cuidarse, ya saben, protección —continuaba Carlisle, ¿qué tan vergonzoso es que el papá de tu novio te dé una charla sobre sexo?

—Lo siento de veras, Carlisle. —Logré interrumpirlo antes que siguiera—. Prometo que no se repetirá. — Como pude, salí de la habitación no sin escuchar antes decir a Carlisle: —Pierde el cuidado Bella, sé que son jóvenes y las hormonas atacan—. Después de eso, definitivamente corrí al cuarto de Alice y para empeorar mi noche ella estaba despierta y por supuesto que con ganas de escuchar dónde estaba y por qué tenía la cara tan roja, de nuevo deseé que la tierra me tragara.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

—Hemos terminado por hoy, Señorita Swan —dijo el doctor de unos cuarenta años, sacándome de mi ensoñación—, mueva un poco su brazo, veremos qué tal está en flexión y extensión —me dijo mientras que apuntaba en una planilla que sostenía entre sus manos.

Haciendo caso a lo que me pedía, moví rápidamente el brazo estirándolo. Mal movimiento, dolió como la mierda.

—Trate de hacerlo más lento y no tan rápido —pidió el doctor, entornado un poco los ojos. Muy a mi pesar de nuevo hice lo que me pedía.

Atraje mi brazo lentamente hacia mi pecho, gemí de dolor pero era soportable. El doctor apuntó algo más en su planilla.

—Repetirá ese movimiento los próximos cinco días por las mañanas y por las noches. —Me tendió un papel—, y tomará esto si tiene dolor —asentí mientras lo tomé. ¡Genial! más Ibuprofeno, pensé en decirle que no me quitaba el dolor, pero preferí quedarme callada y me paré de la camilla.

— ¿Puedo irme? —pregunté esperanzada mirando de nuevo la piel de mi brazo, estaba segura que si hubiese estado en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera Forks, se notaría algún tipo de marca en donde estaba la férula, algo así como más palidez por haber tomado un poco de sol, pero no. Mi piel estaba exactamente igual de blanca en todas las partes de mi brazo.

—Sí, puede irse, tal vez llegue a tiempo para su último periodo. —Rodé mis ojos mientras tomaba otra hoja que me extendía—. Su constancia médica por la faltar hoy a clase —me contestó a mi pregunta no formulada—. Para su amigo no tengo. —Me imagino que se refería a Edward, definitivamente este doctor no amaba su trabajo o era un completo amargado.

Salí del consultorio y caminé un momento por el pasillo, buscando con la mirada a Edward que se encontraba al final de éste hablando por teléfono. Al verme terminó la llamada y caminó con apuro a encontrarme.

— ¿Cómo ha sido? —preguntó levantando con suavidad mi brazo y examinándolo él mismo.

—Bien, supongo. —Me miró arqueando una ceja—. Bien dolió y desee que estuvieras allí —admití a regañadientes, besó rápidamente mis labios ocultando a su vez una sonrisa.

—Te lo he dicho chica terca. —Pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me encaminó al estacionamiento—. ¿Quieres ir a la escuela? —Lo miré como si tuviera dos cabezas—. Aún falta la mitad de la mañana y Carlisle dijo que si todo iba bien deberíamos ir —se excusó él.

—Creo que me duele el brazo —dramaticé un poco tomándolo y gimiendo de dolor falso y él se echó a reír negando repetidamente con su cabeza.

—No podemos ir a casa, Esme no te creerá —me dijo cuando estábamos dentro del coche—. Eres pésima actriz.

—Sé a dónde podemos ir el resto de la mañana. —Él me miró esperando a que continuara con una sonrisa ladina, ¿era normal que quisiera besarlo todo el tiempo?

.

.

.

.

.

El resto del día fue genial, llevé a Edward a mi heladería favorita. Toda la mañana hablamos y hablamos, conociéndonos más. Contándonos todo eso que nos pasó cuando estuvo lejos, bueno las cosas que aún no nos habíamos dicho. Había dos temas vetados en nuestras conversaciones. Charlie mi padre y Renée mi madre. Él entendía que me incomodaba y simplemente no me insistía.

Mi relación con Edward era tan fácil como respirar. Era como si estar con él fuera lo correcto. Yo era feliz. Él era feliz. Pero no había persona más feliz con nuestra relación que Esme. Desde el día que se lo contamos no dejaba de repetir cosas como: "_lo sabía, son el uno para el otro_". Edward siempre rodaba los ojos. En otras ocasiones, durante la cena le decía a Carlisle: "_míralos cariño, nosotros éramos iguales de tiernos y fogosos que ellos"._ Edward y Alice ponían cara de asco y alegaban que se les había ido el hambre, mientras yo me torcía de la risa.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen una hora después de la que sabíamos era el término de clases, pero el tiempo se nos había pasado volando y lo primero que vi al cruzar el umbral de la puerta fue a la pequeña duende cruzada de brazos, sentada en el mueble del recibidor; al vernos se levantó e hizo un puchero irresistible.

—Tú. —Y señaló a Edward—. Eres el peor hermano roba amigas del mundo, apenas veo a Bella en las noches y solo porque duerme en mi cuarto —le dijo en tono triste.

—Y tú —Me señaló a mí y Edward me atrajo a su pecho escondiendo su risa en mi cabello—. Eres la peor amiga que existe. —Se sentó de nuevo en el mueble cruzada de brazos, se veía tan adorable molesta.

—Enana, sí que eres dramática —se burló Edward y yo le di un golpe en el hombro—. ¡Auch! —se quejó—. ¿Y eso por qué fue? —me preguntó.

—Por insensible —le dije simulando estar molesta—, ahora vete que tendré una tarde de chicas con mi mejor amiga. —Le guiñé un ojo y vi de reojo la sonrisa en los labios de Alice.

Él me dio un casto beso en los labios y se separó de mí para subir las escaleras; caminé y me senté al lado de Alice cuya mirada solo gritaba una cosa: ¡Compras!

.

.

.

—Alice podrías por favor decirme qué te trae tan feliz, antes de que acabes con todo el centro comercial —le pedí lo más amable que lo puede pedir una persona, que cargaba con más de quince bolsas en sus pequeñas y femeninas manos.

—Jasper romperá hoy con María —me contestó ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mientras me abría la puerta de su auto y me ayudaba a guardar las bolsas.

— ¿Qué? Espera, ¿cómo lo sabes? —Ella mordió su labio mirándome con arrepentimiento—. ¿Has salido con Jasper Hale a escondidas? —Ella asintió lentamente—. Alice, eso no está bien, él sale con otra chica y tú eres entonces, algo así como la otra. —Me estaba molestando que me ocultara todo eso y que actuara tan tranquila.

—No exageres Bella, tampoco es como que hubiera destruido una familia o algo así. —Le di una mirada reprobatoria—. Jasper me explicó la situación y hoy terminarán. —Me mostró todos sus blancos y perfectos dientes, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Qué se supone que te explicó? —le exigí saber.

—Él estaba con ella prácticamente por lástima. —La miré incrédula—. Fue una sorpresa para él, el que ella se mudara a Forks, no puedo culparlo de que no supiera cómo manejar la situación.

—Alice, la "situación" era simple, tú salías con él y de la noche a la mañana, se aparece en el instituto con su NOVIA, en lugar de aclararle todo a María si en verdad no eran nada —mi voz se alzó varias octavas en algunas palabras, no entendía cómo Alice podía creerle tan fácil a Jasper, y no es que tuviera algo en contra del chico, es solo que no me convencía por completo de toda esta historia.

—Bella, por favor, ponte en mi lugar y no seas injusta conmigo, esperaba tu apoyo y no tus regaños y sermones —me recriminó, hice un par de respiraciones para calmarme.

—No quiero que te lastimen —le confesé y ella cambió su cara de enojo por una sonrisa y pronto me vi envuelta en un muy fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Oh Bella! Eres mi mejor amiga, pero ya estoy grande y estoy segura de mis decisiones, nadie me lastimará. —Se separó de mí y yo me forcé a esbozar una sonrisa que seguro pareció más como una mueca.

—Eso espero —susurré bajito, para mí misma.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —negué mientras me sentaba en el lugar del copiloto y emprendíamos camino a casa.

.

.

.

Cada pisada era suave y lenta, tratando así de hacer el menor ruido posible. El cuarto de Edward no quedaba lejos, pero a este paso me estaba tomando bastante tiempo. Desde que Carlisle nos había descubierto, no había vuelto a escabullirme a su habitación, pero hoy habíamos acordado pasar la noche juntos, ya que hoy sería mi último día en su casa. Charlie le había dicho a Carlisle que como ya estaba completamente recuperada podía regresar a casa y ni modo que me negara, estaba aterrada porque no sabía cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de James y la sola idea de volver a verlo me causaba arcadas. Giré la manilla lentamente y abrí la puerta, entré rápido y la cerré tras de mí.

—Creí que ya no vendrías —dijo una voz aterciopelada a mi espalda y me giré rápidamente. Error. Edward estaba demasiado cerca de mí, ¡sin camisa! Aún no me acostumbraba a su hermosura, su pecho parecía cincelado en mármol como todo un dios griego—. Te extrañé esta tarde —su voz sonó tan suave y dulce, terminó con la poca distancia que nos separaba y unió sus labios a los míos en un beso suave y desprolijo de sexualidad.

Pocas beses nos besábamos así, pero cuando sucedía mi pecho parecía hincharse y algo dentro de mí quería ponerse a llorar histéricamente y gritarle que lo amaba; terminamos el beso y me tomó de la mano para encaminarnos a la cama.

—También te extrañé —admití sonrojada, ya que nuestras muestras de afecto la mayoría del tiempo, eran más físicas que cualquier otra cosa—, no quiero irme —dije apesadumbrada, mientras él se acostaba en la cama y me llevaba consigo acomodándome sobre su pecho, donde podía sentir su calor y escuchar los latidos de su corazón que eran el sonido más hermoso del mundo después de su risa.

—Puedo pedirle a Carlisle, que hable con Charlie y lo convenza de que te quedes otro par de días —negué con la cabeza aun acurrucada contra en su pecho, sabía que nada de eso funcionaría, él besó mi cabeza y sentía su aliento en mi cabello.

—Pensemos con optimismo. —Me alcé un poco para mirar sus hipnóticos ojos verdes mientras hablaba—. No me iré de la ciudad, solo volveré a mi casa y nos veremos igual todos los días en el instituto. —Traté de darle mi mejor sonrisa y él me regresó el gesto.

—Extrañaré estar así contigo, nena. —Acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar, sus palabras eran sinceras, lo vi en sus ojos.

¡Quería besarlo! Y así lo hice, me alcé un poco y alcancé su rostro; él rápidamente me contestó y en un par de segundos, nuestras lenguas se unían en un baile pasional y mi boca era inundada por su glorioso sabor a menta y a chocolate. Su juguetona mano que estaba en mi cintura, se coló debajo de mi franelilla por mi vientre, creí que ascendería como siempre, pero en su lugar comenzó a bajar muy despacio y colarse debajo de mis _shorts_, abrí mis ojos ante el significado de eso. Él terminó el beso y retiró su mano, supongo que se dio cuenta de cómo me tensé.

—Bella, ¿alguna vez has estado con un hombre? —me preguntó lentamente, parecía preocupado.

— ¿Cuándo dices "estar con un hombre" te refieres a estar "_estar"_ con un hombre? —pregunté un poco aturdida aun por el efecto del beso anterior.

—Amor, reformularé la pregunta, ¿eres virgen?, me miró minuciosamente.

— ¿Tienes algún problema si yo fuera virgen? —pregunté de vuelta sin contestar su pregunta y él me miró y frunció el ceño.

—Nunca he estado con una —me dijo con un tono extraño—, aún no has contestado mi pregunta —me cuestionó y yo me mordí el labio, pero tenía que decirle la verdad, de todos modos en su momento él se daría cuenta.

—Sí, lo soy. —Él sonrió y me besó. Tumbándome esta vez debajo de él en la cama.

— ¿Me dejarás ser el primero? —me preguntó con tono ronco, mientras dejaba besos húmedos en mi cuello. La idea parecía gustarle.

—Eres mi primer novio, así que supongo que sí —reconocí, soltando risitas ante las cosquillas que sus labios me causaban. Pero de un momento a otro se separó de mí.

— ¿Tu primer novio? —Su mirada era de incredulidad.

—Sí, mi primer novio —le repetí y me ruboricé, pensándolo bien sonaba patética; seguro Edward no gastaría más su tiempo con alguien inexperto como yo.

— ¿A cuántos chicos has besado?

—Cuatro contigo, pero la mayoría en juegos tontos en una que otra fiesta —hablé bajito mirando cómo aún no parecía creerme.

—No lo entiendo, Bella, eres la capitana de las porristas, la chica más popular del instituto, ¿y eres virgen? —decía para él mismo.

—Edward, que sea porrista no quiere decir que sea una zorra —le dije ya molestándome por el rumbo que esto tomaba e intenté pararme de la cama, pero él me detuvo.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón —pidió mientras me besaba los labios castamente—, a veces me porto como un idiota, perdóname y se colocó de nuevo encima de mí. —Es solo que no me esperaba esto, es decir, no lo imaginaba, y no es que piense que tú andas acostándote con todo el mundo. ¡Demonios, Bella, ya no sé ni lo que digo!

—Entonces, ¡cállate y bésame! —le dije y así lo hizo por un buen rato. Luego nos acomodamos de nuevo, yo sobre su pecho, mientras los dos un poco adormilados, escuchábamos nuestras acompasadas respiraciones.

—Prometo que será especial —dijo Edward de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos e interrumpiendo mi cuenta sobre los latidos de su corazón.

— ¿Qué será especial? ¿Qué? —le pregunté acomodándome para mirarlo y verlo sonreír seductoramente.

—Tu primera vez —me contestó besándome de nuevo.

**Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, todas sois asombrosas :D**

**Gracias especiales a Sofía x haber corregido mis capis anteriores y que x motivos de tiempo no continuaremos juntas…**

**Gracias a mi nueva Beta, nos estamos conociendo y ya me cae genial, perdonad mis errores y gracias x tomarte y un tiempito para leer y corregir esta historia.**

**Ahora sin más espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo… cuéntenme ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bella regresa a casa y que pasara con James?...**

**Besos y abrazos nos leeemos en el próximo :*…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Advertencia: los personajes son de crepúsculo, solo los uso para crear historia con mi imaginación.**

**Beta: Vhica nena gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo :***

**Beta FFAD); www. Faebook. groups/ beasffaddiction**

El camino a casa fue más rápido de lo que me hubiese gustado y la verdad es que no estaba ni medianamente feliz por regresar a ella. Edward conducía a mi lado con una mano al volante y la otra sosteniendo mi mano cariñosamente. Podía notar que también estaba molesto, pues no había dicho una palabra desde que salimos de su casa y su ceño continuaba levemente fruncido. Dio vuelta en U en la curva que se avecinaba y pude ver como en medio de toda esta vegetación se distinguía una enorme casa de tres plantas, ridículamente grande y hermosa.

Regresaba a casa.

Regresaba a las noches tristes.

Regresaba a la pesadilla.

Regresaba a James.

Edward se estacionó a unos metros de mi casa y se giró para mirarme con tanta intensidad que me enterneció el alma. Comenzó a quitarme suavemente el cinturón de seguridad. Cerré los ojos al sentir su cálido aliento en mi cara.

—Bella, sabes que si me lo pides, haría cualquier cosa para que te quedes en mi casa —abrí los ojos ante la claridad y seguridad que tenía al decir esas palabras.

—Edward, te he dicho ya que todo está bien —mentí con un leve temblor en la voz —Charlie no lo permitiría y además ya les causé muchas molestias a ti y a tu familia.

—No vuelvas a repetir eso —se separó completamente de mi y salió del auto, yo permanecí quieta hasta que entendí que ahora me abría la puerta a mi —sabes que Esme amó cada segundo que estuviste en casa. Alice era la persona más feliz del mundo compartiendo cuarto contigo. Carlise te quiere mucho y no estaba disgustado en absoluto y yo soy quien menos quiere que te vayas, menos ahora —apenas terminé de salir del auto y él me acorraló contra este diciendo las últimas palabras sobre mis labios y sin pensarlo dos veces lo besé. Lo besé como si se me fuera el alma en ello.

Sus manos se posicionaron en mi cintura pegando así nuestros cuerpos, mientras que las mías viajaron a su sedoso y largo cabello cobrizo sujetando su cabeza fuertemente hasta volver mis manos puños en su cabellera. Amaba a este hombre de eso no tenia duda. Nos separamos con la respiración agitada.

—Nos veremos mañana en el instituto —le dije mientras sacaba mi mochila del asiento trasero de su auto.

—Pasaré temprano a recogerte —dijo como si nada y no pude evitar que la sorpresa se mostrara en mi rostro — ¿Qué? Ahora eres mi chica y eso no cambiará, llegaremos juntos y también saldremos —me dijo sonriente mientras me robaba un casto beso.

—Sabes que tengo auto ¿no? —le dije sonriente y él se encogió de hombros —hasta mañana —me despedí finalmente y comencé a caminar resignada y anhelando que dijera las palabras que en ese momento necesitaba.

—Bella —me llamó y me giré lentamente, "_dilo, por favor, ¡dilo!" —_Te quiero pequeña —un suspiro escapó de mi ¿Dónde estaba el "_te amo pequeña"?_ Era demasiado pronto así que le regalé una media sonrisa.

—También te quiero Edward —él me guiñó un ojo y me quedé viendo como se montaba en su auto y se perdía en la carretera y yo me decidía entrar a mi casa de una buena vez.

…

—Bienvenida a casa Isabella —me exalté ante la sorpresa del saludo, pues era temprano y no esperaba a nadie en casa.

Desde un sillón al fondo del recibidor, junto a una ventana estaba James. Sentado cruzado de piernas con un cigarrillo en su mano y soltando humo por su boca. Esa visión me hizo temblar imperceptiblemente.

— ¿Desde cuándo sales con el niño rico de los Cullen? —su pregunta, sumado al tono tranquilo con que lo dijo, me confundieron un poco pero me recobré rápidamente.

—Eso no es tu problema. —dije mordazmente.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tú eres mi problema ahora? —chasqueó la lengua.

—Esto es ridículo y te lo pido por las buenas. James, déjame en paz.

Apagó el cigarro en el cenicero y se levantó con la clara atención y antes de poder moverme ya lo tenía cerca, demasiado cerca.

—Bella ten cuidado, mucho cuidado —trató de poner su mano en mi mejilla pero me aparte bruscamente —no olvides nuestra última conversación.

Quiso tocarme de nuevo, pero en un rápido impulso corrí por las escaleras llegando a mi habitación y cerrándola con seguro. ¿Hasta cuándo duraría esta situación? Poco a poco me estaba armando de valor para decírselo a alguien que me pueda ayudar. A los Cullen.

….

Luego de ducharme me recosté en el mueble al lado de mi ventana. Observé como Charlie llegaba y se bajaba del auto y acomodé mis audífonos y comencé a vociferar una canción que conocía muy bien The only exception de Paramore.

"_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And cursed at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it"_

El día que René nos abandonó marcó un antes y un después en esta casa. Rosalie no lloró, sólo escuchaba los gritos que nuestros padres se lanzaban como si analizara cada palabra, mientras que yo, en medio del llanto, les gritaba que se dejaran de hacerlo y me tapaba fuertemente los oídos, se gritaban cosas muy feas. Cosas que no quería escuchar.

"_And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist"_

Aun podía recodar la última mirada que mi madre me dedicó, mientras que a duras penas cargaba una maleta y se acercaba a la puerta. No hubo un último abrazo, no hubo un último beso. Todo lo que nos dedicó a mi hermana y a mí fue un "perdón" formulado con sus labios sin ser pronunciado.

Mi padre se encerró con un fuerte portazo en su despacho, yo lloraba desconsolada y Rose permanecía callada sin derramar una sola lágrima.

"_But darlin,  
"You, are, the only exception…  
_

Sentí mi I-Phone vibrar a mi lado, seguramente un mensaje y no pude evitar sonreír al ver el remitente, era Edward.

_You, are, the only exception…  
_

"**Amor ¿Qué haces? Ya te extraño E.C"**

_You, are, the only exception…  
_

Tonto Cullen dije para mis adentros, pero la realidad era que la canción y los recuerdos me tenían al borde de las lágrimas y ese mensaje me llegó al corazón, porque aunque sonara tonto y aun habiéndonos despedido hace un par de horas, yo también lo extrañaba. Rápidamente tecleé una respuesta.

_You, are, the only exception…"_

"**Cullen, ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que eras un cursi?**

**Escucho un poco de música y ¿tú? B.S"**

Solté una sonora carcajada al imaginarme su cara al leer el mensaje, por no seguirle la corriente en el asunto sentimental.

"_Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face"_

Seguí cantando la canción mientras aguardaba su respuesta y trataba de olvidar los anteriores recuerdos. No tardó nada en mandarme su respuesta.

"**Swan hieres mis sentimientos… **

**Leo un libro, nada interesante.**

**¿Ya llegó Charlie?**

**PD: Admite que me extrañas"**

"_And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness"_

Se preocupaba por mí… y era tan lindo. Sacudí mi cabeza mandándole una rápida respuesta. Miré mi reloj, ya eran las siete de la noche.

"_Because none of it was ever worth the risk, but…_

"**Sí, ya llegó. Tengo que bajar a cenar, luego te escribo… **

**Para que me cuentes sobre el libro. **

**PD: Lo admito, también te extraño:3. ****B.S"**

_You, are, the only exception…"_

…_._

Después de unos diez minutos de haber empezado a comer en silencio, me atreví a preguntar. — ¿Y James?

—Ha salido a divertirse —Charlie como siempre sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

—Ammm —tendría que descifrar que significaba diversión en la mente de mi padre.

—Parece que Renata y él se llevan muy bien —agregó Charlie. Claro debí imaginarlo.

Hombres, diversión, mujeres. Espero que de ahora en adelante busque en la calle lo que ha tratado de hacer conmigo. No pude evitar estremecerme y sudar un poco ante los recuerdos de sus asquerosas intenciones conmigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vivirá en casa? Me había enterado gracias a Carlisle, que James había perdido su apartamento después de una mala conexión en las tuberías. ¿Cuánto tardarían en arreglarlo? ¿No se comprará otro? Odiaba la incertidumbre de no saber por cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportarlo.

La cena comenzó en silencio y terminó del mismo modo. Charlie en ningún momento hizo referencia a mi corta estadía en casa de los Cullen, de hecho actuó como si nada de eso hubiese pasado.

La noche pasó y ya muy tarde, de madrugada, me di cuenta de que no le había escrito más a Edward ¿se molestaría? No quise escribirle a la hora que me acordé porque ya de seguro estaría durmiendo como un bebé.

…

Esa mañana volvía a usar mi uniforme de porristas y tomaría el mando nuevamente, pues hoy era viernes y el miércoles siguiente, el instituto tendría el primer juego de la temporada y sería un poco difícil porque jugarían con los Halcones de Seattle. Desayuné un poco de frutas y zumo de naranja, cuando terminé, lo primero que escuché fue la bocina de un auto en la entrada de mi casa y me apuré a tomar mi mochila y abrigo para correr al encuentro de Edward, de mi novio.

Sonreí al salir y verlo apoyado sobre el frente de su volvo. Era devastadoramente hermoso y hoy vestía una franela azul en conjunto con una cazadora de cuero negro, que le daban un toque rebelde y misterioso, eso acompañado de un pantalón y sus usuales botines. Su cabello era un encantador desastre, pues las puntas apuntaban a diferentes direcciones y parecía como si se acabara de levantar.

—Hola guapo —lo saludé cuando llegué frente a él.

—Hola hermosa —me saludó él tomándome una mano y haciendo girar sobre mis propios pies para observarme mejor. Lo miré sonrojada y él me veía sonriente y complacido por lo que veía — ¿tu brazo ya no te molesta?

—No, está mucho mejor —y para que quedara claro, señalé al mismo y lo moví pues ya no me causaba dolor.

—Me alegro —me dio un rápido beso y luego me arrastró al lado del copiloto y me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero —será mejor que salgamos ahora o llegaremos tarde —y él tenía razón, miré la hora en mi celular y faltaba poco menos de un cuarto de hora para que comenzaran las clases.

Encendió el auto y de repente mantuvo su mirada fija al frente sin arrancar, pude ver como su mandíbula se tensaba y entrecerraba los ojos. Rápidamente busqué lo que había causado su interés y me encontré con el rostro desagradable de James observándonos desde una ventana.

Edward no dijo nada, sólo arrancó fuertemente haciendo un chirrido y dejando marcadas las llantas en el asfalto mientras daba vuelta y emprendía camino al instituto. Quise decirle algo pero no me atreví, también me pregunté a que se debía su reacción, pero antes de que se lo formulara en voz alta, él me estaba abriendo la puerta de copiloto y me habló en tono forzado.

—No me gusta cómo te ve —yo fruncí el ceño y él rodó los ojos como si fuera obvio —James, te mira como si fueras algo comestible, es asqueroso —tomó mi mano y me llevó al encuentro de su hermana que agitaba las manos en nuestra dirección.

Pero no presté atención pues las palabras de Edward se quedaron en mi mente. ¿Era yo algo comestible para James? No en forma literal claro. Pero entendí que Edward se estaba dando cuenta de algunas cosas y sabía que si las cosas empeoraban, no habría forma de que se lo ocultase por más tiempo y luego la imagen de Alice dañada vino a mi mente, no; aun no podía contarle a Edward.

….

—Muévanse, tienen que tratar que la coreografía parezca algo natural, no forzado —le decía yo a mi cuadrilla que parecían un montón de Robots moviéndose. Miré a Tanya quien tenía una mueca de fastidio en su cara, ella no había esperado mi regreso tan pronto – parece que me equivoqué al asignar a Tanya como capitana provisional, no veo mejoras en ustedes.

—Creo que Tanya lo estaba haciendo bastante bien —replicó Jessica en medio del circuito que implicaba la coreografía y yo sonreí burlona.

—Sí, estoy segura que Tanya nos hubiese llevado a la vergüenza de un primer juego –habló María en mi defensa y pude ver como Alice la miraba fijamente. Tenía entendido que hoy Jasper terminaría con la pobre chica, que en lo que a mí respecta, no me caía mal

—Tanya nos ayudó mucho —defendió Laurent apoyando a Jessica y yo no pude evita reír por lo bajo, es cierto eso de que "_Dios las crea y ellas se juntan"_; porque ese era el grupo de descerebradas del instituto.

—Bella parece que muchas no están de acuerdo con tu regreso —claro y la reina de las descerebradas no se podía quedar sin hablar.

—Basta —corté de tajo la discusión —he regresado y las cosas se harán como yo diga, sin objeciones-—las miré a todas fijamente —el juego es en menos de una semana y ustedes no están preparadas —muchas habían detenido sus movimientos al escucharme hablar —¿he dicho que descansaran? —muchas regresaron a las posiciones correspondientes —quiero doble pirámide con María y Alice al frente —no sé si eso era lo correcto, pero ellas dos eran las más flexibles y livianas, y no me arriesgaría a tener un nuevo accidente.

Las observaba minuciosamente buscando errores, pude escuchar como la puerta trasera de nuestro nuevo salón de prácticas —Ya que en el gimnasio los muchachos practicaban Básquet —se abría y pronto sentí una presencia masculina a mi espalda y sabía que era un hombre porque percibí el costoso perfume y varias de mis chicas comenzaban a morderse el labio mirando a mis espaldas.

—Bella, ese uniforme te sienta de maravilla —la voz de Jacob hizo que la piel de mi cuello se erizada al sentirlo tan cerca —demasiado sexi para tu propia seguridad —terminó de decir cuando yo lo encaraba.

¿Qué hacía Jacob Black, capitán de los Halcones, en nuestro instituto?

**Hola chicas como están? Yo por acá reportándome de nuevo, poniéndome al día con las actualizaciones.**

**Cuéntenme que les ha parecido el capitulo? Se suma Jacob a los problemas?**

**Planeo el siguiente cap un Edward POV ya saben veamos que tan feliz esta él con la presencia de Jacob y el regreso a casa de Bella. Si apoyan mi idea háganmelo saber estoy abierta a sugerencias ;)**

**Un abrazo enorme a todas gracias x pasarse y leer :D son magnificas XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

**Advertencia: los personajes son de crepúsculo, solo los uso para crear historia con mi imaginación.**

**Beta: Vhica nena gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo :***

**Beta FFAD); www. Faebook. groups/ beasffaddiction**

**N/A: este capítulo tiene contenido explicito, menores de edad leer bajo su propia responsabilidad. Si son menores de Edad por favor miéntanme, por mi salud mental. Mi primer Lemmon, se aceptan recomendaciones y espero que les guste.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Maru y a las chicas de The Twilight Zone en BBMM, son todas maravillosas y sin ellas este cap aun estuviera en mi cabecita.**

**Este cap son 2 en 1 está bien largo y es mi regalo a ustedes por apoyarme y haber pasado los 100rr *GRACIAS***

* * *

**Edward POV**

Gotas de sudor se bajaban por mi cuello mientras trataba en un movimiento quedar libre y esperar el pase de Mike que nunca llegó, pues él decidió seguir adelante con el balón y tratar de encestar desde la distancia en que estaba, cosa que no pudo hacer ya que Seth le robó fácilmente el balón y se lo lanzó a Jasper quien anotó fácilmente ganando el partido.

— Newton ¿Por qué no le pasaste el balón a Cullen? — la atronadora voz del entrenador Fusther se escuchó por todo la cancha.

— Ese lanzamiento era mío entrenador. — el imbécil de Mike no era capaz de entender que frente a los halcones ese no-pase terminaría por hacernos perder.

— Newton ¿eres tonto o qué? —varios del equipo, incluyéndome soltamos una risa y el entrenador nos dio una mirada envenenada —Cullen estaba libre mientras que a ti dos jugadores te marcan el frente, vuelves a hacer un movimiento como el de hoy y te dejaré en el banco durante toda la temporada ¿está claro?

— Si entrenador— Mike bajó la cabeza con una mueca molesta mientras tiró el balón en mi dirección y que gracias a mis rápidos reflejos pude detener a tiempo.

— Ahora todos a las duchas.

Solté el balón y corriendo alcance a los chicos, quería ir a ver las prácticas de las porristas, pero estaba sudado y nada presentable.

Salí de los vestidores renovado, la ducha había ayudado. Escuché mi nombre a distancia y me giré para encarar a Jasper que corría hacia mí, sin poderlo evitarlo hice una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿Qué quieres Hale? —desde lo sucedido con Alice la posibilidad de una amistad entre él y yo se perdió, Alice era mi hermana y él había tratado de jugar con ella. Debería darle gracias a Dios que no le haya partido la cara.

— Edward, ahora que serás capitán del equipo no me gustaría que hubiera tensión entre nosotros. Quiero decirte que nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño a tu hermana. Pronto se resolverá todo este enorme mal entendido y quisiera que hiciéramos las paces. —las palabras salían casi que corriendo de su boca, me hubiese gustado creerle pero yo conocía a los tíos como él, yo era uno de ellos o bueno había sido uno de ellos. Sacudí mi cabeza.

— En la cancha todo estará bien, pero fuera de ella por favor no me hables o no responderé, no te he golpeado solo porque Alice se molestaría mucho.

— Entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que a Alice la quiero y que con tu aprobación o sin ella la conquistaré.

_— Amigo_ ¿tienes algún problema? —mi tono era mordaz —Si llegas a salir con Alice y la otra chica, tu novia. No seré tan condescendiente. —iba a decir algo más, pero sentí como alguien se guindaba de mi brazo y tuve que obligar a mi cara a sonreír lo más amable que pudiera porque esta chica ya me estaba sacando de quicio.

— Tanya ¿cómo estás? —saludé mientras que caballerosamente traté de zafarme de su casi estrangulante agarre. Jasper me miró con pesar y reanudó su caminar dejándome solo con esta loca.

— Eddi, mejor ahora que estoy contigo. —habló con voz chillona en mi oído y no había forma de que no la lastimara si trataba de seguir separándola de mí.

— Te he dicho que no me llames así, que no me gusta. —repuse un poco brusco.

Me incomodaba su cercanía, ella se empinaba en su lugar dejándome ver su escote ¿tan desesperada estaba? Sabía que en otra época no hubiese tardado en darle lo que quería, pero ahora no podía y la verdad no me apetecía, solo quería estar con una sola persona. ¿_Te estás escuchando Cullen? Estás a punto de convertirte en marica a este paso._

—Tanya estoy algo apurado, —empujé de nuevo su brazo y logré separarla por completo —mi novia debe estar esperándome.

—Oh ¿hablas de Bella? —preguntó de forma inocente, podría jurar ver un destello de rabia en sus ojos —No creo que te este esperando, más bien creo que está bien entretenida con Jacob.

¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? —mi cabeza comenzaba a arderme ¿Qué carajos hacía Black aquí?

—Lo que has escuchado cariño, no creo que tu noviecita te esté extrañando mucho. Hace un rato que está de lo más cariñosa con Jacob, el capitán de los Halcones.

— ¿Donde están? —_cálmate Cullen, no querrás hacer una escenita._ Mandé al diablo a mi conciencia y tiré del brazo de Tanya para que me contestara. — ¿Dónde están?

—Creo que se fueron a un lugar donde estuvieran más solos —ella mordió su labio y sonrió juguetonamente, su actitud me estaba exasperando —creo que los vi entrar en el aula de biología hace unos minutos.

No esperé más y comencé a caminar apresurado hacia esa aula que sabía, estaba en la planta alta cerca del lugar donde ensayaban, Tanya me seguía y sabía que había algo mal en todo esto pero no me importó.

Giré la perilla de la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrí completamente y lo primero que vi fue al idiota de Black retirando un mechón de cabello de la frente _de mi chica_, mientras ella sonreía levemente. Sentí como la sangre bullía en mi cabeza, me aparté de Tanya y ellos al oír la puerta se giraron a verme, Bella primero me sonrió pero luego su expresión cambió a desconcierto mientras que Black me miraba sin darme importancia.

— ¿Se te perdió algo Cullen? —quería golpearlo, pero me contuve y apreté mis manos en puños con mucha fuerza hasta que me posicioné frente a ellos.

—No Black, pero veo que a ti si ¿Qué haces en Forks? —Bella me miraba atenta mientras mordía su labio, maldición ella sabía lo que me causaba cuando hacía eso.

—Yo vine a visitar a algunos viejos amigos, no es así Bella —él nuevamente trató de tocarla y esta vez ella se alejó un poco.

—Jacob y Bella siempre se han llevado bien y hacen una pareja perfecta —habló una voz chillona a mis espaldas ¿es que Tanya seguía aquí? —No sé cómo puedes salir con esa zorra. —me habló pegándose a mi brazo y no sé porque mierdas no la aparté de una buena vez.

¡Oh por Dios Tanya!, no hay nadie más zorra que tu y apártate de mi novio –Bella la jaloneó bruscamente apartándola de mi, mientras ella trataba de tomarme de la mano, yo me alejé un poco. Una sensación abrazadora y muy confusa de apoderaba de mi cabeza y todo lo que quería era golpear algo.

—Bella, no me habías dicho que eras la noviecita del niñato de Cullen – fulminé con la mirada a mi novia que me agarró del brazo para que no me lanzara a golpear a Jacob.

—Ella le gusta mantener algunas cosas en secreto, ya sabes, así también tendría oportunidad contigo. —nuevamente Tanya habló dirigiéndose a Jacob y la simple idea de que estuviera en lo cierto hacía hervir mi sangre.

—Maldita sea Tanya, ¿quién te dio vela en este entierro? –Bella jaloneó de mi brazo para encaminarnos a la salida pero yo permanecí estático.

— ¿Qué hacían tú y Black aquí solos? —la miré fijamente, mi voz salía forzada mientras que me llevaba mi dedo pulgar e índice al puente de mi nariz para hacer un poco de presión, comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza.

—Solo nos divertíamos un poco Cullen, Bella sabe cómo dar diversión —Jacob se acercó y le guiño un ojo a Bella, pude escuchar la risa burlona de Tanya, pero yo solo quería partirle la cara a este idiota, pero nuevamente Bella me jaloneó con fuerza y esta vez no fui suave a la hora de soltarme de su agarre.

—Jacob eres un idiota, Edward, él y yo solo hablábamos –Me dijó Bella y nuevamente Tanya se enganchó de mi brazo. ¡Maldita sea! Me aparté también de Tanya y agarré a Jacob por las solapas de su camisa, él aún me miraba burlón. Los recuerdos de él y Bella en la fiesta meses atrás me golpearon.

—Te quiero a quilómetros de distancia de Bella, ella es mía y si te le vuelves a acercar… —dejé la amenaza en suspenso pero Jacob parecía un retrasado ya que me retó de nuevo.

— ¿Si no qué? ¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer?

—Edward para, vámonos. —me habló Bella pero yo la ignoré.

—Soy su maldito novio. —Le di un puñetazo en la nariz lanzándolo a suelo, podía sentir el dolor recorriendo mis nudillos y vi como la sangre escurría en su cara.

—¡Eres un bruto Edward Cullen! —los gritos de Bella me trajeron de vuelta y dejé que mi cabeza comenzara a razonar – ¿No puedes simplemente confiar en mí? – sus ojos estaban llorosos y me miraba con decepción, el corazón se me apretó un poco al verla de esa forma.

—Bella… – traté de acercarme a ella pero salió corriendo dejándome en la jodida habitación con un quejumbroso marica y con una zorra asfixiante. _Cullen es una dama, Esme estará decepcionada. A_l diablo Esme, Tanya es una manipuladora y yo la llamaría como se me de la gana.

.

.

.

No sabía qué diablos hacer, tenía más de media hora estacionado fuera de la casa de Bella, Alice estaba con ella desde que salieron del instituto, hasta mi propia hermana se había puesto en mi contra. Vale, reconozco que perdí el control de la situación hace un rato, pero era muy difícil para Bella entender que era nuevo en esto.

Era la primera vez que tenía algo serio con alguien, era la primera vez que _sentía_ algo serio por alguien. Desde el comienzo supe que esto era diferente, con ella las cosas no eran tan fáciles como los juegos que acostumbraba hacer. Eso lo entendí cuando me di cuenta de que ella me importaba y mucho. Aún podía recordar la última mirada que me dio antes de salir corriendo y puedo sentí una especie de presión en mi pecho, no me gustaba verla triste y desde que decidí hacer las cosas bien con ella me prometí tratar de borrar ese atisbo de tristeza que siempre estaba en sus ojos.

_Eres un hipócrita Cullen, quieres que ella confié en Ti, Pero yo no confiaba en ella_. La maldita voz en mi cabeza tenía razón, no podía seguir vendiéndome a mí mismo, la historia de que en quien no confiaba era en Jacob, a quien quería seguir golpeando, pero esa tampoco era una opción. Bella no se merecía nada de esto y de verdad que la había cagado.

Marqué de nuevo su celular y nuevamente di con la contestadora. Un par de horas después Alice me dijo que nos fuéramos a casa, que ella necesitaba estar sola y aunque me resistí terminé marchándome cabizbajo, no había forma de librarme de esta fácilmente.

Después de pasarme toda la tarde pensando, decidí que la única que podría ayudarme sería Alice y aunque me costó convencerla, al final, entusiasmada dijo que me ayudaría a preparar algo que tenía en mente para ese fin de semana, una sorpresa para mi chica_, para mi Bella_.

El resto de la semana Bella apenas me dirigía la palabra y cuando yo trataba de acercarme a ella, mi hermana me repetía que respetara su espacio. Estaba preocupado, podía ver las ojeras en los ojos de mi novia y me molestaba la idea de que ella no descansara bien o que tuviera algún otro problema, sabía que Charlie era un miserable y también tenía mi ojo de águila puesto en el tal James que no me inspiraba nada de confianza.

El viernes fue mi día límite y a pesar de que mis planes estaban para el sábado, decidí igual acercarme a Bella, así que esa mañana fui a recogerla para ir al instituto y de camino le compré un ramo de azucenas, sus flores preferidas según Alice. Esa mañana su cara estaba más pálida de lo normal y en sus hermosos ojos chocolate, habían rastros de lágrimas. Cuando ella salió de su casa en lugar del rechazo que esperaba, se abrazó fuertemente a mí, pero por mucho que le insistí no me dijo que le pasaba. Aceptó tomar mi mano y besó mi mejilla.

Acabábamos de salir del último periodo de clases y Bella aún continuaba un poco ausente, algo que había notado es que en toda la mañana no se había quitado su suéter, pero no le hice caso, haríamos tarde de películas en su casa ya que al parecer Charlie saldría de viaje y su casa estaría sola.

Llegamos a su casa y nos acomodamos en la sala, Alice había decidido darnos algo de privacidad y sospechaba que saldría con alguien lo cual se confirmó cuando le pregunté a Bella y ésta lo negó mintiendo de manera fatal.

—Amor ¿De comedia o de terror? –preguntó mi adorable Bella señalando dos películas. Aún la notaba un poco ausente.

—La que tú quieras —la abracé por detrás mientras ella colocaba la de comedia, nos acomodamos en el mueble y ella estaba en mi regazo, no prestaba atención a la película, solo la miraba y jugaba con algunos mechones de su cabello. Ella me miraba de vez en cuando y nos robábamos uno que otro beso, quería ir con calma con ella, pero mi amiguito Edward Junior no estaba muy de acuerdo, ya que saltaba emocionado ante cualquier roce de nuestros cuerpos o labios.

—Edward voy a sacar la película que ya terminó y tú ni siquiera le prestaste atención. —me regañó levantándose y caminando hacia el televisor, dándome una estupenda vista de su trasero con ese pequeño uniformé.

—Tenía algo mucho mejor y más entretenido que ver. –le dije mientras ella se acomodaba entre mis piernas nuevamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Tú

Ella se sonrojó y no pude evitarlo más, comencé a besarla apasionadamente, pidiendo permiso para que mi legua entrara a jugar con la suya, poco a poco la acomodé para que ella quedara debajo de mi, ella abrió sus piernas dejando a mi vista sus suaves muslos mientras yo me posicionaba encima de ella. Recorrí sus piernas con suaves toques y a la vez besaba su cuello, el sabor de su boca y de su piel me embriagaban, era como si nunca pudiera tener suficiente, comencé a bajar el cierre de su suéter y a sacarlo suavemente besando la piel de sus hombros que quedaba expuesta, ya que la camisa del uniforme también era muy reveladora.

Estaba a punto de terminar de sacar completamente la prenda cuando un enorme moretón en su brazo derecho llamó mi atención. Paré completamente y ella se tensó al darse cuenta de lo que miraba y comenzó a acomodarse nuevamente su abrigo.

— ¿Qué te paso en el brazo? —Le pregunté mirándola fijamente, la idea de que alguien le hubiese hecho daño me hizo ver todo rojo — ¿Quién te lastimó?

—No es nada, —Ella se separó de mi y apartó su mirada —solo me he golpeado en las practicas con las chicas.

—Déjame ver de nuevo, tal vez debería de revisarte un doctor. —ella negó suavemente apartando su abrigo, dejándome ver claramente como la piel ya pasaba del morado al verde y parecía un poco hinchada, lo que me pareció un poco extraño era que parecía ser las marcas de una mano —¿Bella, me estás diciendo la verdad? —ella asintió mordiendo su labio y dejando escapar una lágrima y nuevamente algo en mi pecho se estrujó mientras la abrazaba, sentía que algo iba mal y todas las alarmas de mi cabeza se encendieron.

La tarde concluyó rápido, después de nuestro momento de calentura y luego mi descubrimiento, acabamos solo los dos abrazados por un buen rato mientras ella lloraba y entendí que necesitaba sus silencios, yo estaba dispuesto a dárselos pero también estaba dispuesto a llegar a la verdad y si quería que ella confiara en mi, debía ganarme su confianza.

Más tarde Alice llegó, tendrían pijamada y nuevamente observé atentamente el comportamiento de mi hermana que parecía más hiperactiva que nunca y eso me relajó, ya que estaba seguro que dejaba a Bella en buenas manos, yo debía acabar con unos pendientes y preparar todo para mi sorpresa de mañana.

.

.

.

** Bella POV**

Dormir con Alice, como siempre, fue todo menos dormir, nos divertimos mucho además de que su ánimo estaba muy renovado pues había vuelto a salir con Jasper; yo aun tenía mis dudas sobre ese asunto, pero ya de plano decidí no meterme y tal vez mi mal presentimiento fuera solo una falsa alarma y Jasper no le haría daño a mi amiga.

Después de mi discusión con Edward me había deprimido mucho y tuve que enfrentarme toda la semana al acoso del asqueroso de James, estaba muy asustada, el jueves me jaloneó muy feo y trató de besarme a la fuerza, si no es por Carmen, la mujer del servicio no se qué hubiera pasado. Tenía miedo, había vuelto a amenazarme con Alice y esta vez también involucró a Edward en sus planes de venganza, ya no me quedaban dudas de lo enfermo y loco que este hombre estaba.

Ayer cuando Edward descubrió el moretón en mi brazo, me permití creer en que podía confiar en él pero las palabras de James seguían haciendo eco en mi cabeza, "_se me hace agua la boca el pensar en tu amiguita, la chica Cullen, aunque me parece que ahora te importa más es Edward, tal vez a él si le guste conocer un poco mi lado malo." _ No soporto la idea de que él les haga daño por mi culpa y ya no se qué hacer.

Alice se había empeñado en que esta noche luciera hermosa, que Edward me tenía una sorpresa especial preparada. Es por eso que me encontraba enfundada en un hermoso vestido escarlata que caía libre desde la parte baja de mi corpiño, que se ajustaba con una suave cinta de satén negra, hasta un poco más arriba de mis rodillas, eso sumado a unos enormes tacones negros. Mi cabello caía suelto en mi espalda en suaves ondas que Alice había conseguido hacer con el rizador. Mi cara era adornada con un leve maquillaje, solo un poco de sombra y labial, el rubor no hacía falta, lo tenía natural.

Me intrigaba mucho esta sorpresa y la necesidad de que me vistiera así para ella, mi brazo estaba mejor y con un poco de polvo se había disimulado su color. Charlie no volvería hasta el lunes o martes, así que estaba completamente libre de hacer lo que se me diera la gana. Bajé las escaleras y salí al encuentro de mi novio, apenas lo vi me dejó sin aliento, traía puesto un smoking negro con una corbata del mismo color de mi vestido, su ojos se abrieron desmesurados al verme y una sonrisa juguetona se posó en sus labios y terminó con la distancia que nos separaba.

—Estás perfecta, —susurró a poca distancia de mis labios robándome un beso casto —hermosa es un adjetivo muy pobre para como luces esta noche.

—Tú estás muy guapo. —Le dije sonrojándome y tocando su corbata. Él me ofreció su brazo de forma caballerosa para escoltarme hasta la entrada de su auto, me sentía como una princesa acompañada de su príncipe.

El camino lo hicimos en silencio, estaba muy nerviosa, pronto salimos de Forks y entramos a un camino apartado de la carretera, Edward tomó mi mano y me miró sonriente.

—Esta es la cabaña que pertenecía a mi abuelo Anthony Cullen, ¿recuerdas que cuando niños mis padres nos trajeron un par de veces? —Asentí, era cierto, me encantaba jugar en el lago que estaba a solo unos metros de la cabaña.

Edward se estacionó justo al frente de una enorme cabaña completamente de madera, como esas que aparecen solo en los cuentos de hadas, el camino a la entrada era un poco rocoso e iluminado por pequeños farolitos de colores que llegaban hasta la puerta. Edward me sujetó fuertemente y me acompañó hasta la entrada y me pidió que cerrara los ojos, cosa que hice sin pensarlo dos veces, entró a lugar, lo sé porque escuché el ruido de la puerta y el cambio de temperatura al estar adentro. Me encaminó unos pasos más, yo quería hacer trampa, pero no sería justo, sentía el olor de madera quemada desde algún lugar.

—Puedes abrir los ojos. –Me habló desde atrás y su cálido aliento hizo que la piel de mi cuello se erizara completamente.

Quedé maravillada, el lugar tenía una enorme chimenea que alumbraba tenuemente el lugar, acompañado de velas en el centro de una hermosa mesa para dos, con una botella de vino, y un par de platos a cada lado. Edward jaló la silla y me hizo señas para sentarme y yo obligué a mi cuerpo a que me obedeciera y me senté, aún no decía ni una palabra, estaba anonada con todo el lugar; una pequeña rosa pendía en un lago y pequeño jarrón en el centro de la mesa. Edward se sentó al frente de mí y con una sonrisa me sirvió un poco e vino.

—Edward esto está precioso ¿lo has hecho tú? –No pude evitar que una nota de sorpresa se filtrara en mi voz.

—Lo mejor para ti amor, –Me sonrió cálidamente —aunque cierto duendecillo me ha ayudado un poco. —reconoció a regañadientes y una risita escapó de mi boca.

Me sirvió comida y comenzamos una plática agradable y cómplice entre dos enamorados, esta era mi noche perfecta. Luego de terminarnos la comida, una suave música inundó el lugar y Edward se levantó y me invitó a bailar la suave melodía que se escuchaba de fondo.

—Bella, esta es mi bandera de paz y de perdón, quiero que me perdones por comportarme como un idiota, quiero que confíes en mí y yo quiero confiar en ti. Quiero que sepas que esto es nuevo para mí y que seguramente haré más idioteces parecidas, pero que si te hago daño siempre estaré arrepentido. Te amo Isabella Swan. —Me habló tan bajito en el oído y yo luchaba contra las lágrimas.

—Te amo Edward Cullen. – Le dije con voz llorosa, él sonrió y con su pulgar apartó la lágrima que corría por mi mejilla. Nos besamos… nos besamos como si no hubiera mañana, saboree su boca con premura y con intensidad, temiendo que desapareciera y que todo esto fuera un sueño. Continuamos meciéndonos suavemente mientras nos besábamos.

…

El camino a la habitación fue rápido, Edward me arrastraba, tirando de mi mano y yo solté una risita graciosa por los nervios, acababa de decirle que estaba segura de esto y no me echaría para atrás.

Nos detuvimos en medio de la estancia y un suave olor a canela y flores llegó a mis fosas nasales y giré mi vista para recorrer la habitación rápidamente, la iluminación era poca, habían velas y flores en partes estratégicas y una pequeña brisa se colaba por el ventanal, que estaba abierto de par en par, dejando entrar la luz de la luna. La cama matrimonial estaba justo en medio cubierta por un hermoso edredón blanco. Miré a Edward que se había detenido en el umbral de la puerta y me miraba expectante.

—Amor esto es demasiado, –Mi voz fue apenas un murmullo incrédulo, él asintió y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios –ha quedado precioso. –_Mierda Bella no vayas a llorar como niña pequeña –_No era necesario.

—Sí, era necesario. Puedo ser romántico también y tú te lo mereces. —Caminó hacia mí mirándome a los ojos. Era cauteloso. Terminó con la distancia que nos separa y comenzó a besarme ávidamente. No había prisa y poco a poco él me fue despojando de mi ropa repartiendo besos aquí y allá. Pronto quedé en ropa interior, Gracias a dios Alice se había encargado de obligarme a usar este conjunto de encaje blanco. Edward me recostó suavemente en la cama mientas se desasía de su ropa.

Verlo desvestirse era un espectáculo para los ojos, no sé si era consciente de lo sensual que estaba siendo, pero cada que una parte de su cuerpo quedaba a la vista me humedecía un poco más, pronto quedó solo con su bóxer que dejaban enmarcada una clara y gran erección y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Él tenía su mirada clavada en mi cuerpo y no tardó en hacerme compañía besando nuevamente toda mi piel.

Su boca se movía ansiosa sobre la mía y pude sentir como sus manos se perdían en mis costados y terminaba por sacarme mi bracier, mi primer impuso fue cubrir mi desnudes, pero los besos de él se tornaron más apasionados y mi cabeza se olvidó de cualquiera otra cosa que no fuera la lengua de Edward sobre mi boca.

Sentía la boca de Edward en mi cuello bajando y dejando besos húmedos en toda la extensión de mi clavícula mientras yo me retorcía bajo su cuerpo, sus manos comenzaron a masajear mis pezones suavemente y estos se irguieron rápidamente respondiendo a su toque. Un mar de sensaciones me recorría el cuerpo a cada caricia de Edward y creí explotar cuando su húmeda boca hizo presión en mi pezón derecho succionando y mordiendo suavemente mientras su mano trabajaba ávidamente masajeando y regalándole atención a mi pezón izquierdo.

— ¡Oh! – jadee y rodee la cabeza de Edward con mi mano y comencé a acariciar su cabello pidiéndole que no se detuviera, él se separó un poco y sopló sobre la punta de mi pezón y un estremecimiento me recorrió completa y luego fue a hasta mi otro pezón a darle las mismas atenciones. Mis gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes y de a poco era consumida por un fuego que me llenaba de más y más calor.

Edward detuvo sus caricias en mis pechos y comenzó a descender por mi vientre dejando besos y lametones saboreando mi piel, mi irregular respiración salía completamente entre gemidos y jadeos entrecortados, que parecían gustarle a Edward, él llegó a mi ombligo y sensualmente introdujo su lengua jugueteando por unos segundos ahí, llevándome casi al límite de mi locura. Mordió mis caderas y con los dientes comenzó a arrastrar la única pieza que faltaba para dejarme completamente desnuda, pude ver como deslizo mis braguitas por mis piernas hasta sacarlas completamente, algo se formaba en mi vientre y yo necesitaba liberarlo pero no sabía cómo. Él comenzó a masajear mis pies mientras besaba mi tobillo y la parte interna de mi rodilla, haciendo que gimiera más alto.

Las manos de Edward ascendieron peligrosamente por mis muslos desnudos, de forma pausada y suave dejando besos húmedos en la parte interior, cada vez sentía una oleada de calor impactarme con más fuerza a medida de que avanzaba, mitad suspiros y mitad jadeos escapaban de mi boca. Él detuvo sus caricias y alzó su cara mirando directo a mi sexo, que en estos momentos parecía ser el lugar donde se concentraba el calor.

No pude evitar el impulso inmediato de cerrar las piernas, pero Edward detuvo el movimiento presionando un poco sus manos, me sentía avergonzada, me sentía demasiado expuesta.

—Eres hermosa. —Murmuró con voz ronca y me miró con sus orbes verdes que habían adquirido un nuevo tono, obscurecidos por el deseo, eso fue lo que bastó para entregarme completamente a todas las sensaciones que las caricias de Edward me regalaban. Recosté mi cabeza contra la almohada y me dejé llevar.

Edward comenzó a besarme los labios de mi intimidad, su lengua se movía entrando y saliendo, llevándome a la locura, me revolví un poco, necesitaba acabar con este sufrimiento, quería mi liberación. Edward me sujetó fuertemente las caderas y sonrió encima de mi sexo dejando que su aliento causara estragos en mi, uno de sus dedos tanteó mi entrada y comenzó poco a poco a introducirse y la sensación fue indescriptible, Edward comenzó a jugar con su lengua sobre mi clítoris mientras suavemente introducía otro dedo dentro de mi bombeando, un remolino se formó en mi vientre y yo no paraba de gemir mientras que Edward seguía con su cabeza entre de mis piernas.

—Edward… ¡Oh Edward! –Grité cuando sentí que ese remolino en mi vientre reventó y creí partirme en millones de pedacitos.

—Eso es preciosa, déjalo ir, déjalo ir… —sentía todo mi cuerpo pesado y no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara, eso había sido fantástico. Perezosamente abrí los ojos y vi como Edward se sacaba sus bóxers y dejaba a la vista su enorme miembro que apuntaba hacia arriba, se colocó un preservativo y se posicionó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme suavemente y de a poco empecé a sentir nuevamente esa oleada de calor anterior.

—Te amo Edward. —Le dije entre beso y beso, sentí como él con su mano dirigía su miembro a mi centro, parecía contener la respiración y su frente estaba perlada en sudor.

—También te amo nena, si te duele por favor dímelo. —Él miraba la casi unión de nuestros sexos, se veía concentrado y pude sentir como la punta comenzaba a hacer presión en mi húmeda entrada y me tensé un poco. — ¿Estás segura? —Me miró intensamente y yo asentí; él comenzó a besar mis pechos relajándome de nuevo y comencé a sentí como su miembro se abría paso entre mis apretadas paredes, gemí de dolor y más aún cuando hizo presión sombre mi barrera —te amo —repitió y fui yo la que con un empuje de caderas terminó de completar su intromisión en mi, un grito agudo escapo de mis labios mientras apreté mis uñas en su espalda y él seguía besando mis pezones —ya pasará, lo prometo, lo prometo —me besó en la frente y nos quedamos quietos por un momento mientras me acostumbraba a su tamaño y algunas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos, me sentía completa, no importaba el dolor, ahora Edward y yo éramos uno solo. Él besó cada una de mis lágrimas y de a poco comenzó a moverse suavemente, doliendo al principio pero poco a poco el remolino en mi vientre comenzó a formarse nuevamente. Y yo comencé a imitar los movimientos de Edward, necesitaba más.

— ¡Más Edward!– le pedí casi a voz de grito.

Apreté su espalda mientras soltaba gemidos y él comenzaba a moverse más rápido besando mi cuello y mi boca de forma desesperada, otra vez sentí que iba a explotar y clave mis uñas en su espalda mientras me perdía entre las miles de sensaciones que se apoderaban de mi cuerpo, rodé los ojos y grité el nombre de Edward, había tocado el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo. El siguió moviéndose y luego de unas pocas envestidas, se entregó al placer y cayó encima de mi cuerpo, ambos sudorosos y con las pocas fuerzas que nos quedaban nos besamos.

— ¿Estás bien? — tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y pego su frente a la mia, su respiración era pesada.

— Sí, estoy bien

Él me beso castamente y se apartó, se sacó el preservativo y lo tiró al cesto de basura, fue un momento al baño y regresó a acostarse a mi lado, yo estaba envuelta en una bruma de relajación desconocida, él me atrajo a su pecho y no tardé nada en quedarme dormida.

* * *

**Hola, no sean malitas díganme que les pareció **** ¿Coco merece ser golpeada? Hahahaha XD**

**A todas las que me han acompañado y me han agregado a sus favoritas y alertas GRACIAS* **

**A todas las chicas que leen en silencio y les gusta la historia también GRACIAS***

**A las chicas, a los anónimos, que comentas y me hacen reír y decirme que les gusta y que no muchas GRACIAS.**

**Son todas grandiosas yo también quiero matar a James no os preocupéis, ya se acerca… las historia es corta no pasara los 30 capítulos y cuando mucho serán 25**

**Compartan conmigo sus opiniones, estoy pensando hacer dos auttake sobre la historia Jasper/Alice entre estos dos habrá un antes y un después, ustedes díganme si les gusta la idea.**

**Gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto **** un abrazo enorme a todas.**

**PD: esta ha sido mi nota más larga lol es justo ya que es el capi más largo XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de crepúsculo, solo los uso para crear historia con mi imaginación.**

**Beta: Vhica nena gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo :***

**Beta FFAD); www. Faebook. groups/ beasffaddiction**

**N/A: este capítulo tiene contenido explicito, menores de edad leer bajo su propia responsabilidad. Si son menores de Edad por favor miéntanme, por mi salud mental.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Bella se abrazaba a mí con sus brazos en mi torso y sus piernas entrecruzadas con las mías, enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho, la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío me llenaba de una sensación sobrecogedora. Su respiración era acompasada y yo no podía dejar de sonreír pensando en lo que había pasado hace apenas unas horas. _Anoche fue la mejor noche de mi existencia. _Simplemente pensar en ello hacía que me pusiera duro de nuevo, Bella se removió entre sueños y murmuro algo inteligible, era completamente adorable, hablaba en sueños y la mitad de la noche mi nombre salía de sus labios en forma de suspiros.

La primera vez que me llamó en sueños a mitad de la noche, renuncié completamente a dormir; como dormir, cuando podía observarla, era tan malditamente linda, su cabello hecho una completa maraña castaña, que la hacía demasiado sexy, la deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie, la forma en que se entregó a cada una de mis caricias, sus labios entre abiertos mientras yo la besaba en su parte más intima, ella sabía tan bien, era jodidamente dulce. De algo estaba seguro, ella sería mi perdición.

Comenzó a removerse y su muslo tocó una parte de mi anatomía que estaba más que dispuesta a despertar, pude ver como abría los ojos desorientada y su ceño se fruncía levemente y no pude evitar el impulso de llevar mi pulgar a su entrecejo y acariciar suavemente el lugar donde sus cejas se unían, ella inmediatamente levantó la vista y sus ojos marrones me hipnotizaron, había algo nuevo en ellos, podía verse el cambio de su inocencia, ahora era una mujer, era mi mujer y la fuerza de mis propios pensamientos me arrulló por completo y la jalé para acercarme a sus labios y besarla ávidamente. Pude sentir su sonrisa contra mis labios.

—Vaya Cullen ¿despertamos ansiosos? – preguntó burlonamente, pero pude ver el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas, movió su entrepierna contra mí, haciéndome saber que se había dado cuenta de mi no tan pequeño problema y ese simple movimiento me hizo temblar de placer.

—Nada que no se pueda arreglar ahora mismo – nos volteé dejándola debajo de mi cuerpo con mi miembro pulsando en su vientre bajo, esta pequeña bruja sabía lo que me provocaba.

—No pongo ninguna oposición para llegar a algún acuerdo, ya sabes, mejorar lo de anoche — sabía que estaba bromeando pero no pude evitar por un momento dudar sobre lo especial que había sido la noche anterior para ambos… o tal vez solo para mí. Mierda.

—Swan, admite que te he dado la mejor noche de tu vida, hace tan solo unas horas —le dije arrogante, comenzando a besar su cuello, el pulso palpitante en el me llamaba seductoramente a pasar mi lengua por ese lugar, a chupar, morder, besar…

—Mmm… bueno Cullen realmente no tengo para comparar… ¡oh! — Jadeó mientras mordía con un poco de presión su yugular— tal vez deberíamos repetirlo – acarició mi cabello y habló con voz ronca, definitivamente Isabella Swan sería mi perdición.

Mis labios conocedores de los estragos que causaban en su cuerpo descendieron lentamente por todo su cuello a su pecho, su piel era tan malditamente suave y se veía tan frágil que en momentos burbujeantes de nuestra intimidad, temía romperla o hacerle daño.

Escucharla decir mi nombre con ese tono excitante que su voz, era capaz de pronunciarlo en forma de jadeos, con su respiración entrecortada, me hacía sentir poderoso, porque yo era el causante. No importa con cuantas mujeres haya estado antes, ella definitivamente igualaba y superaba con creses a cada una de ellas, no podía comprender como podía sentir algo tan fuerte al estar con alguien. Ella me ha dado el regalo más grande que una mujer le podía dar a un hombre y que solo ahora podía apreciar. Siempre tenía una especie de prejuicio ante las vírgenes, creí que eran mojigatas frígidas que no eran capaces de tener un orgasmo la primera vez que estaban con un hombre, por eso en mi lista estaban completamente descartadas, pero desde que Bella me confesó que era virgen, no sé cómo demonios explicar la emoción que sentí al saber que sería el primero, me sentí tan idiotamente marica, pero que puedo decir, el amor te hace marica…

Bella presionó un poco más de fuerza sus manos en mi cabeza, apretando mi cabello, sabía lo que quería, quería que le diera atención a sus tremendamente apetitosos pezones. Eran rozados y lo suficientemente pequeños para caber en mi mano perfectamente. Era como si así tuviera que ser, ella era hecha a mi medida, su centro tan apretado y estrecho, un fuerte dolor azota mi ingle por el rumbo que estaban tomando mis pensamientos, mi miembro ruega por atenciones.

Llevo el pezón derecho de Bella a mi boca, puedo escuchar sus gemidos llenando la estancia lo que me enciende más, como si fuera posible, masajeo su otro pecho suavemente y ella se arquea levemente en señal de rendición, porque sé que lo desea tanto como yo, porque me ama tanto como yo la amo y ese simple pensamiento infla mi pecho de felicidad, su pecho se agita en respiraciones irregulares y yo hago un poco de presión con mis dientes es su aureola, lo que hace que un súbito grito escape de sus labios y que jale mi cabellos salvajemente y me haga mirarla a los ojos.

Hermosa, con su respiración entrecortada, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos chocolates brillantes por la excitación abre sus labios y suavemente me ruega:

–Bésame – y no puedo negarme, llego a sus labios y la beso como si se me fuera la vida en ello y es en este momento en el que me doy cuenta que eso es Bella ahora, ella es mi vida.

Su lengua se mueve dentro de mi boca como si buscara algo, como si estuviera saciando su sed después de días en el desierto y es entonces cuando se que el sentimiento es mutuo. Mi mano comienza a bajar por su vientre bajo y siento como deliberadamente ella abre sus piernas para mí. Dejamos de besarnos para respirar y ella comienza a besar mis mejillas y yo aún mantengo mi mano cerca del inicio de su centro y como si ella leyera mi mente me da el permiso que necesitaba.

—Tócame —me habla al oído en un murmullo cargado de pasión mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja, agarro mi mano guiándola a donde quiere que la toque, está húmeda, húmeda para mí. Aleja su mano cuando comienzo a acariciarla y con sus ojos fijos en mi la mueve ahora su mano hacia mi entrepierna y mi miembro da una sacudida de anticipación.

—Joder Bella – grito como niña, cuando ella comienza a masajearme ahí, mierda santa ella es realmente buena con lo que está haciendo.

Una sonrisa traviesa baila en sus labios, pero es rápidamente suplantada por una mueca de placer cuando hundo uno de mis dedos dentro de ella, está tan malditamente lista para mí, que estoy seguro de no soportar mucho si sigue moviendo su mano como lo hace justo ahora, de arriba abajo, de arriba a abajo… su pulgar acariciando mi falo… creo que enloqueceré.

—Basta de juegos – me sorprendo de lo ronca que sonó mi propia voz y veo como sus ojos se abren expectantes mientras sujeto sus manos sobre su cabeza con mi mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda guio mi miembro a su centro y comienzo a entrar en ella y comenzar el vaivén que nos llevara al éxtasis. Nunca tendré suficiente de esto.

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

Haciendo cuentas en mi cabeza en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Había dormido con un hombre por primera vez.

Había dejado de ser virgen.

Había dicho te amo y me lo habían dicho a mí.

Supongo que esas son las razones por la que hoy lunes, a mitad de un día estresante, no dejo de sonreír como una idiota mientras camino de la mano con _mi novio_ en los pasillos del instituto. Cada mirada estaba sobre nosotros, yo ya estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, pero claramente Edward no lo estaba, porque miraba a todos con el ceño fruncido, desde que estuvimos juntos su comportamiento ha sido abrumadoramente posesivo, me gustaba eso hasta cierto punto, yo le pertenecía y él me pertenecía, pero saber que se ponía celoso por cuanto chico me hablaba o me saludaba era un poco absurdo, vale, he de admitir que se me retuerce el hígado de ver como varias de nuestras compañeras babean a verlo pero soy lo suficientemente intimidante como para hacer que sus miradas no durasen más de medio minuto. Él era mío, hasta en mi cabeza suena tonto creo que los dos estamos perdidos en esto de los celos.

La tarde de ayer tuvimos una tranquila conversación sobre lo sucedido con Jacob, el prometió confiar en mí y yo le hice prometer que se mantuviera alejado de Tanya así como yo lo estaría de Jacob. Me sentía un poco mal, porque nuestro acuerdo suponía hablar con la verdad de ahora en adelante y por mucho que estuve tentada a hablarle sobre James, simplemente no fui capaz.

Alice había estado toda la mañana radiante, se mostró muy feliz al ver nuestra reconciliación y me dio una de sus miradas de _"me contarás TODO cuando estemos a solas"_ y yo solo había asentido resignada, ella también me debía unas cuantas explicaciones. Durante el almuerzo no pasé desapercibidas las miradas que se daba con Jasper, quien aún estaba con su novia María. También sabía que la ausencia en la clase de historia al igual que la de Jasper no fue mera coincidencia, tenía el presentimiento de que mi mejor amiga estaba hecha un completo lio, lo que me hacia sentir pésimo por estar ensimismada en mi burbuja personal con Edward.

Nos detuvimos frente al salón de mi última clase, Edward tenía práctica, por lo que hoy me iría con Alice lo que nos dejaba un tiempo de chicas y podría saber que demonios le ocurría a mi mejor amiga y ahora… cuñada. Sí, hoy sería el día en el que sonreiría completamente como tonta, sobre todo después del beso de despedida de Edward.

OoOoOoOoOo

—Hola Esme – la saludé apenas entré a la cocina atraída por el olor a panques recién horneados.

— Bella Cariño, que gusto tenerte en casa, creí que tu y Edward simplemente planeaban desaparecer– dejó un momento lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a abrazarme y darle un beso a Alice, me dio una mirada picara, guiñándome un ojos. Joder es que todos sabían lo que Edward y yo hicimos el fin de semana.

—Bella deberías verte, pareces un tomate – Alice soltó unas sonoras carcajadas, que rápidamente fueron acompañadas por las de Esme.

—Esto está realmente bueno— admití mientras le daba un segundo mordisco a uno de los pastelillos, tratando inútilmente de desviar el tema lejos de Edward y de mí, pero justo Carlise entra al lugar y arruina mi movida olímpicamente.

—Bella linda, es bueno verte en casa, creí que Edward te había secuestrado para siempre— volví a ruborizarme fuertemente. ¿Acaso todos los Cullen lo sabían? Esto era demasiado vergonzoso y ellos solo reían mirándome ponerme cada vez mas roja.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alice se acomodó en su cama con una almohada sobre sus piernas y sus ojos brillantes mirándome, esperando a que comenzara a contarle, yo rodé los ojos dramáticamente mientras me acomodaba a su lado.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo Bells, ya sabes…. Aunque — hizo una mueca y detuvo sus palabras abruptamente— ¡oh! la parte sucia no, uhh, no quiero imágenes mentales de mi hermano…. Ya sabes – yo reí y comencé a relatarle lo romántico que fue en la cena y luego cuando estuvimos juntos, también le conté que al día siguiente estuvimos juntos dos veces más lo que la hizo reír y darme un codazo.

—Así que mi hermano resultó ser todo un semental — yo la miré con mis ojos desorbitados y ella se dio cuenta de lo que dijo – mierda eso es asqueroso – frunció su entrecejo y yo me moría de la risa, así era Alice, primero hablaba y después pensaba.

—Mejor será que comiences a hablar pequeño duende, ¿Qué te traes con Jasper Hale? – ella se ruborizó y soltó una risita un poco histérica, alcé una ceja en respuesta.

—Él y yo estamos juntos — eso ya lo sabía, así que esperé a que continuara, mordió sus labios unos minutos antes de volver a hablar— estamos juntos desde hace mas de dos semanas.

—Alice, él está con María, eso te convierte en la otra…

—Basta de eso Bells, okey, yo sé mejor que nadie como funciona esto de la relaciones, pero es complicado, lo de él y María no es real. Él la dejará hoy.

— ¿Hace cuánto te está diciendo que la dejará? – pregunté suavemente tomando su mano.

—Desde que comenzamos a salir – una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y se me estrujó el corazón ¡maldito Hale! – Él terminará con ella, Bella, yo lo sé, ella se apareció de la nada aquí, ellos habían terminado pero ella no lo entiende, y… y su familia es muy amiga de la de ella, es bastante difícil para él – Alice secó su lágrima y a pesar de que sollozo un par de veces mas no se permitió seguir llorando.

—Alice, sabes que te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti y creo…

—Sé lo que dirás, por favor solo necesito que me apoyes en esto – me rogó abrazándome fuertemente – yo creo en Jasper, por favor tu cree en mi – solo pude devolverle el abrazo ¿Qué podía decirle?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Edward comenzó un reguero de besos por mi cuello, yo aún estaba un poco consternada por la idea de él en mi cuarto a medianoche, después de haber escalado un árbol y trepado por mi ventana. Si mi papá se da cuenta… no quiero ni imaginar, si James se da cuenta, me estremecí ante la idea y eso pareció alentar a Edward, pues creyó que era de placer y comenzó a subir mi camisa dejándome rápidamente solo con mi sostén.

— Edward, para por favor – me esforcé un poco para que mi voz no saliera en forma de gemido, ya me estaba dejando llevar por las sensaciones que a sus caricias provocaban en mi cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó juguetón besando mi mandíbula, pensé en dejar que sus manos continuaran bajando por mis costados, pero el sonido de la manilla de la puerta siendo forzada me hizo apartarlo rápido y los latidos de mi corazón eran desbocados.

La puerta tenía seguro, y yo sabía que quien trataba de entrar era James… como cada noche.

—Bella, ¿por qué no me abres la puerta y me invitas a pasar? – y su voz melosa y asquerosa me lo confirmó; miré con los ojos desorbitados, Edward que tenía la mandíbula apretada con fuerza y miraba directamente a la puerta, que temblaba ante la insistencia de James.

— ¿Qué demonios hace ese tipo tratando de entrar a tu cuarto a esta hora?— me ladró Edward totalmente cabreado y casi gritando, le tapé la boca con mis dos manos y miré a la puerta, que de pronto había dejado de ser forzada y temblé de miedo. Jodida mierda.

Miré a los lados desesperadamente, Edward apartó mis manos en un gesto desprovisto de delicadeza y su mirada hizo que mis lágrimas comenzaran a brotar.

Tienes que irte, por favor Edward, debes irte— le rogué sacándolo a empujones de la cama y tratando de no gritar histérica.

Él se plantó en la ventana con los brazos cruzados mirándome fijamente, sabía que esperaba alguna explicación, algo que no podía darle, estaba muy asustada, James lo había escuchado y sabía que él estaba en mi cuarto, él podía hacerle daño a Edward, a Alice. Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza tratando de pensar. Edward tomó mis brazos y me presionó contra su pecho mientras yo lloraba.

—Él no te hará daño mientras yo pueda protegerte – acarició mi cabeza— pero debes decirme que sucede, debes decirme como ayudarte, mierda Bella en estos momentos me siento atado de manos mientras te miro, está asustada, ¿estás asustada de James?— escupió su nombre e hizo que le mirara, poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas limpiando mis lágrimas. – debes decirme que te pasa amor, debes confiar en mí.

Quería contarle, realmente quería contarle, abrí mi boca para hablar, pero en ese preciso momento unos nuevos golpes azotaron la puerta de mi cuarto y Edward se aprestó a ir a abrirla, yo traté de detenerlo, pero antes siquiera de que diera un paso la voz de Charlie se escuchó al otro lado.

—Isabella abre la maldita puerta – miré asustada a Edward que se había quedado inmóvil.

—Debes irte — le apremié susurrando y guiándolo a la ventana, él me miró renuente – por favor— le rogué y él me abrazó fuerte.

—Estaré aquí por la mañana y hablaremos — me susurró dándome un casto beso antes de salir por la ventana y me dispuse a abrirle la puerta a Charlie.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Podía ver las llamadas perdidas que tenía de Edward, sabía que mi mensaje lo había enojado, él había quedado de irme a buscar temprano y yo me había ido en mi auto, no podía enfrentarlo tan temprano, no sin antes pensar en cómo explicarle lo que vería cuando me viera hoy, algo que ni todo el maquillaje del mundo podía ocultar. Pero hoy era justo el día que compartíamos cálculo, él llegó tarde y se sentó enojado en la silla detrás de mí, supe que estaba enojado porque no me dirigió la palabra en las dos horas que duró la clase, lo cual agradecí y apenas sonó la campana me apresuré a salir del aula con mi cabello cubriendo mi rostro.

Debí saber que él no me dejaría ir, había alcanzado llegar al pasillo cuando su mano me detuvo.

—Debemos hablar – su voz era fría y un escalofrió me recorrió.

—Tal vez más tarde, de veras necesito llegar rápido a biología— traté de moverme de nuevo, pero esta vez él me obligó a darme la vuelta para enfrentarlo y yo bajé la cabeza lo mas que pude.

—Bella, amor, esto no funciona así, debemos hablar sobre lo que ocurrió anoche — su voz se suavizó y salía casi en un ruego, yo guardé silencio y sentí como poco a poco su mano comenzaba a lazar mi cabeza y cerré los ojos por un momento y los abrí a tiempo para darme cuenta del destello de ira que apareció en ellos — ¿Qué mierda te ha pasado Isabella? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

* * *

**¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? Uff sé que he tardado mucho para actualizar… mil disculpas, a veces solo se me hace imposible, hehehe no las aburriré con mi vida, solo espero que me puedan comprender.**

**La historia esta llegando a su punto mas alto… mmm me entiende, no me odien, odien a Bella por mensa… ahora díganme ¿Qué piensan que hará Edward? ¿Qué le paso a Bella? ¿Fue James? ¿Fue Charlie? son muchas teorías… me guataria escucharlas :D**

**Prometí un auttake de Alice y Jasper, que ya está en camino!**

**N/A: Un abrazo grande a todas y todos los que de se permiten unos minutos de su tiempo y leen esta locura que escribo… quiero contarles que el tema que trato de mostrarles, este tipo de violencia, muchas estarías molestas por el silencio de Bella, solo puedo decirles por experiencia propia, que muchas veces el miedo es tu peor aliado y puede ser realmente difícil comunicarte con los demás! Pero nunca permitáis que esto pase. Si alguien que me este leyendo-que espero que no- pasara alguna situación de este tipo, solo puedo decirle que deben hablar, denunciar y declarar en contra de esas personas que aunque sea verbalmente o físicamente están haciéndote daño, ya sea un amigo, novio, padrastro, padre, hermano, madre… Nadie tiene derecho a violar tu integridad física o mental!**

**Ahora sí, nos leemos en el próximo! Un besazo enorme.**

**XoXo**

**¿Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Advertencia: los personajes son de crepúsculo, solo los uso para crear historia con mi imaginación.**

**Beta: Vhica nena gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo :***

**Beta FFAD); www. ****Faebook. groups/ beasffaddiction**

—_Bella, amor, esto no funciona así, debemos hablar sobre lo que ocurrió anoche —su voz se suavizó y salía casi en un ruego. Yo guardé silencio y sentí como poco a poco su mano comenzaba a lazar mi cabeza y cerré los ojos por un momento y los abrí a tiempo para darme cuenta del destello de ira que apareció en ellos— ¿Qué mierda te ha pasado Isabella? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?_

—Nadie Edward, yo solo me he golpeado con la puerta de la ducha —no le miré a los ojos, si lo hacía él sabría que le estaba mintiendo.

—Por favor Bella, pretendes que me crea ese cuento —dijo exasperado, la vena de su frente se marcaba a causa del enojo.— ¿Charlie ha sido capaz de ponerte una mano encima?

—¿¡Que!? ¿Estás loco? Charlie solo me ha gritado un par de cosas, por tener a chicos metidos a media noche en mi cuarto.

No pude evitar que parte de mi enojo se dirigiera a él haciéndolo el culpable de toda esta situación de mierda, si tan solo él no hubiese ido anoche… Pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Solo había un culpable James, como si Edward hubiese sido capaz de leer mis pensamientos

—Si no fue Charlie, entonces ha sido ese jodido idiota de James, él que te ha hecho esto —su afirmación me tomó por sorpresa y mi muda negación terminó por darle la razón— ya le daré su merecido a ese idiota — y sin más comenzó a caminar apresurado en dirección al estacionamiento.

Para cuando logré reaccionar y fui a alcanzarlo, él ya había puesto en marcha a su auto, recorrí el camino que nos separara corriendo para rogarle que se bajara, pero todo fue en vano, pues mis palabras fueron calladas por el chirrido de sus llantas. Me monté en mi auto y lo puse en marcha para seguirlo.

Conducía lo más rápido que podía, tratando de alcanzar a Edward que manejaba como un loco y que rápidamente me hizo adivinar su destino, mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro, imágenes de la noche anterior se colaban en mi cabeza.

**Flash back**

Pasaron solo minutos después de que Charlie me gritara y saliera enojado de mi cuarto, yo había ido al baño a mojarme la cara para tratar de despejarme un poco, sequé mi rostro y caminé nuevamente hasta mi cuarto, que ahora estaba en penumbras, alumbrado apenas por la luz que se colaba por la ventana; de cualquier forma no me fue muy difícil sentir la presencia de alguien más, y podía ver la silueta de ese alguien sentado en mi cama. Encendí la luz y llevando mi mano al corazón que me latía demasiado rápido, me maldije internamente por olvidar pasarle seguro a la puerta. Consideré mis vías de escape, que eran prácticamente nulas.

—Bella, Bella, Bella… que ya no habíamos hablado sobre tu noviecito —sus ojos azules brillaban con perspicacia y maldad, se acercó a mí, mientras que yo permanecía inmóvil.

—James —su nombre salió como un silbido que era apenas audible.

—Sshhhh —su índice se interpuso en mis labios, y sentía su respiración mi oreja, estremeciéndome por completo — no digas nada, esta vez yo hablaré— sus manos se pusieron encima de mis hombros y me empujó lo suficiente para que la parte trasera de mis rodillas chocara con el borde de mi cama, haciendo presión para que me sentara, sin que yo opusiera resistencia, completamente congelada por el miedo que su toque, su voz y su mirada me causaban.

—… No quisiera dañar este inmaculado rostro — para hacer énfasis en sus palabras presionó con fuera su mano en mi mandíbula obligándome a mirarlo— pero parece que tu y yo no estamos en la misma página, pregúntale a tu hermanita, haber si te cuenta de lo que soy capaz, o tal vez pueda demostrártelo —su mano se situó en mi rodilla y con una rapidez sorpréndete comenzó a ascender al interior de mis muslos, y reaccionando por fin y como acto reflejo le empujé con toda mi fuerza, sin obtener que retrocediera ni un poco.

Jaloneó mi brazo sacudiéndome, y pude ver su mandíbula apretada, me preparé para gritar fuertemente, pero como si fuese capaz de leer mis pensamientos, su palma chocó con la parte superior de mi mejilla, causándome calor y dolor en esa zona, terminé por quedar recostada en la cama sollozando.

—Shhhhh ¡maldita sea! ¿Ves como me haces perder el control?

Estaba encima de mí, dejándome completamente inmóvil y con el escozor en mi mejilla, apartó mi mano y comenzó a besar toda mi cara pidiendo disculpas desesperadamente, mientras yo me retorcía de asco

—Tú eres la culpable, no quiero hacerte daño nena — volví a tratar de gritar pero su mano estuvo sobre mi boca demasiado rápido impidiéndome siquiera respirar— eres una mala chica, esto mañana será una gran marca, a la cual justificarás como un golpe o que se yo, también hablarás con el niñito bien, Cullen, y terminarás con él, y dirás que son órdenes de tu papá —comencé a llorar más fuerte y su mano hizo más presión — sí, sí… eso es lo que harás. He estado siguiendo a tu amiga Alice y no está nada mal, tal vez con ella si pueda ser capaz de obtener lo que tú me niegas— me retorcí con más fuerza en sus brazos, con mis ojos de par en par por la amenaza explícita que me estaba dando — en tus manos esta hacer que esto sea fácil o difícil, yo puedo hacer que lo disfrutemos los dos —besó mi cuello— o solo yo —mordió la parte que había besado— por el momento, dejaré que reflexiones un poco sobre lo que hemos hablado bebé, yo solo te quiero a ti y es tu decisión que tus queridos Cullen salgan o no lastimados accidentalmente por estar en medio.

Se apartó de mi y caminó hasta salir de mi cuarto, dejándome llorosa y temblorosa en mi cama.

**Fin del flash back**

Estacioné al lado de su volvo y corrí dentro del imponente edificio tratando de alcanzarlo

— ¡Edward, para! — le grité mientras le seguía a través de inmensos pasillos de un impersonal color gris. Mi respiración era agitada pero no había manera de que lograra alcanzarlo, su paso era rápido y decidido.

Corriendo lo más que pude, fui capaz de ver como Él se desasía de la secretaria que intentaba detenerlo y abría de par en par las puertas de una enorme sala. Mierda, la sala de conferencias de la empresa. Un segundo más tarde me encontraba al lado de él, sintiendo su agitada respiración que salían en forma de gruñido de su pecho. Recorrió con la vista toda la estancia y cuando vio lo que buscaba se lanzó hacia él ante la mirada atónita de más de seis personas más impecablemente vestidas incluyendo a mi padre y a Carlisle.

— ¿Como fuiste capaz de ponerle una mano encima? ¡Maldito miserable! —Edward lanzó un golpe directo a la mandíbula de James y en menos de dos segundos, él era sujetado por su padre.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa Edward? —Varias personas comenzaban a salir del lugar, yo me hice a un lado y miré a James que se limpiaba un hijo de sangre que bajaba por su labio partido. Su mirada era amenazante, me hizo estremecer al recordar las palabras que me dio en la noche, sus manos tocándome... ¡Asqueroso! ¡Maldito bastado!

—Ese hijo de puta golpeó a Bella, ¡mírale el ojo papá! ¡MIRALO! — yo bajé mi cabeza avergonzada, llorando imperceptiblemente— Charlie lo permite— habló de nuevo. Edward… no, no, no por favor, no continúes… hipidos salían de mi boca.

— ¿Eso es cierto Bella? —me habló suavemente, sopesando la situación, escuché a mi padre soltar un bufido y no me atreví a mirarlo.

—Yo… —aclaré mi garganta tratando de encontrar mi voz, sin despegar la mirada del suelo hablé— yo solo me golpeé con la puerta del baño —un sollozo escapó de mi boca pero continúe hablando, sabía que todos me miraban y que seguramente James sonreía— traté de explicárselo a Edward y él… — un gruñido escapó de su boca y tuve que alzar la vista para ver como tiraba la pila de papeles al suelo y miraba a James con odio.

—Eso es una maldita mentira —le gritó a Carlisle.

—La reunión ha terminado caballeros, los espero mañana a la misma hora —Charlie mantenía una compostura perfecta, hasta que el último de sus empleados salió por la puerta —¿Qué Demonios le sucede a tu hijo Carlisle? Y tu Isabella ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

—Esto es un error, Edward ha pensado que he sido golpeada, pero es solo un error —trataba de explicarme bajo la mirada atenta de todos en la sala y podía sentir en mi espalda la satisfacción que mis palabras le producían a James.

— ¿Por qué Edward iba a pensar que alguien, precisamente James te golpearía? — Carlisle era muy inteligente y no dejaría pasar el asunto tan fácilmente, no cuando su hijo lanzaba dagas mentales hacia James.

—Yo, yo no lo sé —traté de contener mi llanto al margen— él simplemente me ha visto y lo ha supuesto.

—Maldición Bella, deja de mentir —me rogó Edward.

— ¡Basta de tonterías! será mejor que lleves a tu hijo a tu casa y lo mantengas alejado de Isabella —demandó Charlie jaloneando mi brazo para sacarme de la oficina— Esta jovencita y yo tenemos algunas cosas que resolver, James termina de tramitar esos informes.

— ¡Oh vamos Charlie! Son apenas unos jóvenes, no puedes molestarte por algo así.

—Tu controla a tu hijo que yo sabré como hacer con la mía —rezongó Charlie llevándome consigo y lo último que vi fue la cara de un Edward completamente cabreado.

—No soy un niño y puedo hablar por mi mismo —escuché decir a Edward, James había salido primero que nosotros por lo que al menos pude respirar un poco mejor al saber que Carlisle no permitiría que algo más pasara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El teléfono llevaba horas sonando, sabía que era Edward y eso era lo que me hacía más difícil ignorar las llamadas. Tenía que terminar con él y no sabía cómo hacer, no quería hacerlo. Alice había venido a verme y Charlie le prohibió verme porque estoy castigada. Es absurdo, como si no fuera a verla el día siguiente en el instituto. Tomé el i-phone en mis manos justo en el momento en el que entraba una llamada de Rosalie.

—Hola Bells, ¿Cómo estás? —Ella realmente estaba emocionada y yo respiré profundo tragándome las lágrimas— hey Bells ¿estás ahí?

—Si Rose, hace un tiempo que no me llamabas —aclaré mi garganta — ¿Qué tal va todo en la universidad? ¿Cómo está tu chico Emmett?

—El está bien, de hecho todo va de maravilla, nos hemos comprometido ¿¡puedes creerlo!? Sé que es algo rápido, pero él ha insistido tanto.

—Eso, eso es genial Rose —a pesar de que en verdad me alegraba por ella, mi estado de ánimo era lo bastante malo como para sonar convincentemente alegre.

—Algo va mal, ¿Qué tienes?... ¿Es James?

—Sí, necesito que por favor Rose, me digas lo que te hizo — podía escuchar como su respiración era contenida del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Ese bastardo se atrevió a tocarte? ¿Acaso él fue capaz de… de vi…vio…? —rompió en sollozos incapaz de continuar hablando.

—No Rose, no me ha violado —quité con desgano la lágrima que corrió por mi mejilla— él quiere hacerlo y no sé cómo evitarlo, necesito que me ayudes, si ese maldito abusó de ti, podemos denunciarlo.

— ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Con el apoyo de quien levantaría una demanda? Bella tienes que salir de la casa de Charlie, busca ayuda ¿Qué tal con los Cullen?

—Él me ha amenazado con hacerles daño y a estas alturas lo veo capaz de todo, tengo mucho miedo Rosalie, te necesito _hermana. _

Se hizo silencio del otro lado, poco a poco fue sustituido por respiraciones rápidas.

—Bella no te dejaré sola, trataré de organizarme y le pediré a Emmet que me acompañe, te sacaré de ese maldito pueblo y vendrás conmigo, no sé cuanto tarde, pero necesito que te cuides lo más que puedas, sé que es difícil con él dentro de la casa. No debes insistirle a Charlie, eso le pone más alerta, tienes que confiarle esto que me has dicho a alguien más, que sea capaz de defenderte si algo llegase a ocurrir, que no te dejen sola como a mi… — otra ronda de llanto siguió a la que yo acompañé, me dolía el pecho tan solo de imaginar todo por lo que Rosalie debió pasar.

— ¿Crees que deba decirle a Alice? —Logré hablar minutos más tarde — me costará, pero creo que soy capaz de convencerla que no le diga a nadie, al menos mientras tu llegas.

—Bella, esto es difícil para mí, y me parte el alma no correr ahora mismo y cuidarte, estoy rota, a pesar de que Emmet sabe lo que me ha pasado, no le he dicho quien lo hizo. Él se volverá como loco y puede que tarde unos días en ir hasta allá, necesito reunir valor y necesito que tú te cuides mientras tanto.

—Te prometo hacer todo lo que pueda, te quiero Rose y te estaré esperando…

—Iré tan pronto pueda… perdón.

La llamada se cortó y todo lo que fui capaz de hacer, fue de llorar, llorar por ella, por lo que ese mal nacido le había hecho, y llorar de miedo. No quería sufrir algo como eso, no podría soportarlo.

¿Por qué René nos abandonó? ¿Por qué Charlie no nos quiere? ¿Por qué mi propio papá no me cree? ¿Por qué James era tan cruel?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?... Siempre llegan a mi cabeza las preguntas como si fuese capaz de responder alguna.

Tantas preguntas. Miré mi teléfono nuevamente y decidí mandarle un mensaje a Edward para que estuviera tranquilo, ya llegaba a las 44 llamadas perdidas.

"**Estoy bien, no te preocupes, mañana hablamos. ¡Te amo!**

**B.S"**

Sencillo, corto y conciso, no pude evitar colar el _te amo_, era ese sentimiento una de las pocas cosas que me mantenía en pie, y sin esperar respuesta me dejé llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, en un pesado sueño que compensaba mi desvelo de la noche anterior.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Esa mañana siguiente después de haber madrugado en demasía y logrado salir de casa sin ser notada, llegando a una hora extremadamente temprana al desolado instituto, sospesaba cada una de mis opciones, tenía un ultimátum sobre terminar mi relación con Edward, que con lo sucedido ayer sería creíble, pero no podía. Por lo cual se me ocurrió una forma con la que quizás podría engañar a James. Después de la reacción de Edward ayer, debía andarme con cuidado para conseguir hacer tiempo hasta que Rosalie llegara, otro asunto sin resolver ¿Cuánto tardaría Rose? ¿Días? ¿Semanas quizás?

Tiempo más tarde el estacionamiento y los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse de gente y a lo lejos desde mi mesa de comedor poder ver como Edward discutía algo con Alice, quien después de reñirle por un rato más hizo que Edward me mirara y luego asintiera de mala gana dirigiéndose al otro lado del pasillo, Alice corrió hasta sentarse a mi lado en la banca.

—Mi hermano es un gran testarudo, pero logré convencerlo de que te diera tu espacio y me permitiera hablar contigo primero, no quiero que terminen por culpa de sus arranques, mira que ayer se metió en un gran lio con papá por irrumpir la reunión y golpear al asistente de tu papá, ese que parece más bien su hijo —Miré absorta a Alice hablar— bueno también le pedí a Edward que me dejara hablarte primero porque quiero saber la verdad— ¡Oh!¡oh!… —¿Qué diablos le pasó a tu cara?

—Me golpeé con el marco de la puerta, esa es toda la verdad –respondí exasperada, tratando de sonar convincente, pero pude ver el destello de astucia que brillo en sus ojos azules.

—Papá dijo que te habías golpeado con la puerta de la ducha —achicó sus ojos y yo bajé y desvié mi mirada, maldita sea, ¿Por qué Alice debía ser tan lista?

—La puerta, el marco… da igual, fue un jodido golpe, pueden ya dejarlo pasar y listo.

—No te pongas a la defensiva conmigo Isabella, te conozco —no la miré, ella suspiró y prosiguió. — supongamos que te creo, explícame ¿Por qué Edward dio por sentado que James te golpeó? ¿Cómo él asoció tan rápido tu golpe con ese hombre? Dime ¿Por qué a pesar de haber explicado todo, Edward sigue aferrado a esa idea? ¿Qué motivos tiene él para creer eso?— _mierda Alice, en estos momentos lo que menos necesito es tener a mi mejor amiga jugando a Sherlock Holmes__**. **_El timbre sonó y pude librarme de su mirada acusadora.

—Déjate de tonterías Alice, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde a literatura. — me levanté jalándole la mano para que me siguiera.

—Esto no queda aquí Isabella, más tarde hablaremos largo y tendido, a mi no me puedes mentir —rodé los ojos con dramatismo, tratando de ocultar mis nervios. Tal vez al final quisiera o no, terminaría por contarle todo a Alice. Nadie sobrevive a un interrogatorio de Alice Cullen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Bueno sin ningún merecer el perdón por la tardanza, aquí está el capitulo, solo no me maten ¿Quién terminaría la historia entonces?... está por salir el auttake de Alice y Jasper. Parece que la pequeña duende se está dando cuenta de muchas cosas… ¿Llego el momento de que Bella hable? Bueno pueden ir prendiendo una enorme hoguera o para quemar vivo a James, lo merece cierto?**

**Pueden unirse a mi grupo en Facebook para que puedan ver los adelantos, constantemente dejo varios, a medida que me tardo.**

www . facebook groups / 135754076589132 /(quiten los espacios ;)

**Gracias por leer, por agregarme en sus alertas y favoritos y por comentar, cada uno de sus comentarios hacen feliz a este intento de escritora! Un abrazo enorme a todas/os.**

**XOXO**

**¿Review?**


End file.
